Operation: Phoebe Grey
by ghostgirl96
Summary: Every father's worst fear is when their baby girl grows up. Now Phoebe Grey, daughter to billionaires Ana and Christian Grey, wants to grow up. Of course Fifty has to make sure his baby girl dates the best of the best. But how far will he go?
1. Chapter 1

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

My cell phone kept annoyingly vibrating in my pocket; I looked at the caller ID and ignored the call. I brought my attention back to Nathan, a hot college junior that I just met. We were at a local dance club, grinding our little hearts out. It was great to be around people who didn't know who I was; Phoebe Grey, daughter to multi-billionaire extraordinaire, Christian Grey. Nathan's hands rested on my thighs and I could feel him planting soft kisses on the back of my neck.

"You are easily the hottest girl in the bar right now," he breathed.

I turned back to him and gave him a flirtatious smile and winked. All of a sudden the club's dimmed lights became bright and the DJ stopped playing music. I saw my father walk onto the stage, Taylor faithfully by his side; the two of them looked pissed.

"Is there a Phoebe Grey on the dance floor right now?" my father said into the microphone.

I shrunk into Nathan's chest, praying that no one recognized me.

"She's seventeen, so if you're dancing with her, it's illegal and I will fucking sue your ass!" my father yelled.

"Turn the music back on!" Nathan yelled, "She's not here."

I widened my eyes; I had told him that my name was Ashley Reynolds, a college freshman. My father's icy grey stare searched the crowd for the source of the voice. Taylor's eyes found me before my father; he leaned in and pointed at me. A shudder passed through me when my father's glare of death landed on me. He walked off the stage and into the crowd, everyone separated and watched for the person he was going to pick up.

"Phoebe," my father grabbed a hold of my left arm, "Get your ass in the car now."

"Whoa man, I think you got the wrong girl. This is Ashley Reynolds," Nathan stepped up to my father.

My father cocked an eyebrow at me, "She told you that her name was Ashley Reynolds? Did she also tell you that she's underage and if I find any trace of alcohol in her system, I'll charge you for endangering a child?"

"You're seventeen?" Nathan looked at me.

Regretfully, I nodded.

"Say goodbye Phoebe," my father snapped before pushing me out of the club.

He refused to let go of my arm until he had me in the car. Taylor climbed into the driver's seat and began driving home.

"What the hell were you thinking?" my father roared.

I saw Taylor cringe, he had to be used to this by now.

"Have I not explained how dangerous it is to go out without any security guards or your mother and me?"

When I didn't answer my father's voice only got louder.

"Answer me!"

"Yes father," I stared out the window.

"And yet, you continue to defy everything I tell you not to do. Do you enjoy making me and your mother nervous? How do you think we felt when we walked to your room to say goodnight and you weren't there?"

"Worried, I guess," I rolled my eyes.

"Do not roll your eyes at me!"

Taylor pulled up to the front entrance of the house. I ran out of the car and didn't stop until I reached my bedroom. I had already locked the door when my father's fists started pounding on the door.

"Open the goddamn door right now or god so help me, I'll break the door!"

Meet Christian Grey, Mr. Overdramatic.

"Christian, calm down," I heard my mother say.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Do you know where I found our daughter? In a fucking dance club with some boy from college! He could've slipped something into her drink or forced himself on her or," my father's voice cut off, "He could've hurt her."

"I know Christian, but he didn't. Give her some time to calm down and then we can talk, calmly, with her."

"Tomorrow? She could sneak out again tonight!"

My mother sighed, "Phoebe do you promise not to leave again tonight?"

"Sure."

"See? She'll stay. Not let's go to bed and give everyone a chance to calm down. Goodnight Phoebe, your father and I love you."

"Love you mom," I tell her, "Hate you dad."

My mother pulled my father back to their room before he had the chance to respond. Early the next morning, I awoke to the sound of drills. What the hell? I shot up in bed to find my father and Taylor unlatching my bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" I ran towards them.

"Oh, good, you're up. Your mother and I would like to talk to you downstairs in five minutes," my father said, "And if I were you, I would be down there in four minutes."

"You can't take my bedroom door off!"

"Like hell I can!" my father shot back, "I pay the bills for this house and can do whatever I want with it."

He turned away and walked down the stairs, "You have four minutes!"

Taylor gave me an apologetic smile, "Sorry Ms. Grey, boss's orders."

"I'm not mad at you Taylor," I muttered, "I'm mad at my lunatic of a father."

"He means well."

I rolled my eyes, of course Taylor would agree with him. My father signed his checks. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I walk down to the kitchen to face my parents. Gail was cooking pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She gave me a knowing smile before returning to the stove.

"You're late," my father snapped.

"You're observant."

My mother sighed, "Phoebe, please don't start with this again. You know your father and I love you very much and want what's best for you. But you can't sneak out whenever you please and think that there won't be a consequence."

"But mom," I whined, "Dad embarrassed me, did he tell you what he did? He walked into the club, turned on the lights, and sought me out! I was dancing with this really cute guy and dad threatened him. I'll be the laughing-stock at that dance club and I'll never be able to go back!"

"You'll manage!" my father spoke up again.

My mother shot him a glare. Sometimes my mother was scarier than him.

"While I don't think your father's approach was the best, you did sneak out of the house. You're grounded for the rest of the weekend."

"Do I get my door put back on?" I stared at my father.

"Not until we can trust you enough to not leave the house by yourself," my father said.

"Fine."

Gail placed a plate of food in front of me, I just stared at it.

"Do you not like pancakes?" my father asked.

"I do, I'm just not hungry," I shrugged.

My father had this weird thing about eating. Everything had to be eaten or he would flip out. I was doing this just to annoy him.

"Eat."

"No thank you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my father run both of his hands through his hair and take a deep breath, "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," I told him through clenched teeth.

He stood up from his spot, "Deal with your daughter, please. I have to go work for a little while."

Once my father left the room, I picked up my fork and began eating. My mother shook her head and giggled.

"I don't know why you do this to him," she said, "You know defying him will only make things worse."

"Doesn't mean I can't have fun with it," I smiled.

People said I was like my mother, always doing whatever I wanted; ignoring my father's rules. She and I had the same colored hair and small frame but I had my father's grey eyes. On some occasions, I also had his temper.

"I have to work as well," my mother kissed my forehead, "Please don't leave the house. Give your father some time to cool down before talking to him."

"Okay," I ate another piece of pancake.

My mother smiled before leaving the room. Gail turned to face me from the stove, grinning.

"You had your father searching all over town for you," she shook her head; "He woke Jason up to help him find you."

"He's crazy Gail! Why does everyone defend his stalkerish tendencies? I'm under constant watch with him! Everything I do, he knows about. I can't ever go out with my friends without the Christian Grey Army following me. All of my friends get to go to parties, meanwhile I have to stay at home and do nothing. Do you know how afraid guys are to ask me out because of my dad?"

"He means well Phoebe, he really does," Gail patted my hand, "You're his baby girl, he wants to make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"There're kids all over the world who don't have security detail following their every move and they survive," I tell her, "Why can't I live a normal life?"

She gave me a sad smile before cleaning the rest of the kitchen. After I finished my breakfast, I went upstairs to my doorless bedroom and sat on my bed. When Teddy lived here, it was bearable, not all of the attention was focused on me. But now that he was in college, I had my parents' full attention. I leaned back onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

My own personal driver, Jenkins, dropped me off at my school, Seattle Prep on Monday. This was the first time I had been out of the house in two days. I lived in solitary confinement at casa de la Grey all weekend. I busied myself with homework, playing the piano, watching movies, and throwing darts at a poster I made of my father's head.

"See you after school Jenkins," I tell him.

"Of course Ms. Grey," he pulled away.

My three best friends, Darcy, Brianne, and Cheyenne were waiting for me on the school's steps. The three of them were discussing the party they went to on Saturday. Not that I went of course.

"You'll come to the next one," Darcy smiled encouragingly.

Her annoyingly upbeat attitude made me want to rip out her strawberry blonde hair out. Instead, I smiled.

"Maybe."

Darcy has been my best friend since first grade when no one else would play with me because I had three security guards around me at all times. Even back then she was gorgeous. She had natural strawberry blonde, curly hair and big blue eyes. Guys loved looking at her; I had even caught Teddy looking at her for longer than needed from time to time. But she was always welcome in the Grey house, mainly because our fathers did business together. Brianne became friends with us in third grade. She is a native Columbian and still has a thick Columbian accent. Brianne had long, light dirty blonde hair and a heart-shaped face like an angel. Her hazel eyes were always bright and energetic; I hated yelling at her. Out of all of my friends, she was the most considerate and voice of reason. Cheyenne's parents were from Cambodia, which explained her long, silky, jet black hair. She had warm brown eyes that could figure out a person in a matter of seconds. She joined our group last, her father moved to Seattle when her mother died in fifth grade.

All day I had to listen to different people talk about the party I missed on Saturday. By the end of the day, I knew enough stories that I could tell to pretend that I was actually at the party. I was standing with Cheyenne at her locker when Ryan Yunker, another senior and a great basketball player, started walking over to us.

"Incoming," I muttered to Cheyenne.

He was probably coming to talk with her. Not that I was jealous or lacked self -confidence but guys stopped asking me out back in freshmen year when my brother told anyone if they dated me, he would break their dicks off. None of the guys wanted to risk losing their favorite part of their body. So I was shocked when Ryan approached me.

"Hey Phoebe," he smiled.

I couldn't help but blush. Ryan was gorgeous, he was well-built, tall, caramel colored, and had warm, chocolate-brown eyes.

"Y-yeah, hi," I tried to act natural.

It was one thing to talk to people that I didn't know outside of school. They didn't know that I was Christian Grey's daughter, school was different.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some coffee after school tomorrow," he rocked back and forth on his heels, "If you don't have any plans."

"I'm sure that'd be fine," out of the corner of my eye, I could see Cheyenne grinning at me, "We can meet at my locker after the last bell."

"Awesome, see you tomorrow," he smiled once more before walking out.

Cheyenne closed her locker and squealed, "Oh my god, Ryan Yunker just asked you out!"

I giggled, "I'm going out with Ryan Yunker!"

We ran and told Darcy and Brianne, who were equally excited. But then Brianne had to ruin the moment of happiness by bringing up the fact that my father wouldn't let me go out with him.

"You have to convince him to let you go!" Darcy said, "Hell, make up an excuse so that you don't have to go home straight after school. But you have to go on that date."

I knew she was right, but my father wouldn't see it from my point of view. Teddy of course didn't have this problem. He started dating when he was a freshman, girls loved him.

"I'll see you guys later," I said when Jenkins pulled up to the parking lot, "Wish me luck."

"I'll see you guys later," I said when Jenkins pulled up to the parking lot, "Wish me luck."

Both cars were in my driveway when Jenkins pulled in. The whole ride home, I had prepared a speech on what I was going to say. My mother would be easy to convince, it was my father that would be hard.

I heard my parent's voices in the kitchen and sighed.

"Father, mother, I have something I need to talk to you about," I walk into the kitchen.

My father was sitting at the countertop and my mother was slicing apple wedges.

"Yes?" my father raised an eyebrow at me.

"It is no secret that I am getting older and will soon be going to college. In college, you won't be able to control everything that I do. But I'm giving you a chance to prepare yourself by dating someone in my school. You could even meet him. I just want a chance to have friends of the opposite sex without you threatening to chop every body part of they have off."

My mother looked at my father who was rubbing his chin considerably.

"Okay."

I chocked in my own spit, "W-what?"

"You can have friends of the opposite sex. And if you wish to date them, bring them by the house for us to meet them. No sneaking around."

I ran to hug him, "Thank you daddy."

My mother was watching my father carefully but said nothing. I ran over to hug her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running up and telling my friends via four-way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Christian's POV:**_

"What do you have up your sleeve Christian?" Ana watched me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Nothing. Her request is reasonable. I have to go check on some stocks. I'll be less than an hour."

I sat at my desk chair and rung for Taylor. Not even a minute later he walked into my office.

"Sir?"

"I need applications for the top seven security people you know of. They have to be young, I'm thinking of eighteenish? Nineteen? And they need to be, uhm, good looking," I ordered.

Taylor gave me a knowing look, "Sir, are you sure about this?"

"Wouldn't you do the same for Sophie?" I shot back.

He seemed hesitant, "Probably not sir. Sophie would realize it was a set up."

"Do whatever you have to do to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Yes sir."

A few days later, Taylor brought the best seven security personnel into a conference room at GEH. After an extensive background check, a series of tests, and recommendations, these were the last few who made it.

I looked at each one of them carefully. They came in all different colors, builds, heights, and muscle tone. Instantly, I could cross out two and five; they had too much muscle. These boys had to pass for a high school senior, not college senior. Number six and one looked too intimidating for my sweet little Phoebe. Four had a goatee, and three had a ring on his wedding finger. Seven was perfect.

Number seven's name was Blaine O'Reilly. He was freshly nineteen, tall, dark, and handsome I guess. He came highly recommended from Welch and Taylor. His father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all served in the army; he had an impeccable IQ, top of his class, and was the only one who got the concept that they were supposed to come in undercover.

Blaine wore the dark wash jeans that were popular amongst kids nowadays and a solid yellow deep-V. I could already see Phoebe falling for him.

"Number seven, please come to my office. The rest of you can go. Thank you for your time," I said before walking out.

Taylor escorted the rest out the building while Blaine followed me. I knew I chose the right guy when I saw Andrea check him out. Then again, she checks me out every day.

"Andrea, hold my calls please. If Mrs. Grey calls, tell her I'm in an important meeting and I'll call her back after."

"Yes Mr. Grey," her eyes were still on Blaine.

Blaine sat across from me in my office, patiently waiting for duty. I sized him up closer; he didn't seem like a threat.

"So, tell me about yourself," I tell him.

"I just finished a tour in Iraq. My father, grandfather, and great-father were in the service. I'm tra-," he began.

"I already know that stuff. What're your hobbies? Interests?"

"Uhm," he frowned and looked around, "With all due respect sir, what does that have to do with my job? I thought bosses weren't allowed to ask these types of questions."

Laughing, I leaned back in my chair, "Do you even know what the assignment is?"

"Not really, I heard the job paid well and there would be employee benefits."

"You'll be paid very well and there are great employee benefits," I stared at him, "My daughter, Phoebe, likes to undermine me. Anything she can do to get under my skin, she will. Recently, she's been interested in dating. But I don't trust her judge of character. Knowing her, she would find an ex-convict just to piss me off. This is where you come in. I want you to befriend her, woo her, nothing too serious though."

It was Blaine's turn to stare at me, "Sir, if you don't mind me saying, this is crazy. There are all types of ways that this could go awry."

"That's why you'll do your best to make sure that won't happen. I'm not saying you have to marry her or anything, just keep her away from the sick predators that roam the streets."

He still looked hesitant. I stood up from my chair, Blaine followed me.

"I'll give you time to think about it. Think fast, there're other people who wanted this job just as much as you," I tell him.

We were in the waiting room of the floor when Phoebe walked out of the elevator. I looked at my watch; she was supposed to be in school.

"Phoebe, what're you doing here?" I ask her.

Of all days, she decided today to come and visit me?

"Mom told Jenkins to drop me off here to make sure you were okay. She said you weren't answering your phone," she looked over at Blaine.

I looked to see if there was a spark of interest in her eye, if there was one, she didn't show it.

"Oh, I was in a meeting. This is my new intern, Blaine," I clapped Blaine on his shoulder, "He's going to be going to your school starting tomorrow. He'll be joining us tonight for dinner."

"Oh," she looked at him again, "Well, see you later."

As she walked away, I turned to face Blaine. He was still staring after Phoebe, he began to look flustered.

"Like what you see?" I ask him.

Blaine turned to look at me, "W-what?"

"That's my daughter, the girl you will be looking after. I'm glad that you have somewhat of an attraction to her already. But remember, you are on the job. I was a teenage boy too and I remember what hormones are like but keep it in your pants son," I said.

"Yes sir."

"I'll have Andrea email you your new schedule and the address to my house. Casual clothes for dinner tonight. Be prepared to sweep her off of her feet, I do not want her to suspect anything. Got it?" I give him my iciest stare.

"Yes sir."

"Good," I smile.

Ana was reading a manuscript on the bed. She looked so beautiful and at ease in a simple, black pencil skirt and purple V-neck short sleeved shirt. What did I deserve to have such a beautiful wife and family?

"Welcome home Mr. Grey," she smiled when I walked into the room.

"Mrs. Grey," I kissed her on the lips, "Thank you for sending our daughter to spy on me this afternoon."

"You'd do the same thing to me if I didn't answer my phone either," she challenged me.

"Point well made," I tell her while slipping off my tie.

Her eyes travelled greedily all over my body.

"I can help you sir," she stood up and grabbed a hold of my tie.

"I like the sound of that," I growl before lowering her onto the bed.

Ana, Blaine, and I lounge in the family room waiting for Phoebe. Although I said to dress casually, Blaine is wearing dark khaki pants and a white button up shirt; I approve. Ana was asking him about his family when Phoebe walked in. She frowned at Blaine before sitting down next to me.

"So nice of you to join us," I said.

"I was on the phone," her voice was cool.

"Do you speak any other languages Blaine?" Ana continued questioning him.

"My family is from Brazil so I am fluent in Portuguese. But I also know French, Spanish, and some Italian."

"Impressive, isn't it Feebs?" I nudge her.

"Sure," she rolled her eyes.

"I was hoping that tomorrow you can let Blaine follow you, just until he figures out the scheme of things," I tell Phoebe.

"I have plans after school," she looks at me.

I raise my eyebrows, "With whom?"

"Just Darcy, Brianne, and Cheyenne."

Ana let out an exasperated sigh, "Well, let him follow you throughout the day and you can go out afterward."

"Maybe Blaine could come," I look at him.

He was sitting awkwardly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; did he have any pickup game?

"It's kind of a girl's day," Phoebe muttered.

"Well, don't stay out too late. You do have school the next day."

Phoebe smiled at her mother. Gail walked in to announce that dinner was ready. I let Ana and Phoebe walk ahead before grabbing Blaine's arm.

"If you can't handle this, tell me. You have yet to say anything to her. I'm not paying you to sit there!" I whispered.

Blaine nodded; I released his arm and followed everyone into the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Phoebe's POV**_

I stabbed my pork with my fork. Why did I have to be here for this? I had no desire to befriend Blake, Bill, or whatever his name was. He seemed uptight and didn't talk much.

"Your dad tells me that you're into photography, if it's alright with you, I'd love to see some of your photographs," Blaine said.

Before I had a chance to protest, my father spoke up for me.

"She'd love to show you them after dinner."

My parents and Blaine talked for the rest of the meal, I lost interest. Instead, I took in Blaine's appearance. He wasn't that bad looking, okay he was hot, but he worked for my father. He was probably all business and no pleasure just like my father. I became distracted by Blaine's jet black curls; I could picture myself running my fingers through his hair. Wait, what? I barely knew the guy and I wanted to jump his bones. He already had the Christian Grey stamp of approval and my parents seemed to like him. Through the rest of the meal, I pictured me and him together.

At the end of the meal, Gail and my mother cleared off the dinner table while my father practically insisted that I showed Blaine my photographs. It was weird considering the fact that he had never seen them.

I brought Blaine to the mini dark room my father had installed off of my room. I watched Blaine look through the pictures that were hanging up nervously. What if he thought they were bad? Most of the photos were of my family and friends. Some were random people in the park or mall.

"Well?" I broke the silence.

"These are good. Like really good. Do this for pure enjoyment or do you want to make a career out of it?"

No one had ever asked me that before. Suddenly I became glad that the room was too dark for him to see me blush.

"Well, I would like to travel the world as a photo journalist but I doubt my father would let me. I just think that there's something so liberating about travelling and meeting new people. It makes you thankful for what you have when you see how little some other people have," Blaine's intense gaze made me uncomfortable, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that I didn't picture you this deep."

Anger rattled inside of me, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean to offend," Blaine came over to me.

"Well you did!"

"What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" he snapped, "I've been nothing but nice to you but you already determined that I was not worth your time."

Taken aback, I stood stunned. No one talked to me like that.

"I don't hate you," I mumbled, "I'm sorry; it's just how I am."

"No you're not. You're the girl in these pictures. In these you look so carefree and happy. Not this 'daddy's little devil' act that you like to put on from time to time," Blaine continued when he saw that I wasn't going to say anything, "Why do you do it?"

"You don't know what it's like living under constant scrutiny. Everything I do has to be perfect and if it's not, I'm considered a failure. You don't understand the pressure my father puts on us. So don't pretend that you get me," I shoot back once I find my voice.

"I have you figured out Phoebe Grey," he leaned in closer.

"No, you don't. You don't even know me," I leaned away, backing away from him and into a wall.

"Well if I don't I'd like to get to know you," his voice was low and seductive.

"Not a chance," I breathed.

Blaine was mere inches away from me; I could feel his body heat from where I stood. He lifted a finger to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear, I gasped as our bodies came into contact. He must've felt it too, but he was better at controlling his expressions.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Blaine said before crashing his lips onto mine.

His body pinned me tightly against the wall, I could feel his muscular body through his t-shirt. This wasn't my first kiss but the kisses I had before were never like this. Nothing ever made me this turned on and begging for more. I ran my fingers through Blaine's hair, accomplishing my desire from the table, groaning at the silkiness. Blaine brought my hips closer to his as he travelled down my neck, stopping right above my collarbone. All of a sudden, he pushed away, breathing heavily.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow," he ran out the room.

Blaine acted like nothing had happened the next day. Jenkins dropped us off at school and we walked in silence to where my friends were waiting. Their mouths hung agape at the sight of him. So did other girls as they walked by. He wasn't wearing anything eye grabbing. Just a white V-neck t-shirt and black jeans. His aviator sunglasses rested on top of his curly black hair.

Blaine's eyes seemed to be searching throughout the whole campus. He needed to calm down; there were no threats on campus.

"Guys, this is Blaine," I said to my friends, "Blaine, this is Darcy, Cheyenne, and Brianne."

He waved, his eyes still wandering around campus.

"Did you ask your dad about the date yet?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah, he still isn't too fond of the idea of me dating, so I told him that I was going with you guys," my eyes were still on Blaine, trying to figure out if he would tell my father.

"You lied to your father?" Blaine snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Blaine, that's what teenagers do. I've lied to him more than once believe it or not."

The warning bell rung before he had a chance to respond. My friends left, all except Brianne; we had a class together next.

"You go ahead; I have to bring him to the office. Save me a seat."

Brianne nodded and followed the rest of the kids into the building.

"You know, you shouldn't lie to your dad. He worries about you," Blaine muttered.

"You don't know anything about me and my dad's relationship," I snorted, "And I know he worries about me, too much. I'm not this fragile little girl he wants people to see me as."

"I don't think you're fragile, in fact, you're a lot tougher than I imagined."

I rolled my eyes to hide my smile, "Keep talking like that and we'll have a repeat of last night."

I don't know if it's a figure of my imagination or not but I swore I heard him mutter, "I wouldn't mind that."

Somehow, Blaine and I had every single class together; even my elective, photography. I felt like I had a puppy following me around all day. Girls would giggle and war at Blaine but he ignored them. Our last class of the day was study hall. We sat in the library trying to finish translating French phrases. Blaine was done in ten minutes. Every few minutes he would look around the room, he was driving me crazy.

"What is your problem?" I whispered, "People are going to think you're crazy!"

Blaine sighed, "Are you almost done with your homework?"

"I have a few more conjugations to do. You do know you can leave, right?"

"No, I can't. I'm not leaving you here alone."

I felt a warm pair of hands wrap around my shoulders, "She's not alone, I'm here."

Ryan sat down next to me, flashing a perfect smile. A scowl appeared on Blaine's face.

"Who're you?" Blaine questioned, "She needs to study."

"I'm Ryan Yunker," Ryan extended his hand towards Blaine, "Nice to meet you."

Blaine stated at Ryan's outstretched hand. The final bell rung, school was finally over.

"I'm going out after school with Ryan. You can catch a ride with Jenkins back to my dad's workplace. Bye!"

I took Ryan's hand and pulled us out of the library. Annoyingly, Blaine continued to follow us.

"After we get some coffee I can drive you back," Ryan offered, "I just got my motorcycle license."

I agreed at the same time Blaine objected. I shot him an annoyed look, he had to go.

"Can you excuse me for a second?" I ask Ryan.

He nodded before walking ahead.

"What the hell is your problem?" I shoved Blaine, "You don't control what I do! Just go to my dad's office and file contracts or whatever you do. I'm going on a date, you're making this awkward."

"I don't like that guy," he ignored my comment, "I don't trust him. Why don't you bring him to your dad's work?"

"You're infuriating! I'm leaving to go back and enjoy myself. Don't follow me."

I took a few steps and paused to make sure Blaine took the hint. Ryan was waiting for me outside, motorcycle helmet in hand. The way he leaned against it made him ten times hotter.

"You ready?" he handed me the helmet.

Eagerly, I accepted it. I had never been on a motorcycle. My father said they were too dangerous. But my father wasn't here, was he? I straddled the motorcycle, clutching onto Ryan. He smelled like Abercrombie.

Blaine exited the building, his hands folded across his chest. There was a smug look on his face. I turned to see what he was looking at. My father was storming out of his SUV with Taylor.

"Don't you dare start that motorcycle!" my father hollered.

Ryan slid his helmet off, "Is this your dad?"

"Yes," I hissed staring at Blaine.

Who the hell did he think he was? My father stood in front of Ryan's bike, foot on the wheel.

"Let's go Phoebe," my father ordered.

Knowing it wasn't worth the argument, I stood up from Ryan's seat.

"Say goodbye to your little friend," my father continued.

I waved, embarrassedly at Ryan. Blaine was standing near us now, looking pleased.

"See you later Phoebe," Ryan zoomed away.

I could feel tears running down my face as I stormed towards Taylor. My father and Blaine followed closely behind. I refused to be near the two of them. I sat next to Taylor in the front and stared out of the window.

"I don't care how mad you are at me Phoebe. You are to never ride on a motorcycle, do you hear me?" my father continued to yell, "Those things are dangerous! What were you thinking?"

"That I could get away from you, instead you have mini Christian follow me around."

"For a good reason! Thank god he called me before you fell off and hurt yourself."

I glared at Blaine from the window, "Yes, thank god for Blaine. Taylor, can you bring me to my grandparent's house?"

"No Taylor," my father interjected, "We are going home."

"Either drive me now or I'll sneak out in the middle of the night and never come back! How does that sound? Find a pimp somewhere and sell my body for coke. I'm sure they'll welcome me, especially since it runs in the family," I say before I realize it.

My father's body goes frigid.

"I didn't mean that," I turn to face him.

"Bellevue Taylor," my dad's voice is silent but cold.

The rest of the car ride was quiet. I shut the door and walked into my grandparent's house.

"Grams? Grandpa?" I searched through the house.

No one was home. I walked out back and into the boathouse. My dad loved to take us sailing and I grew fond of the ocean because of it. Sailing was a thing my father and I did to bond. Teddy was too much of a mama's boy to enjoy the thrill of the ocean. I survived through thrills.

Nestling into one of the hand carved wooden boats my father and I built together. I remembered getting so many splinters and my father became worried that I was going to get an infection. It took Grams to convince him that I was fine and that he was being over dramatic. I fell asleep remembering the happier times.

My phone's vibrations woke me up. I had thirty missed calls, eight voice mails, and ten worried text messages. A majority of them were from my father, then my mother, Grams and grandpa, and one from Teddy. My voicemails consisted of my father begging me to answer my phone and that he loved me. What were they going so nuts about? Then I remembered that I was sleeping in one of the boats in the boat house.

Back when I found out that my father tracked my calls and messages, I shut off my phone's location finder. A girl needed her privacy from time to time.

I walked down to my grandparent's house. I could hear my whole family in there. All eyes turned towards me at the sound of the door opening. My father was the first one to hug me.

"Dear god," he kissed my forehead, "Do you know how much trouble you're in?"

"Christian, she's finally home and you're worrying about punishing her?" my mom wiped her tears and hugged me tightly.

"Where have you been? When I called your grandparents they said that they haven't seen you so I became worried," my father explained, his eyes still wide with worry.

"I fell asleep in one of the boats, I'm sorry," I apologized.

My Uncle Elliot rolled his eyes, "I got called out of work for this? She's clearly fine; Christian was overreacting; just like he always does."

"Elliot," my grandmother frowned.

Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate left, leaving me, my parents, and my grandparents to talk. Oh, and Blaine.

"Would you care to explain how in the hell you figured out to turn off your tracking service?" my father got back into his usual self, "What if something had happened? We would have no idea where to find you!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

My parents sat in front of me, my grandparents sat protectively by my side.

"So are you still not coming home?" my father asked.

I could see the look in his eyes; he was trying to not show the fear in his eyes.

"Correct, I'm staying here tonight. I'll think about coming home tomorrow."

"Phoebe, please come home. We can talk everything through," my mother begged.

"I can't," I shook my head, "You guys treat me like I'm still a child. I don't need you guys monitoring my every move; especially you dad. You make it impossible to make any friends, you took my door off in my bedroom, and then today, you completely embarrassed me in front of Ryan! And yet, you don't get it when I say you guys suffocate me."

"I do understand Fee, but I won't apologize for wanting to keep my family safe. You staying here won't solve anything, you should come home and we can all talk," my father basically begged.

Again, I shook my head, "I'm sorry but I'm staying here."

My father's eyes fell to the ground, "If that's what you want. I'll have Jenkins pick you up tomorrow and bring you to school."

I nodded, "Okay."

My parents stood up to leave.

"We love you Phoebe," my mother hugged me.

"I know."

My father leaned down to hug me, my arms stayed slack to my sides. My grandparents escorted my parents out, leaving me and Blaine alone. He was hovering in the corner, still wearing the clothes from earlier today.

"I feel bad about the whole Ryan situation. I really am sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," I lied.

"You suck at lying, that's why you always get caught," he smirked.

"I'll work on it."

Blaine shook his head and stalked off towards the door, "Your dad really does just want to keep you safe. You should be lucky that he cares."

The whole mercurial trait I inherited from my father kicked in, "If it weren't for you, none of this would've happened. I don't understand why you feel the need to protect me all the time."

"I needed to protect you today because you were going to get onto a motorcycle with that idiot jock!" Blaine snapped, "Honestly, you should be thanking me."

"You were just jealous! Admit it, you didn't want me to go on the date with him just to annoy me."

"And why would I do that?" he challenged, "I think you got it all wrong, you're the infuriating one! I saved your life. You could at least thank me."

"You like me, that's why you didn't want me to go on a date with Ryan. Isn't it?" I glared at him, "You really were jealous!"

"What're you talking about? I think you're a little full of yourself," he crossed his arms over his chest.

I stepped closer, teasing him, "Admit it, you were jealous!"

"No."

"Yes you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Uh huh," I stood in front of him.

"No way, your psycho."

"Want to know how I know you're lying?" I stepped closer, "Because when I do this…"

I kissed him, surprising him for a second. It took him a second to respond. Next thing I knew, he was pressing me against the marble column. The kiss was just as good as I remembered. He was gentle but rough at the same time. I've made out with some guys who wasted no time before putting their tongue down my throat. Blaine wasn't like that. His strong hands pulled me against him, I felt so safe in his arms. Blaine pulled away, softly biting my lower lip before coming back for more.

"Blaine, are you ready to," my father paused at the entryway to the family room.

We sprung apart from one another. My father had clearly seen what we were just doing, but he pretended that nothing had happened.

"You ready to go?" my father asked, with a small smile on his lips.

Blaine coughed, "Yeah, see you tomorrow Phoebe."

My father turned back one last time, a grin still threatening to leave his lips, but he just shook his head before walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Christian's POV:**_

"Grey," I answered, my attention on an email from Ros.

"Sir, it's Blaine. Phoebe is trying to get onto a motorcycle with a Ryan Yunker. I've attempted to refrain her from getting on but, well, she's a fighter."

I groaned, "I'll be right there."

"TAYLOR!" I yelled.

Taylor walked into the room, "Yes sir?"

"We need to get to Phoebe's school, pronto."

"Right away sir."

When I picked out the school Phoebe was going to attend, I made sure that I would be able to reach her in under five minutes; just in case. The traffic was light, Taylor got there in four. I saw Blaine on the front steps, watching Phoebe get onto a motorcycle.

"Don't you dare start that motorcycle!" I yelled at her.

Motorcycle boy took his helmet off. Good, I liked to look at peoples' faces before I rip their heads off.

Taylor was on the phone next to me, no doubt calling Welch to get a profile on motorcycle boy. I stomped my heel on top of the wheel. Motorcycle boy looked like he was going to bolt, with or without his motorcycle.

"Let's go Phoebe," I ordered.

For once in her life, she followed my instructions.

"Say goodbye to your little friend."

A flush crept up her neck; I didn't give a damn about how nervous she was; as long as she was safe. Motorcycle boy slipped his helmet back on before hightailing it out of the parking lot. Phoebe ran ahead of us to the car, Blaine fell into step with me.

"You did good," I tell Blaine.

"Thank you sir."

To prove how mad she was at me, Phoebe sat up in the front with Taylor. I shook my head; she was just as disobedient as her mother.

"I don't care how mad you are at me Phoebe. You are to never ride on a motorcycle, do you hear me?" I yelled, "Those things are dangerous! What were you thinking?"

I would know considering I was going to buy a motorcycle company but their insurance rates were outrageous. Ros advised me that it wasn't worth it.

"That I could get away from you, instead you have mini Christian follow me around," Phoebe's voice was just as loud as mine.

I looked over at Blaine, did he tell her? Reading my mind, he turned to me and shook his head.

"For a good reason! Thank god he called me before you fell off and hurt yourself."

"Yes, thank god for Blaine. Taylor, can you bring me to my grandparent's house?"

Was she really going to bring my parents into her decision to prove how terrible of a father I am?

"No Taylor," I signed Taylor's checks, not Phoebe, "We are going home."

"Either drive me now or I'll sneak out in the middle of the night and never come back! How does that sound? Find a pimp somewhere and sell my body for coke. I'm sure they'll welcome me, especially since it runs in the family."

My stomach feels like a bowling ball was dropped on top of it. Ana had thought that telling the kids about the crackwhore was a good idea and said that it would make them feel like they could share more with us. Now look what Phoebe did, use the crackwhore against me.

"I didn't mean that," Phoebe's head swings to me, her identical grey eyes wide with regret.

"Bellevue Taylor."

The rest of the car ride was awkward. From the back seat, I could hear Phoebe's sniffles. We pulled up to my parents' house and I watched Phoebe get out the car, "GEH please, Taylor."

"Yes sir."

Blaine gave me the breakdown of their day. Welch sent me the report on Ryan, definitely not suitable for Phoebe.

Full Name: Ryan Emmanuel Yunker

DOB: Feb. 28, 1994

Occupation: Full time student

GPA: 3.2

Parents:

Father: Joshua Ralph Yunker

Occupation: Mechanic  
Salary: $42k

Education:  
High School: GED

College: N/A

Mother: Dianne Margaret Yunker

Education:  
High School: Seattle Day High School  
College: Seattle Community College

Occupation:  
Bank Teller  
Salary:  
$32k

Siblings:  
N/A

"He and Phoebe were supposed to go out after school today," Blaine explained, "He seems to like her and she likes him."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen. Right?" I give him a hard stare.

"Yes sir."

I was in the middle of work when my cell phone rung, knowing that it would be Ana yelling at me for being late for dinner, I ignored the call. There was a knock on the door, couldn't people just let me work?

"What?" I yelled.

Taylor walked in, his face not in its usual stoic expression, "Sir, Mrs. Grey just called. She wanted to know where Phoebe was and I told her that we dropped her off at Bellevue. But she said that neither one of your parents had seen her."

This child was going to be the death of me.

"Let's go!" I stood up from my desk.

Andrea was typing at her desk, I told her to go home; she really needed to do something with her life. Inside the elevator I called Blaine.

"Yes sir?" his voice was groggy.

"Phoebe is missing, be ready in ten minutes."

I hung up, not bothering to listen for protests. My baby girl was missing! Blaine was waiting for us outside his apartment; I was beginning to like this kid more and more.

"Have you heard from her?" I questioned him, dialing Phoebe's number.

"No sir," he looked away, "Not like she would answer anyway."

I shot him a silencing glare before calling Phoebe again, "Phoebe, please pick up. I'm sorry; we need to talk this out. I love you."

Next, I called Elliot, "Hey little bro."

"Phoebe is missing. She's run away. Get to Bellevue, now."

"Jesus Christ, I'm sure it's nothing. Teenagers do this all the time!" Elliot argued.

"Yes they do but they also get murdered and raped all the time but that doesn't stop people from worrying about them," I snapped, "Get off your lazy ass and get to Bellevue!"

I knew Teddy wouldn't know where she was, he would've called. We really should've stopped after him, he was the responsible child. Mia was with Ethan in the Bahamas, but I wouldn't put it past her to help Phoebe. I added her to the list of people to call. Taylor pulled up to Bellevue, Blaine and I jumped out of the car. Ana ran into my arms, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Christian, where could she have gone?" she cried on to my shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find her," I promised.

"Sir, Welch can't find a tracking signal for her cell phone. She's turned it off," Taylor tells me.

"For fuck's sakes!" I screamed.

Phoebe was incredibly smart; I had to give her that. The news only made Ana cry harder. My mother brought over a mug of tea for Ana, her way of trying to help.

"Why would she do this?" my father questioned.

"I wouldn't let her get on a motorcycle with this meathead of a basketball player," I explain.

Blaine smirked at my description of Ryan. Elliot walked in with Kate in tow, any other time I would groan at the sight of her; she was not what I needed right now.

"Any news?" Kate asked.

"No."

"Did you try her friends?" Kate continued.

"Yes."

"Teddy?"

"I sent him a text."

"Don't you guys have her on lock down or whatever? How did she get from under your watch?" Elliot looked more than amused.

"Fuck off Elliot," I yelled.

Just then, the door opened. A tired looking Phoebe walked into the room. Her eyes grew in surprise when I ran to hug her.

"Dear god," I kissed my forehead, "Do you know how much trouble you're in?"

My baby was home safe.

Ana came to join the group hug, "Christian, she's finally home and you're worrying about punishing her?"

Phoebe got passed around by everyone.

"Where have you been? When I called your grandparents they said that they haven't seen you so I became worried."

"I fell asleep in one of the boats, I'm sorry," I apologized.

Elliot rolled his eyes "I got called out of work for this? She's clearly fine; Christian was overreacting; just like he always does."

"Elliot," my mother scolded him.

Elliot and Kate left to give us privacy to talk with our rebel of a daughter.

"Would you care to explain how in the hell you figured out to turn off your tracking service?" I was still pissed, "What if something had happened? We would have no idea where to find you!"

"I'm sorry," Phoebe didn't look that sorry.

A moment of silence filled the room.

"So are you still not coming home?"

"Correct, I'm staying here tonight. I'll think about coming home tomorrow," Phoebe shook her head.

"Phoebe, please come home. We can talk everything through," Ana begged beside me.

"I can't! You guys treat me like I'm still a child. I don't need you guys monitoring my every move; especially you dad. You make it impossible to make any friends, you took my door off in my bedroom, and then today, you completely embarrassed me in front of Ryan! And yet, you don't get it when I say you guys suffocate me," Phoebe argued.

She was acting like a child right now!

"I do understand Fee, but I won't apologize for wanting to keep my family safe. You staying here won't solve anything, you should come home and we can all talk," I stared at her.

"I'm sorry but I'm staying here," she looked away.

I felt my heart fall, she was leaving me, "If that's what you want. I'll have Jenkins pick you up tomorrow and bring you to school."

"Okay."

On our way out to leave, I leaned to give my baby girl a hug, but her arms stayed slack to her sides. My mother and father followed us out to the car, I gave Blaine a nod.

"You really have to ease up on her Christian or one day she won't come back," my mother said.

"I know that mom but she needs to be taken care of. She was going to get on a motorcycle with a newly licensed driver! You have to understand where I'm coming from, motorcycle accidents happen all the time!"

"Yes, but so do cars, bikes, boats, _choppers_," my mother tried to reason with me.

"I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to her."

Ana wrapped her arms around my waist, "You need to give her breathing room, you weren't like this with Teddy."

"Only because Teddy wasn't a thrill seeker. Phoebe gets a rush of adrenaline whenever there's danger. One of these days she's going to do something incredibly stupid just to test me, then what? She dies and we never forgive ourselves," I shuddered at the thought of her dead.

Ana gave me a sympathetic look, "Go get Blaine so we can go home. You need to rest before you get hurt yourself."

I kissed her forehead, "Be right back."

"Blaine, are you ready to," I paused at the entrance.

What was he doing with his tongue down my daughter's throat? Oh right, I paid him to do that.

"You ready to go?" I tried to keep an impassive face.

Blaine coughed, "Yeah, see you tomorrow Phoebe."

The two of them looked so embarrassed, this kid worked fast.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

I made it a point to give Blaine the cold shoulder the next day and the day after that, then the day after that. But he followed me around faithfully. We never talked to one another. Ryan was the only comfort I had by the end of the day. He miraculously didn't think that I was the school freak for what my father did. For once being Christian Grey's daughter didn't mess up my life.

Blaine would sit at the study hall table with us, clenching and unclenching his fist while Ryan and I flirted. Ryan would skip gym to hang out with me, he was so romantic and more fun to hang out with. Blaine would force me to do my homework whereas Ryan would take me to the book shelves and make out with me. I didn't feel the same intensity that I felt with Blaine but I usually ignored it.

People would talk about me and Ryan, they would say how cute we were and how they were jealous that I was dating such a great guy. Dating? We've only been talking for five days. But this was high school, people talked. When I told Ryan about what they were saying he shrugged it off and said that we could date. It was so informal that I didn't even know where we stood.

"Are you going to come to my game tomorrow night," Ryan leaned across the table and was dangerously close to kissing me.

His lips distracted me, "It depends, are you inviting me?"

"Yeah, then after the game the team is having a small party. You should definitely come."

"She can't go," Blaine responded, "She has plans."

"No I don't," I glared at Blaine, "I'd love to go to your game."

"Sweet, catch ya later," he gave me a chaste kiss.

I waited for Ryan to leave before hitting Blaine, "Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"Your father isn't going to like the fact that you're going to a party where there'll probably be alcohol."

"So what? I'm not going to tell him and you better not!" I point my finger at him.

"Maybe I will."

"If you tell him not only will I chop your balls off, but I'll make sure to make you're life even more difficult."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "You make my life difficult already."

* * *

It was the night of the big game and I sat with my friends. Blaine sat a few seats away with a girl named Ellie Philips. She invited him during lunch today and then told him about the after party. He was all too eager to come. We made eye contact and I quickly looked away. I focused on Ryan who was running down the court with the ball. We were up by five points with less than thirty seconds left in the fourth quarter.

"Come on, come on," I patted my legs, anxious about the final score.

Ryan made the game winning shot as the buzzer sounded. I clutched onto Darcy's hand and started jumping for joy.

The post-game party was at Ryan's house in a quiet neighborhood. Or what was once a quiet neighborhood. Cars upon cars with blaring music and crowds of people walked into Ryan's. Some people went to our school, others didn't.

All of my friends went to go and either drink or flirt with some of the college guys that were there. I was looking for Ryan when I bumped into Blaine.

"Great party," he screamed over the music, "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend and I don't know. I'm trying to find him."

Blaine pointed up the stairs, "I saw him go up that way about ten minutes ago."

I had to climb over couples making out on the staircase. Upstairs was somewhat quieter but the smell of alcohol, weed, and sweat stayed. I opened a random door, there was a three way going on with two girls in my physics class and a boy on the lacrosse team. Awkward. The next door was the bathroom. Followed by his parents' bedroom, an empty bedroom, and last but not least; his bedroom.

There was different music coming from there and the stench of weed. I opened the door to Ryan and this girl making out over a bong. Ryan pulled away and waved at me, stoned out of his mind.

"Hey Feebs."

"What the hell are you doing?"

The girl was taking her shirt off and Ryan's eyes checked her out.

"Join us," he stood up.

"No thanks, goodbye Ryan."

Blaine stood behind me; he had seen the whole thing.

"You did that on purpose. You wanted me to see him and that girl! If you hate me so much, why is it that you always go where I go? God, why're you such an asshole?" I pushed him out of the way, tears already beginning to fall.

I ran outside, I just wanted to go home. My real home, not my grandparents'.

"Phoebe, wait," Blaine called out.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at him, attempting to get into my car.

He couldn't take the hint. Blaine slipped into the car with me when I unlocked the doors.

"Get out of my car!" I yelled.

"Not until you accept my apology. I honestly didn't know he was up there with her. I walked upstairs to make sure that you were okay," he said calmly.

"I think you're lying, you're a fucking liar just like everyone else. Just because you're my dad's intern doesn't mean you have to keep an eye on me! You've ruined my life ever since you got here!" I cried.

Blaine tried to wipe my tears away, I flinched at his touch.

"I don't like seeing you cry," he muttered, "But even then you still look beautiful."

"This is why I don't understand you! One minute you make me feel like a complete idiot and then the next minute you say something like that! You and I both know that I look like a mess!" I sniffed, "All because of a stupid boy."

"You look fine," he wiped a few more tears away.

"Why're you being so nice? Why aren't you back inside with Ellie, getting her wasted so that you can sleep with her?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Yes, because I'm that kind of guy. Do you honestly think that everyone is out to get you or something? Why do I have to have a motive to see if you're okay? I saw you cry, something I hope you never do again, because I love seeing you happy."

"Then why wouldn't you let me go to the party? You made such a big deal out of it just to make me mad!" I became angry again, "You're so controlling and harsh, just like my father!"

"For the love of God Phoebe," Blaine leaned back on the chair, "I don't even know why I'm here. You're the most disobedient, pestering, loud, rude, person that I have ever met. But I still can't refrain myself from liking you. The thought of you going on a date with any other guy makes me want to strangle the guy. Yet here we are, in your car. I want to go back and punch Ryan in the face one for making you cry and then for being stupid enough that he didn't realize how he missed out being with a great girl."

"You like me?" I whispered, "But, you kissed me, I kissed you, and then neither one of us talk about it afterwards. Are you afraid of what my dad will say? He won't fire you because you're hooking up with his daughter; if anything, he'd give you a promotion," I said.

"You're so dense sometimes," he smiled, "I don't care if your father knows about us. It's just half the time I don't know if you're going to rip my head off or make out with me."

I giggled, "I get that from my dad, the whole mood swings thing."

"I can tell."

"So where does this leave us?" I ask him hopefully.

Blaine turned to me, "Together."

Then he gave me one of those heart stopping, mind racing, kisses. I unhooked my seatbelt and climbed over to him, never breaking contact. Blaine's hands kept me from falling down. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands wrapped around my waist. I kissed his upper lip as he lightly sucked my lower lip. He tried to slip in his tongue but I drove him wild by getting him riled up, I grabbed his jean belt loop and hooked my fingers into them before rocking back and forth. We wandered over each other's teeth, inner cheeks, and gums. Blaine pulled away from me, breathing like he hadn't had water for days.

"You and me, you're mine, no one else's," he panted.

"Yours," I said before moving down to sucking his neck.

He groaned before pulling me back up for more intense kissing. I couldn't get enough of him but I had to pull away from him before I did something that I would regret later on. Our heavy breathing fogged up the windows, I couldn't help but giggle at how intense we had made out.

"I love your giggle," Blaine kissed me again.

I kissed him back deeply, "I love making out with you."

"I love your smell," he breathed my skin before kissing me again, "It's intoxicating."

"I love your smile," I forced his lips upward.

This earned a genuine smile from him.

"It's only there when you're around," he grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and pushed his chest back into the seat, "Whatever you say Romeo. How're you going to tell my dad?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," his tone was impassive.

"Okay, I'll leave it to you," I snuggled into his chest, "We should probably get going, this party is going to get put down soon and I don't think my father would like it if we pull into the driveway with policemen."

"You're probably right," he played with my hair, "I don't want to leave you though."

"When will I see you next?" I looked up at him.

"Well if you moved back to your parents' house, we'd see each other more."

I groaned, "I just don't want to deal with my father right now. I'm a big girl, I know how to survive."

"He's just making sure nothing hurts you," Blaine kissed my head, "And I'll be doing the same."

"Yes, but see," I tugged on his shirt collar, "You're more fun to look at and a great kisser."

Blaine laughed, "Well considering he's your dad, that's not saying much."

"True, but you're mine."

"Yes, yours," he rubbed his nose on top of mine before coming back for more kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Christian's POV:**_

Blaine and Phoebe were official now, at my approval of course. Phoebe and Blaine came to my office to ask if it was okay.

"I would like to date your daughter sir," Blaine said, a smile threatening to leave his lips.

Smug bastard.

"I see," I played along, "And why should I let you date my daughter? You're an employee; it would be a conflict of interest."

"I won't let my personal life mix in with my business life. Although it's not an ideal relationship, with you being my boss and all, but I really like your daughter and with your permission; I would like to date her," he said.

I looked over to Phoebe, she looked so hopeful for me to say yes. To stall, I rubbed my chin, staring at the two of them.

"Well, welcome to the family," I grinned.

Phoebe ran to give me a hug, the first hug from her in a long time, "Thank you daddy."

* * *

Blaine was always at our house, not that I minded. A happy Phoebe was a happy Christian. Hell, they even made out on the furniture constantly and I would pretend not to notice. Everyone liked Blaine, everyone except Teddy. But that was his on as an older brother, to make sure no one hurt his younger sister. Ana thought it was a match made in heaven. The only people who knew of Blaine's real job, to protect my Phoebe, was me, Blaine, and Taylor; I planned to keep it that way.

The week of Thanksgiving break, Blaine was over from breakfast to well after dinner. Ana climbed into bed, wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing me.

"You did good Grey, hiring Blaine was the best thing you could have ever done," Ana kissed my chest.

"The best?" I grinned down at her.

"Pretty much."

I pinned her beneath me, "Even better than sex?"

Ana bit her lip and nodded, that was enough to turn me on. Keeping her arms pinned above her head, I began sucking, nibbling, kissing everything on her beautiful body. Beneath me, Ana writhed and moaned. I hiked her legs around me and blew on her sex.

"Are you sure?"

Ana was at a loss for words, she barely managed to respond. I sucked and licked in between her folds. She bucked in pleasure.

"Am I good at this Mrs. Grey?" I teased, slipping my finger into her.

"Christian," she deepened her hips into my mouth.

"Am I pleasing you?"

"Yes," she hissed.

I let my tongue explore her walls; she let out screams of pleasure as I sucked. She was so close. Her thighs clamped my head down onto her, refusing to let go until she orgasmed. I grabbed her nipple through her night gown and pulled.

"Please," she whimpered.

A grinned before giving her one last lick before she exploded in my mouth. She gripped my hair and she climaxed, groaning and moaning in pleasure. I continued to lick until all of her juices were gone.

"Turn around," I demanded her.

Still coming down from her orgasm, she sleepily turned around. I released her legs and mounted her from behind.

"Hold onto the bed Anastasia," I commanded before thrusting deeply into her.

Ana let out a satisfied cry after each thrust. We became synchronized as I thrusted harder and deeper into her. With one final jerk, we both came, crying out each other's names.

Ana snuggled into my chest before drifting off, I followed not much after.

* * *

Blaine knocked on my home office door, "Sir?"

"Yes, what is it?" I frowned.

Blaine slipped into the room, closing the door softly behind him, "There's a problem, Phoebe wants to meet my parents."

"I don't see the problem."

"I know for a fact that my father would not play along with this."

I sighed, placing my head in my hands, "Okay, I get it now. What do you recommend?"

"I could tell my friends about it to make sure they don't say anything but I needed to tell you so that I don't breach the contract," he murmured.

"Okay, but Blaine, make sure this works."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

With my father's blessing, Blaine and I began to date exclusively. I moved back in with my parents and they gave me the space I needed; especially my father. He let Blaine come over all the time and stay until after dinner. I didn't get the whole intern thing seeing as Blaine was always with me. But Blaine said that he usually worked later at night with managing my father's work emails.

It was a few days before Thanksgiving when Teddy and Ava came back. Ava was Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate's eldest. She and Teddy were only a couple of months apart. I was the runt of my family and it had its perks but also it's disadvantages. Teddy was overly possessive over me. Every time Blaine was over, Teddy would come downstairs and sit with us. My father finally told Teddy to leave us alone.

Blaine and I were lying on the couch, making out from time to time when I broke away.

"How come Ive never met your family? You've met all of mine," I stared at him.

Blaine looked uncomfortable, "My mom died when I was younger. I don't have any siblings and my dad isn't around a lot."

"Who do you live with?"

"Friends."

Why was he being so secretive?

"Well how come I've never met your friends?" I challenged, I was not going to let this go.

"You've never asked," Blaine played with my hair.

"Can I meet your friends?" I asked.

"No."

I sat up from his chest, "Are you embarrassed by me or something?"

Blaine sighed, "You know that's not true. I would love to show you off but it's complicated."

"It's not complicated, just say I embarrass you."

And that's how I met Blaine's two roommates, Charlie and Sean. Charlie was loud, obnoxious, vulgar, and funny; I loved him. He was tall, lean, and had orange hair. He and Blaine have been friends since they were little kids. Sean was just as funny as the other two, tall, part African-American, part Japanese. Sean met Blaine in the army.

"I didn't know you were in the army," I turned to Blaine, "How is that possible if you're in high school?"

"It was army camp," Blaine glared at Sean, "Sean just likes to say the army to make himself sound cooler."

I listened to funny stories about Blaine, things he never told me before. Like that he was deathly afraid of roller coasters, and that Blaine had travelled all over the world, and that Blaine was really good at cooking.

"You guys have to join us for Thanksgiving!" I clasped my hands together, beside me, Blaine rejected the idea, "Don't let Blaine  
scare you away. I loved meeting you guys."

"We'd love to come to Thanksgiving at your house," Charlie grinned.

In the car, Blaine was quiet.

"You're friends are really nice, I don't know why you didn't want me to meet them," I turned to Blaine.

"I never said I didn't want you to meet them," Blaine rolled his eyes, "It was just that you shouldn't."

I dropped the subject, "So there's this party tomorrow night."

Blaine glanced at me, "We aren't going to a party."

"We never do anything fun! All we ever do is stay inside. My dad would let us go if you went."

"I'm not going to be the reason why you get alcohol poisoning. Your dad would kill me!" Blaine turned into my driveway.

Sighing, I stared out the window. It wasn't like I was losing interest in him, but I was becoming restless. We always stayed at my house, we would always watch either TV or a movie, and then made out some, ate dinner, and he would leave.

My father noticed my annoyance when I walked in.

"Everything alright?" he questioned, his eyes looking out the window.

"It's fine," I mumbled.

"Why aren't you smiling? You usually can't stop grinning after hanging out with Blaine. Did something happen?"

I leaned against the door, "Nothing happened, just like nothing ever happens. We do the same thing everyday, we're turning into you and mom."

"And what's wrong with that?" my father smirked, "Your mother and I are very happy with our lives."

"Ugh, nevermind!" I stomped upstairs.

Darcy would know what to do, I missed seeing her. Since I've been spending all of my time with Blaine, I rarely saw my friends. But they understood, it was only natural to drift apart, it was part of growing up. We had been friends for a good portion of our lives that they didn't hold it against me.

"What if you go to the party, without Blaine?" Darcy asked.

Darcy, Cheyenne, Brianne and I were on a four way video call on our desktops.

"My dad would never let me go!" I explained, "He would only consider it if Blaine went."

"What if you said you were sleeping over one of our houses? And that you were meeting up with Blaine there." Cheyenne offered.

"Blaine wouldn't lie to my dad, he's his boss," I slammed my head on the keyboard, groaning, "My life sucks!"

"How 'bout you tell your dad that you're having a girls' night?" Brianne spoke up, "We'll get ready at my house and then we can go from there."

"It could work," I nodded, "But Blaine knows that I wanted to go to the party. He'll suspect something and will tell my father!"

"Tell Blaine about the girls' night out too, that way if he calls and hears music, he'll think we're just dancing."

I looked at my friends, "You guys, this has to work."

The party was shut down even before we got there. Darcy suggested that we went to a club in the city, after my terrible experience with my father, I was more than hesitant. But after a few shots, they convinced me that it was a good idea. We were dancing in the center of the crowd when hands grabbed my waist. I turned around to see Ryan and a few of his other friends. If I hadn't been so wasted, I would've punched him for touching me; instead, I brought him closer and danced with him.

He was a pretty good dancer, more over a grabber than dancer, but I was too into the music. My friends and I hung out with Ryan and his friends for the rest of the night, mostly because they bought us drinks. We were switching clubs when Blaine called me. I attempted to get my friends to quiet down but I just kept laughing.

"Hey baby," I answered.

"Hey, what're you guys doing?" he sounded like he was lying down, I could hear Charlie and Sean in the background.

"Just hanging around the house," I giggled.

Blaine's voice became more aware, "Feebs, are you drunk?"

"No," I tried to sound serious before I broke into another fit of laughter.

Ryan was pulling me into the taxicab with the rest of the group, he wrapped his arms around my shoulder, "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Blaine, say hi to Ryan," I handed him the phone.

"Phoebe's phone," Ryan grinned, "He wants to know where you are."

"Shhh, don't tell him," I covered his mouth, "He'll get me in trouble.

"She told me not to tell you, that you'll get her in trouble," he snickered, "Don't worry, I'll keep her safe."

I could hear Blaine screaming on the other side.

"Phoebe, tell me where you are," he yelled.

I frowned even though he couldn't see me, "No, you're yelling at me."

Blaine took a few deep breaths before talking again, "Phoebe, I need you to tell me where you are."

"I wanted to go dancing, but you didn't want to take me," I pouted, "My friend Ryan is taking me."

"Can you take us to Club X?" Ryan ordered the cab driver.

"Phoebe, I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't go anywhere."

Piling out the car, Ryan held my hand as he helped me out of the car. Giggling, I fell into his chest, he smelled like cinnamon.

"Easy does it," Ryan stood me up, "Let's go get you something to drink."

"Okie!"

Ryan sat with me while I downed another shot, the alcohol burned my throat. I had trouble standing up, but Ryan's hands, which were continently on my ass, helped me stand.

"Come on, let's go to the back room," Ryan pulled me through the crowd.

I was too gone to protest. I saw my friends dancing in the center once more, their attention not even on me. Then I saw Blaine storm in, briefly, we made eye contact. Ryan opened the door for me before Blaine had time to react.

Ryan pushed up against me, his cinnamon filling up my nostrils, "Phoebe, you're so hot. I've missed being with you ever since the basketball game."

"You have?" my voice squeaked.

"Of course, you're the only girl that I want," Ryan brought our bodies closer, "Don't you want me?"

Blaine's voice sounded from the back of the door,"Don't you dare touch her! I will fucking rip your throat out!"

Ryan laughed, "I think your boyfriend is mad."

"Boyfriend!" I came to my senses, "I have to go see him."

"No, you don't," Ryan licked his way down my throat.

I was too weak to push him off of me, "Stop it."

"You wanted this Phoebe, remember? You want me instead of him!" Ryan was getting rougher.

"Please stop," I whimpered, "You're hurting me."

Blaine busted into the room. He took one look at Ryan and I and went all ninja assassin. His body was over Ryan's body faster than the human eye. Blaine began punching Ryan's face, hard enough that there was blood.

"Don't you ever, come near her again!" he screamed in between punches.

"Stop it, you'll kill him!" I begged Blaine.

He looked up at me with murderous eyes, "I told you to wait outside the club. If you had listened, this wouldn't have happened."

Blaine stood up from Ryan's body, but not before giving him two more punches and a kick to the side, "Let's go."

When I held my ground, Blaine picked me up and carried me out to his car. Walking over to his side, he slammed the door shut and wheeled out of the parking lot. His knuckles were clenched against the steering wheel, his entire body was tensed. I spotted a few spots of blood on his shirt, obviously Ryan's.

"Are you taking me home?" I whispered.

"Of course not, I'm not suicidal. I'm bringing you back to my place to sober up. Goddammit Phoebe! Did you see what happened back there? He could've raped you! Why can't you follow a simple command?" Blaine yelled, his body grew tenser.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"Sorry?" Blaine spat, "Sorry wouldn't have meant anything if he killed you or took you against his will! You have to think about this stuff sometimes! What happened to girls' night? You were supposed to be hanging out with your friends."

"I did hang out with them, they were at the club with me."

He moaned, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck Phoebe! I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to you! Then I see his hands all over you, it made me jealous. If you want to be with him, tell me."

"I want to be with you," I held his hand, "Only you."

Blaine parked outside of his apartment, "Let's go inside."

"My feet hurt," I whined.

Blaine carried me up the stairs and into his bedroom. He helped me take off my shoes and jewelry.

"Go to sleep," his voice was softer now, "I'll be right back."

"I'm sorry," I sniffed as I watched him walk to the bedroom door.

"I know you are, now sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Christian's POV:_**

Phoebe was getting bored with Blaine? How was that even possible? Whenever I see the two of them together, they can't keep their hands to themselves. Just to make sure, I called Blaine in my office.

"Yes sir?" he answered.

"Phoebe says that she's getting bored with the relationship," I told him, "Fix it."

Phoebe went to go sleep over one of her friend's houses, leaving me and Ana alone. I lit candles around the room and made sure the champagne was chilled and the chocolate strawberries were in place. Ana walked into the room, her eyes not even focusing on anything around her. I waited a moment for her to come out the closet.

"What's all this?" she gasped.

I stood up and walked over to her, "Phoebe is gone tonight, I gave Gail and Taylor the night off so that we can be alone together."

"I wish you would've told me you were going to do this," she said regrettably, "Kate and I promised Mia that we would come over and help with the wedding planning."

"Mia has a professional party planner," I hit her sensitive spot behind her ear, "Stay in."

"I wish I could," she gave me a kiss on the cheek; "I'm late as it is. Rain check."

"Of course," I gave up, defeated.

I watched Ana leave and to go meet up with Kate and Mia. Ana was right, I needed some guy friends. I would rather saw my arm off than hang out with Elliot for the night. Taylor wasn't the best person to have a conversation with. That left me with no one.

The next night, Phoebe walked into the kitchen looking annoyed. All through dinner she said nothing. She didn't notice me at the table until she turned from the refrigerator.

"How long have you been sitting there?" she questioned after she regained her composure.

"Long enough to tell that something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," she really was a bad liar, "I forgot to tell you and mom; I invited Blaine's two roommates over for Thanksgiving."

"I'll add them to the list," I nodded.

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence while Phoebe finished drinking her glass of water.

"I'll see you in the morning," she waved to me before leaving.

Ana was still sleeping when I walked back upstairs. I laid back and thought about Blaine and Phoebe. That was obviously what was making Phoebe annoyed. The two of them were either always arguing or always making out. But he was good for Phoebe. I worried less when the two of them went out. He kept her tamed, something she desperately needed to be.

Ana stirred next to me. Her beautiful blue eyes opened.

"What're you thinking about Mr. Grey?" she yawned.

"How lucky I am to have you," I tugged her body towards me.

"That you are," she grinned.

Taking Ana by surprise, I managed to get her under me. She let out a squeal of delight as I kissed her. Ana reached for my length and squeezed hard, jerking me off. I groaned into her mouth, becoming undone after each squeeze. I slipped Ana's hands from me before plunging in deep into my favorite spot. She let out a satisfied cry as I thrusted in and out of her. Her perky nipples tasted delicious as I sucked and sucked, teasing them with my mouth.

"Come for me Ana," I said above her nipple.

"Not, yet," she said in between thrusts, "More."

Ana's arms pulled our bodies together as I circled my hips into her.

"Yes Christian," she groaned my name.

With one final thrust she came loudly and wetly for me but I wasn't finished. After a few more thrusts I shot everything I had to give her inside her already wet sex. She let out another moan as she orgasmed once more.

Silently, we lay with one another, not daring to move out of each other. Ana ran her fingers through my hair softly, I craved her loving touch.

"Do you think Blaine and Phoebe will get married?" she asked.

"Why do you think that?"

"She's so happy with him. I've never seen her this happy and in with a boy with a boy before," Ana explained.

"You think that they're in love?"

The thought of my daughter in love with Blaine made my stomach churn. His love was paid for by me. This would make things all the more difficult if she were to find out the truth.

"How do you know they're in love?" I nuzzled on her breast.

"Call it a mother's intuition," she smiled, "Wouldn't it be wonderful though? They'd make the cutest grandchildren."

That caught my attention, "You think they're having sex?"

"Christian," Ana frowned, "I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. You'd go ballistic and chase the boy away."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," I slid out of her, "So you think that our baby girl isn't a virgin?"

I thought back to my teenage days and wondered if Grace or Carrick ever thought that I was a virgin. Clearly they know now about me and Elena but I wondered if there were any signs. I was so secretive as a child, much like Phoebe now, but she wasn't fifty shades of fuckedupness like me. Thank god. The thought of Blaine and Phoebe together caused me troubled sleep.

Everyone came over around noon to get ready for Thanksgiving. I had given Gail and Taylor the day off and they went to her sister's house.

The girls were in the kitchen gossiping and talking about Mia's upcoming wedding to Ethan. I liked him a lot more now, but there were times I caught him staring at Ana for longer than he should. Us guys were relaxing in the "man cave" as Ana liked to call it in the basement. Blaine's roommates Charlie and Sean kept us entertained during commercials in between the game. Their background checks came up clean and they seemed like genuinely nice people.

Blaine and Phoebe were nowhere to be found. She had said something about taking photos outside about half an hour ago. Ever since Ana brought up her having sex, I've been watching them a lot carefully. They were touchy with one another and both seemed utterly smitten with the other one. But I couldn't help but wonder.

That's why before dinner I had Blaine come to my office.

"Sir?" he poked his head in.

"Have a seat," I pointed to the chair in front of me.

After he sat down I looked at him carefully.

"Are you and my daughter having sex?"

Blaine's eyes widen and he immediately flushed, "What?"

" Are you having sex with my daughter?" I eyed him.

"No sir," he looked uncomfortable but I could he wasn't lying.

"Would you tell me if you were?"

"With all due respect sir, probably not. Phoebe trusts me and I wouldn't want to betray her trust by telling you intimate details of our relationship," he said.

I contemplated pushing him further, "Very well then. Here's your check."

He looked oddly ill at the sight of the check but said nothing of it, "Thank you sir."

"And remember," I said standing up, "This is our little secret."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Blaine was sleeping peacefully next to me. My head was throbbing and I didn't have my dress on. But I knew nothing happened, well I don't remember anything happening. I slipped on his t-shirt and walked into his kitchen to make him breakfast. Granted, I never actually made breakfast before. I've watched Gail make breakfast, lunch, snacks, and dinner for me every day of my life. It looked easy.

Five burns and thirty swear words later; I had cooked a semi-descent looking ham and cheese omelet. I mentally noted to thank Gail for her hard work. She made everything look so effortless!

Blaine walked into the kitchen in his boxers. He was scratching his sloppy mess of curls and looked jaw dropping gorgeous. I had never realized how toned and defined his body really was.

"Morning," I ran to give him a hug and a kiss.

When he didn't greet me with the same happy response, I looked up at him. He and my father had perfected the icy glare that made you feel like a toddler again.

"What?" I asked, my arms still wrapped around him.

Blaine unhooked my arms from his waist but said nothing. As a peace offering, I held up the omelet towards him. He looked at the plate in questioning.

"What the hell is that Phoebe?"

Pouting, I grabbed a forkful of the omelet and placed it in his mouth, "Omelet."

"This is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted Phoebe," he finally cracked a smile, "What did you put in this?"

"Egg, cheese, ham, salt, pepper," I listed off the ingredients, "It can't be that bad!"

I took a forkful for myself and immediately spat it out. Dogs shouldn't even have to eat that.

"Told you," Blaine looked smug.

"I was trying to be helpful," I muttered, "But this could kill someone."

Blaine threw the food down the garbage disposal before leaning against the sink, "Phoebe..."

"Are you mad at me?" I looked up at him, "I'm really sorry for whatever I did."

"Do you honestly not remember what happened last night?"

All I remembered was taking shots with Darcy, Brianne, and Cheyenne. In fact, how did I even get here? I shook my head in response to Blaine's question.

"I had to kick Ryan's ass because he decided that getting you drunk and getting some action from you was a good idea," Blaine's voice was cold.

"Blaine, I-," I spoke up, "I'm sorry."

"How do you think I felt when I saw you go into a back room with him?" Blaine questioned, "It makes me look like a bad guy when I have to carry you out of the club to keep from doing something stupid. What if I hadn't called to see what you were doing? You'd probably be waking up in his bed right now."

I felt terrible, "I'm sorry, it was a stupid mistake."

Blaine closed his eyes, but continued to grip the edge of the sink, "Your stupid mistake could've been your last mistake. What were you thinking? Then you lied to me and said you were hanging out with your friends at home but you really went out to drink and be with random guys."

"Blaine," I began, "It wasn't like that. I just wanted to have fun. Lately, I've felt so bored and I just wanted to do something adventurous. That's who I am; I can't sit still for more than two seconds."

I could see the anger begin to skip away from Blaine's face. It was who I had always been.

"Are you bored with us?" he whispered.

"How could you think that?" I grabbed one of his hands, "I…"

"You what?" Blaine stared at me.

"I love you," I whispered.

It was the first time I had ever said that to someone and the words felt weird coming out of my mouth. Through my eyelashes, I stared up at Blaine. His eyes were trained on me; his mouth slightly fell open at my confessional. Worried that he wasn't going to say anything, I pulled away. But Blaine's hands pulled me back to him.

"Say it again," he swallowed.

"Nevermind," I tried to pull away before tears fell down my face.

"I love you too Phoebe. If the fact that I almost punched a guy to death or that I'm still here even after you tell me how much you hate me doesn't show how much I love you. I don't know what else does."

"You love me?" I wanted to hear him repeat it.

Blaine grinned and pulled me up into his arms, "I love you Phoebe Grey."

Blaine held me as he kissed me. I arched my back in pleasure, trying to remember to keep quiet because of his roommates. This didn't strike me as an apartment with soundproof walls. Blaine brought our bodies closer, tightened his grip on my thighs. I whimpered as he sucked my neck and held onto his bedhead as I groaned in ecstasy. Blaine led us back to his bedroom and sat me on the bed. He kicked the door closed before resuming his position on top of me. I kept his head up to my face as we kissed deeply. Gasping at the touch of his fingers underneath my shirt, I felt a shudder rip through my body.

Blaine brought our bodies up to the top of the bed, our mouths never breaking contact. Our his gyrated in sync, both of our heartbeats thumped heavily. I could feel Blaine harden and I used my right hand to squeeze him.

"Ahh!" he groaned in my mouth.

He allowed me to keep my hands down there while he sucked and nipped my neck. It wasn't until I made a move to take his boxers off did Blaine jump from me. He was breathing heavily, we both were.

"Jesus Christ, we can't," he breathed, "We can't do that."

"Why?"

Blaine closed his eyes, trying to steady his heartbeat, "I'm not going to be the one who takes away your virtue. We've only known each other for two months!"

"I'm not a virgin," I propped myself up.

Blaine looked down at me, "What?"

"I lost it freshmen year," I lightly traced his chest.

"That oddly doesn't make me feel better," he gently pushed my fingers away.

"Don't you want me?" I stared up at him.

His brown eyes were staring at me, "I obviously do Phoebe. But not like this."

"You're saying no?" I asked him.

"No to right now," he kissed my forehead, "But soon, okay?"

"Sure."

Disappointed, I watched as Blaine walked out of the room to make breakfast.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Christian's POV:**_

Ros and I were discussing mergers when Ana forced me off the phone to eat the meal with everyone else. Business never stops.

I took a seat at the head of the table, across from Ana. Blaine and Phoebe were the last to join the table. The two of them looked flushed and thoroughly fucked. I knew that look. Ana and I were king and queen of that look. Maybe I was overreacting and planting reasons to hate him in my head. But then Ana looked at me and gave me a worried look. Phoebe and I made eye contact and she gave me a rare smile. Then she looked at Blaine from across the table and gave him a shy smile. Blaine shook his head and looked away from her. Yep, he was dead meat.

My father said the prayer and as part of our Thanksgiving tradition, we went around to say what we were thankful for. Ana started off saying she was thankful for friends and family, Blaine's two friends were thankful for a home cooked meal. As much as I liked the two of them, I was glad that it wasn't one of them who came into my office. My parents were thankful for being together and kids and grandkids. Ethan was thankful for his job, same went for Mia. Elliot was thankful for Kate, I don't know why, and Kate was thankful for marrying the love of her life. I waited anxiously to hear from Blaine and Phoebe. I tried to hide my frown when Blaine said his job, Phoebe didn't try to hide her frown. But what she said made everyone choke on their drinks.

"I'm thankful for sex," Phoebe said.

Elliot was the only one who laughed and raised his glass, "Amen to that."

"Let's cut the turkey," Ana spoke up.

Blaine looked up at me and quickly turned away. I looked over at Ana, she gave me a stern look. The rest of the dinner was eventful, and I made sure that I kept an eye on Blaine and Phoebe.

After dinner, we all sat around the family room relaxing. I watched Blaine and Phoebe cuddle, kissing from time to time.

"Stop staring," Ana elbowed me.

"Did you see their expressions when they walked into dinner? We have the same expression after we, you know, fuck," I murmured.

"You're overreacting, they were outside in the meadow. That hardly screams 'let's have sex'."

"We had sex out there!" I pointed out to her.

"I'll talk with her later, she won't ever tell you," she sighed.

I relaxed at the sight of Blaine tickling Phoebe, even though it was a job, he did seem to care for her. Teddy had his eye on them too. He seemed more protective over his sister than I was.

"Where are you two going?" Teddy asked when Blaine and Phoebe stood up.

"I need to get a new memory card," Phoebe glared, "Why?"

"Does he really have to go up to your bedroom?" Teddy glared back.

Blaine was beginning to look uncomfortable, but he still refused to make eye contact with me.

"It'll take less than three minutes! It's not like we could do anything that fast!"

I looked over at Elliot to give him an icy glare before he made another crude comment. He had a grin on his lips but said nothing. When I turned back to Phoebe, she and Blaine were gone.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

"Phoebe, Blaine is here!" my mother shouted up to me.

I took one last look at my green, satin BCBG maxi dress before heading downstairs. Blaine stood in the foyer with Charlie and Sean. He wore tan khaki pants with a crisp white shirt and blue blazer. Damn my man looked fine. Charlie and Sean wore black dress pants and white button up shirts, even they looked attractive. I ran to hug Blaine and giggled as he picked me up to kiss me. We ignored the gagging sounds from Charlie and Sean.

"I'm so glad you guys could come," I hugged the two of them.

"Wouldn't miss a free, home cooked meal," Sean grinned.

After a round of introductions, I brought Blaine to my favorite place in the meadow. As he walked ahead of me, I took a few sneak shots of him from my camera.

"I can hear your camera!" Blaine shouted at me.

Giggling, I jumped onto his back, "I can't help it if I like taking pictures of you."

"You probably have a shrine dedicated to the pictures you took of me," he joked.

"Who told?"

We settled down in a blanket underneath my favorite tree. Blaine held out his arms towards me to sit on his lap.

"I love being out here with you," he kissed my cheek.

I cuddled closer to him, "I think you love being with me in general. I am the sunshine in your life."

"Of course, I lived in complete darkness before I met you," he teased.

I turned around to tackle him, but he was stronger. Blaine pinned me to the ground and smothered me with kisses, it was a Kodak moment. With reluctance, Blaine pulled away from me when I deepened the kiss.

"Phoebe..."

"Would you relax? No one is going to come back here!" I tell him.

He needed some coaxing but finally relaxed. Ever since I brought having sex with Blaine, he has been so jumpy. It was cute of him to think that I was still a virgin though.

I pulled Blaine down to my face and rolled on top of him. Taking the lead, I broke away from him and unbuttoned his shirt. He watched me as he sat back as I kissed my way back up to his neck. There was a special spot between his jaw and upper neck where if I kissed it, it would drive him crazy. I kissed and sucked it, and felt proud of myself when he let out a moan. He pulled me back up to his face and deepened our kiss. I felt underneath his undershirt and gasped at his fabulous abs. He chuckled, knowing how much I loved his body.

The electric shock I felt when our skin make contact was enough to drive me over the edge. Experimentally, I rested my hands on the outer part of his pants, between the opening and the belt. Blaine knew what I was doing and grabbed my hand to stop me. I pulled away from him and frowned.

"We talked about this," he scolded, kissing my neck.

"Let me try something," I pout.

He let out a sigh and threw his hands up in defeat, "Fine."

Satisfied, I unbuckled his pants. Slowly, I kissed him all the way to his Adonis belt. He made no move to stop me when I pulled his boxer shorts down. I peeked up at him from my eyelashes and he was already staring at me. Taking that as a "go ahead," I pulled his pants down all the way. Teasingly, I sucked on his tip, Blaine bucked in my mouth.

"Phoebe," he hissed.

I licked the bead of pre-cum before fully entering him into my mouth. He was easy to please, but then again, what guy isn't? I grabbed his balls into my left hand and played with them while my right hand went up and down his length. Blaine moaned in ecstasy as I sucked him harder and harder. I could feel him tightening up in my mouth.

"Please Phoebe," he grabbed my head and pushed me down further.

A minute later, he exploded into my mouth. Swallowing, I pulled his underwear back up and buckled his belt for him. Blaine pulled me upwards to his mouth and started making out with me.

"You're going to drive me insane," he breathed in my mouth.

"Good, now can we have sex?" I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Why do I feel like you aren't going to ever stopping asking me?" he frowned, "Why is it so important to you?"

"It's important for us," I clasped our hands together, "Why are you so against it? Do you not want me?"

Blaine laughed, "I think it's very clear that I want you. But I don't want you to do it because you feel like you have to."

"I don't do anything I don't want to do, haven't you noticed?" I cuddled up against him, "If you're scared..."

"I'm not scared."

"If you say so."

My mother called us in for dinner but I didn't want to go back. I liked it when it was just the two of us.

"One more picture," I kissed him before taking a snap shot of him covering his face.

Blaine gave me a piggy back ride back inside, "What're you going to do with those pictures anyway?"

"Sell them on eBay."

"As long as I get half the profits."

Everyone was gathered around the table, we were the last to join. I waited patiently for everyone to say what they were thankful for.

"I'm thankful for my job," Blaine said.

Ouch.

"I'm thankful for sex," I said looking at him.

Uncle Elliot was the only one who laughed and raised his glass, "Amen to that."

"Let's cut the turkey," my mother rose.

Blaine glared at me, and I shrugged. I saw my parents exchange a look, but I knew for a fact that my father lost his virginity at fifteen.

After dinner, we all sat around the family room relaxing. I cuddled into Blaine.

"Thanks for being thankful for me," I frowned.

"Did I really have to say it?"

"Everyone else did," I pointed out.

Blaine kissed my forehead, "Yes, but we aren't everyone else; we're better."

Smooth. I brought my camera out, ignoring his annoyed sigh.

"Make a goofy face," I say before taking a picture.

I turned the camera towards me to see what the picture came out as. Blaine's face was annoyed whereas I had my tongue out.

"You could at least humor me from time to time," I slapped his chest.

"Oh really?" he tickled me.

I loved playful Blaine, he wasn't so serious. I tried to cover my body to protect myself from his tickles, it only made me laugh even harder.

"Shoot, I have to go get a memory card."

My camera kept beeping, signaling that the memory was low.

"Where are you two going?" Teddy called out.

He was getting annoying.

"I need to get a new memory card," I glared, "Why?"

"Does he really have to go up to your bedroom?" Teddy glared back.

"It'll take less than three minutes! It's not like we could do anything that fast!"

Blaine's hand tightened on me but I wasn't about to let Teddy bully me. With a stomp, I pulled Blaine upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Christian's POV:**_

Ana massaged my back while I got ready, "I think you're getting older baby. Old men like you can't have kinky fuckery."

"I'll be having kinky fuckery with you even in the nursing home," I smirked at the idea.

There was a knock on the door and Taylor appeared.

"Sir."

"Yes?" somewhat annoyed that he interrupted us.

"There seems to be a problem down at GEH. They need you right away, Ros has been trying to call you."

I groaned, couldn't people think for themselves?

"I'll drive in a separate car. You can go ahead of me."

Taylor nodded before closing the door. I turned towards Ana and kissed her forehead. Phoebe was at the bottom of the stairs when I exited the room.

"Where are you going?"I questioned.

"Blaine's," she causally leaned against the door,"Mom said I could."

"I could drive you," I offered, "I have to go out anyways."

"Sure."

More and more, Phoebe and I began to bond like we used to. Back before I was her number one enemy. She used to enjoy being with me, we used to go sailing for hours. Now as she sat next to me, I felt clueless about her life. Who were her friends? What interested her? She had good grades but was she struggling in anything else at school?

"So," I pulled out of the driveway, "How're you and Blaine?"

A smile crept on her lips, "You mean, are we having sex?"

She was witty, just like her mother, "Are you guys? You don't have to tell me."

"We're not," she sighed, "Having sex."

Her voice sounded disappointed, I was relieved. She was my baby girl, I didn't want to picture a boy taking advantage of her.

"Oh, well, that's good."

"If you say so. I just wanna say thanks for trusting Blaine and me, I'm glad that you're trusting me more."

I turned towards her, did she honestly think I didn't trust her? "I always trusted you, it's just the other people I don't trust."

"But you trust Blaine?"

Of course I trusted him, I pay him.

"He seems to be a good guy and you like him," my father turned into Blaine's complex, "Just let me know if I have to kill him for hurting you."

Phoebe grinned, "Sure dad, laters."

I watched her walk away and sighed, they grew up too fast. Ros and Taylor were in my office when I arrived at GEH. A look of worry was evident on both of their faces.

"What?" I snapped.

"Jack Hyde is getting parole for good behavior," Ros muttered.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled, "That sick son of a bitch is going to be free to roam the planet? Oh hell no."

"They want your statement," Taylor said, "I didn't want to tell you this in front of Mrs. Grey. We don't need to involve her yet."

I nodded, "Okay, I want this done quietly. Hyde will _not_ be getting out of jail. That son of a bitch needs to rot in there."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

I was walking out the house when my father stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"Blaine's," I leaned against the door, "Mom said I could."

"I could drive you," my father offered, "I have to go out anyways."

"Sure."

There was a hiding meaning towards his offer but if it meant I didn't have to drive, I was up for it.

"So," my father pulled out of the driveway, "How're you and Blaine?"

"You mean, are we having sex?"

My father grew flustered, "Are you guys? You don't have to tell me."

"We're not," I sighed, "Having sex."

"Oh," but the relief in his voice was evident, "Well, that's good."

"If you say so. I just wanna say thanks for trusting Blaine and me, I'm glad that you're trusting me more."

My father turned towards me, "I always trusted you, it's just the other people I don't trust."

"But you trust Blaine?"

"He seems to be a good guy and you like him," my father turned into Blaine's complex, "Just let me know if I have to kill him for hurting you."

I grinned at his overprotectiveness, "Sure dad, laters."

Blaine was standing at the door waiting for me, "I tried to call you, our plans have changed."

A tall, muscular man with curly hair just like Blaine's but with more grey than brown stood behind him. He stood straight and with a blank expression, much like Taylor did. They shared the same facial structure.

"Phoebe, this is my dad," Blaine introduced him.

After regaining my composure, I smiled and held out my hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. O'Reilly."

"You as well Ms. Grey. I've heard a lot about you," Blaine's father looked at Blaine.

Blaine looked out of place and annoyed.

"You can call me Phoebe," I set my coat down, "I didn't know you were coming to town. I know how little you see of each other. "

"No, it's fine. My dad was just leaving," Blaine said.

"What?" I turned to Mr. O'Reilly, "You have to stay and come to dinner with us!"

Blaine opened his mouth to object but I glared at him.

"I'd love to but I already have plans for this evening. I assume you'll be coming out for Blaine's birthday dinner tomorrow?"

Blaine never mentioned anything about his birthday.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," Blaine muttered, "You can come of you want."

That wasn't really a formal invitation.

"Maybe next time," I cringed.

Blaine and his father walked outside, leaving me standing awkwardly in the living room. Charlie emerged from the back, peeking his head out from behind the wall.

"Is he gone?" he whispered.

I giggled and nodded.

"He's one scary mofo," he rolled his eyes, "Could you imagine having him as a dad?"

"Yes, have you met my dad? He's just the same way."

"Your dad wouldn't come and visit you once a year. Your dad wouldn't leave you when your mother died just so he didn't have to deal with the grief," Charlie pointed out.

"What?" I gasped.

I felt like I knew nothing about Blaine anymore. How didn't I know that it was his birthday tomorrow? I knew nothing of his family life, except that he didn't live with his dad. Whenever I would try to bring something personal up, Blaine would shut down. Not anymore, we needed to talk.

Charlie glanced at me, "Shit, you didn't know, did you?"

Just then, Blaine walked in, slamming the door. He looked up at Charlie and I. Taking in my shocked expression and Charlie's apologetic one, he realized his secret was out.

"I'll let you two talk," Charlie walked out.

Blaine glared in his direction, "What did he tell you?"

"Everything you didn't!" I snapped, "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday tomorrow?"

"Because it isn't a big deal!" he snapped back, "Let's just drop it, okay? I'll go and get my keys so we can go."

He stormed out of the room, why was he angry? I've been completely honest with him since we met. Blaine was opening and closing drawers when I walked in.

"What're you looking for?"

Blaine didn't stop moving, "My keys."

His keys were in the dining room, where they always were.

"We aren't going to talk about this?" I asked calmly.

"No, we aren't," Blaine was never this angry, "Can you please just drop it?"

"No, because I love you," I whispered.

Blaine's expression softened, "I love you too."

"Then tell me what the hell is going on," I hugged him, "We tell each other everything."

He let out a shaky breath, "My mom died in a car crash by a drunk driver when I was five. My dad never forgave himself and so instead of dealing with it, he put himself into work. He only ever comes around on my birthday, his way of being a parent."

"Is that why you don't drink?"

He nodded.

"How come you never tell me these types of things?" I stare up at him, "Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you Feebs," he kissed my lips, "I just don't want you to feel sorry for me. It's all in the past, I don't like thinking about it."

"Okay, I won't bring it up again. Now for your birthday," I waited for him to stop groaning, "We have to celebrate it! An eighteenth birthday is so exciting. We can have a huge party at my house or here and then we can get my Aunt Mia to make a delicious chocolate cake."

Blaine covered my mouth with his lips, "No party, just you and me."

"What do you want to do?"

"Just be with you," he kissed me again, "All I ever want to do is be with you. You make everything feel right."

My heart fluttered, "You really are so sweet sometimes. It has me worried, guys like you don't exist."

"We do Feebs, we just don't get noticed."

I grabbed onto Blaine's length and squeezed, "I know how to make you feel noticed."

"Phoebe," he moaned into my neck, "We can't."

"Why not?" I bit his lip.

"Because," he paused, "I don't know but we can't."

"Yes we can," I squeezed him tighter, "Lemme show you."

Blaine pushed me down to the bed, I carried him down with me. He squeezed my chest and I let out a moan, encouraged, he slipped his hands down my pants.

"Please," I pushed his hands down farther, "I need you."

"You're going to be the death of me Phoebe Grey," he unzipped my jeans.

Blaine rolled my underwear down my legs and threw it on the floor behind him. He grabbed my legs in his hands and brought my sex to his mouth. I groaned as he blew his breath against it.

"I need you," I panted, "Now!"

Without further instruction, Blaine's tongue expertly moved through my folds. I didn't care if Charlie or Sean heard me, I cried out in pleasure. Blaine's tongue flicked all over my sensitive spots, his hands held me down as I squirmed.

"How much do you want me?" Blaine let out a single lick, "Say it."

"A lot," I ran my fingers through his hair, "I want you a lot."

Satisfied, Blaine let out a growl before licking my insides wildly. He stuck his finger inside of me to help spread the pleasure. I bucked a few times in his mouth, holding his head close to my sex.

"Don't stop," I cried, "Don't ever stop."

And he didn't. Blaine's tongue sent me to heaven and above as I found my release. I held his head down as I came, and he kept licking until I was dry. He climbed back up to me and grinned. I grabbed his face and brought his lips onto mine. My slickness was all over his mouth but I didn't care.

"You taste so sweet," he slipped a finger inside me.

My body was still tingling from my earlier orgasm, I let out a cry of pleasure, "You, inside me."

Finally giving into me, Blaine undid his pants and walked over to his bedside table to grab a condom.

"No condom," I shook my head, "It hurts. I'm on the pill, I swear."

He seemed hesitant, "I don't know Phoebe."

"You have my word," I sat up.

Blaine smiled, "It's not you I don't trust, it's myself."

"I trust you."

He let out a small growl, "God you look so hot right now."

I giggled as he climbed on top of me. He wasted no time slipping his boxers off, along with his shirt and my bra. We clung together naked, kissing and exploring each other.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Blaine turned serious as he slid into me.

The fullness started out as uncomfortable but I managed to let him in.

"Ow!" I teased.

Blaine jumped, his expression scared, "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry baby."

"I'm just joking," I rolled my eyes.

Blaine frowned at me, "You'll pay for that."

He slammed down deeply inside of me repeatedly. I gasped at the fullness but it didn't hurt. My hands dug into his back as he thrusted again and again.

"Come on," Blaine sucked my nipple, "Let go for me."

I was too involved with his sucking to let go, "You feel so good."

He closed his eyes and let out a moan, "Just come for me, please."

His thrusting became more intense and I felt myself build once more. I tightened my legs around Blaine's body, begging him to keep going.

"Fuck Phoebe," he emptied out inside of me, "Fuck."

His words sent me over the edge as I dug my nails deeper inside of him. I groaned in pleasure as I climaxed. Breathing heavily, we clung onto each other.

"I love you so much," Blaine whispered.

I fell asleep before I could answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Phoebe's POV: _**

I watched Blaine sleep and grinned, he looked so cute. His body was warm and smelled like his favorite Calvin Klein cologne. He looked peaceful, I resisted the urge to wake him up. Slowly, I climbed out of bed, his arm clamped down on mine.

"Don't leave," he murmured.

"I need a glass of water," I tried to leave again.

"To bad."

He snuggled me closer to him and opened his eyes. I brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his cheek. Blaine's naked body rolled on top of mine.

"Hi," he kissed me full on.

"I'm still thirsty."

"I can fix that," he kissed me again.

Thanksgiving break was over and things went back to normal. Blaine was always on my case about studying. He had perfect marks in all of our classes, meanwhile I had a mixture of A's, B's, and one C.

To help me study, Darcy held a girl study group at her house. We of course never studied and always ended up going out. Darcy was driving us to the mall when Blaine called.

"Hey baby," I answered.

"How's studying?"

"We decided to go shopping instead," I told him.

"I'm coming to get you," he snarled.

Before I had a chance to protest, he hung up. My mood was soured. I wasn't going to let him control me, he wasn't my father. Darcy noticed my sullen expression and wouldn't drop the subject.

"The two of you are always yelling at each other!" Darcy pulled into the mall's parking lot.

"Because he's a controlling asshole!" I huffed, "He's mad that we aren't studying and going to the mall instead."

"So he wouldn't be happy if we ditched the mall and went somewhere else instead?" Cheyenne grinned mischievously.

Darcy made a U-turn and changed directions.

"Where to instead?" I leaned my head against the window.

"Let's go to the promenade!" Brianne clapped her hands together, "I want ice cream."

Darcy headed downtown to get ice cream. My cell phone buzzed again, Blaine's picture lit up my screen. I silenced his call.

"So Fee, you and Blaine seal the deal yet?" Cheyenne leaned against my seat.

"Of course they have," Darcy scoffed, "Have you seen how the two of them look at each other?"

I blushed, something I rarely did.

"Aw look, she's blushing," Brianne observed.

They all laughed at my discomfort. Darcy found an empty space in the crowded lot to park. Brianne squealed with joy at the sight of the ice cream parlor. She couldn't hold in her excitement as she ordered a chocolate sundae. It was surprisingly warm for early December so we sat outside.

"So was the sex good?" Darcy winked.

"Stop it!" I flicked some ice cream at her.

"Must be, have you looked at his body? I'm sweating just thinking about it," Brianne teased.

Their jokes about Blaine stopped when Gavin Geraci and his friends walked towards us. Gavin's father and my father golfed at the country club together, our grandmothers both were on the same committees, and Gavin was on Teddy's football team in high school. Gavin was also my first boyfriend and my first time. He was a senior when I was entering my freshmen year, we met at a party. We never told our parents that we were dating, I was sure not anyone except my friends and Teddy knew.

Gavin was your average CEO's son: smart, handsome, well liked, charming, wealthy, and a secret rebel. Gavin liked to party, hard. It was because of him that I started going to parties and clubs. When Gavin wasn't partying, he was either hooking up or playing tennis. He had calves of a runner, hair like Zac Efron, flawless skin like George Clooney, and the charm of a southern gentleman.

"Hey Phoebe," he dipped a finger into my ice cream.

"What're you doing here?"

We didn't break up on bad terms, we sometimes talked or hooked up, but that was before Blaine.

"Came back early from college. Decided to take a year off," he took another swipe.

I snatched the cone from him, "You mean you got kicked out?"

"Academic suspension for never going to class on time," he grinned, "Who knew you could get kicked out for that."

"Everyone," I jokingly shoved him away.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Gavin asked innocently.

"Yes."

"Exclusively?"

"Yes."

Gavin held his heart like he had been shot, "You're killing me Fee. What happened to the 'daddy's little devil' act? Young, wild, and free; no tie me downs."

"He's different," I shrugged.

"He's a guy, we're all the same," Gavin took my whole ice cream cone, "We just pretend that we aren't."

I frowned, Blaine wasn't like that. He was the most truthful person I had ever met. I trusted whatever he said without doubt.

"I'm having a party on Friday," Gavin wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "You coming?"

Darcy brought her attention to us, "Yes she is."

"I can't, I'm supposed to hang out with Blaine."

"Bring him too. I have to meet the guy who's dating my girl," Gavin winked.

"Fuck," Cheyenne muttered.

I followed her gaze to the parking lot. Blaine jumped out of his car and stormed towards us.

"Boyfriend?" Gavin questioned.

I nodded.

"That's my cue to leave," he kissed my cheek, "See you Friday even if I have to get you myself."

Gavin and his friends walked away just as Blaine reached me.

"Get in the car Phoebe," Blaine demanded.

"And if I don't wanna?" I grinned.

"I will carry you to the car, kicking and screaming," Blaine took a step closer.

"Someone has control issues," Brianne muttered.

Blaine's jaw set, "I'm only asking you once."

"But we just got here, come join us," I scooted over in my seat, "There's plenty of room."

Blaine scooped me upside down and marched to the car. I punched his back then his butt and kicked his chest, he didn't flinch once. Blaine sat in the driver's seat and moved me over to the passenger side. He locked the doors and zoomed away.

"Would it kill you to actually do what you say you were going to do?" Blaine sped.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"I'm serious Phoebe. Then you let some random stranger wrap his arm around you AND kiss you?" Blaine scoffed, "Seriously?"

"He's actually an ex-boyfriend, our dad's golf together," I told him, "He invited us to a party on Friday."

"Which we aren't going to go to."

"You don't have to go but I want to!" I glared at him, "We aren't ball and chain, we can hang out with other people."

What was his problem?

"Excuse me for caring about your safety," he snapped.

"Why're you in such a bad mood?" I mumbled, "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Except lie where you were going and doing! Honestly Phoebe, do you ever consider anyone else besides your self? What if you got into a car accident or you went some place with him."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a pessimist? What is your problem? Everything I want to do is never considered because you're too overprotective. If I wanted to be sheltered, I'd date my father," I yelled.

"Well maybe you should date someone who cares less about you. I hear Ryan's single," anger left Blaine's eyes and was replaced by regret, "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. "

Crossing my arms, I stared out the window, "Take me home."

"Not until we work this out."

"What's there to work out? You just said that you wanted to break up with me," I resisted the urge to cry, "Take me home or I'll jump out."

"I have child-lock on your side, you can't get out," to prove his point, he unlocked the doors, "After the last time you threatened to do that, I made it a habit to keep it on."

"Do you see how crazy that is?" I yelled at him, "You worry too much! Do you honestly believe that I would jump out the car? As stupid as you might think I am, I do have common sense!"

"Well use it every now and then and maybe I wouldn't have to brace myself for the next crazy thing you want to do."

I huffed, "Take me home, now."

"I'm not letting you leave angry," Blaine turned onto my street, "You'll just go and do something to get a rise out of me."

"It shouldn't matter, we're broken up, remember?"

"I didn't mean to say that! You took it out of context."

Blaine stopped in front of the gates, waiting for security to open the gate.

"I'm sorry, I was just upset. Please forgive me," Blaine said calmly.

"No, how would you like it if I constantly made you feel stupid?"

"I wouldn't," he pulled up to the house, "I'll try to be more considerate. Will you please forgive me?"

"No."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Well we aren't going to get out of this car until you forgive me."

"Are you going to come with me to the party?" I questioned him.

"No."

"Then I guess we are living in this car."

An hour went by, then two, at two hours and a half of quietness.

"I protect you because I love you," Blaine finally broke the silence.

"No speaking until I can get out the car."

He sighed, "You're really stubborn."

I ignored him.

"I love you and I wouldn't know what to do if something bad happened to you," Blaine continued, "Please don't be mad at me."

His tone was so apologetic that my expression softened.

"Will you at least try and be less of a body guard and more of a boyfriend? I don't like arguing with you," I faced him, "But you're going to have to stop being so overprotective. I can't deal with it."

"I'll try," Blaine kissed my cheek, "I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Christian's POV:**_

Jack Hyde's parole hearing was coming up and I still refused to tell Ana about it. The days were ticking down and I made sure to keep Ana away from the news and newspaper. But Ana knew something was up of course, especially since she noticed how tense I was being. I don't know why I was so shocked to see her storm into my office with the letter of Jack's hearing date on it.

"When were you going to tell me that Hyde had parole?" she barged into the room.

I was on the phone with Ros when she walked in, "Lemme call you back."

"I wasn't planning on telling you. I was planning on taking care of it," I explained.

"You don't have the right to control my life Christian!" she continued to yell, "We're married, we are supposed to be equal partners. We DON'T hide things from one another!"

"The only reason why I didn't want to tell you was because I knew that you would worry."

"Of course I'm going to worry! We have a family to protect Christian. You can't just hire more and more security guards to protect us."

I sighed, "I'm sorry Anastasia."

"No you're not," she glared and stormed off.

And people say that I was bipolar! Phoebe walked in from studying with her friends. She waved at me from my office door entrance before sprinting upstairs. I leaned back in the chair and shook my head about Ana. I wasn't going to let her go anywhere near Hyde again. That sick bastard almost killed not only Ana but Teddy.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Ana was annoyed, Phoebe was distracted, and I was trying to get everyone to talk again.

"So Fee," I began, "I know how close you were to Gavin Geraci. He just came back from college so his parents invited us to go to dinner at the club tomorrow."

"I'm allowed to go out on a school night?" Phoebe's voice reeked of sarcasm, "Someone alert the media."

"Keep it up and you won't be going out on Friday for Blaine's birthday," I glared at her.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and stabbed at her pork loin.

"You're father and I are going out on Thursday so come home straight after school," Ana spoke.

"Ana..." I began.

"Phoebe you may be excused," Ana interrupted.

Phoebe walked away from the table with an amused smirk on her face.

"I'm going whether you like it or not Christian," she held her hand up when I opened my mouth to speak, "It's not your decision to make. You can come with me if you'd like or I will take Sawyer with me. But I want to do this."

She stood up from the table, carrying her and Phoebe's plate to the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Blaine's overprotective hold on me did loosen, only a little. He just had to have his control like my father, but he was more bearable. He didn't call me as much and trusted more on my decisions.

Tonight I had to go out to eat with my feuding parents and Gavin's family. We sat down in a back room at a long table, I sat next to Gavin on one side and Gavin's little sister on the other. Gavin's hand kept creeping up my leg, I slapped him away. He enjoyed seeing my reaction more than anything.

"So Gavin," my father brought his attention to us, "Have you thought about what you're going to do instead of college?"

"Travel with the United Nations," Gavin admitted.

His father, scoffed, "Which is just as stupid as quitting school if you ask me."

Gavin tensed, I knew how much he enjoyed traveling and helping people. When we dated, we planned on traveling the world together, me taking pictures, him helping third world countries.

"I think it's a great idea," I spoke up.

Gavin gave my hand a squeeze under the table.

"What do you plan on doing after high school?" Mr. Geraci questioned me.

My father answered for me, "Law school of course."

"See Gavin? This is what you're supposed to act like. Not a hippie traveller."

Gavin stood up, "Phoebe would you like to dance?"

I nodded and followed him onto the dance floor. His body was tense as we danced and I could feel the anger building up inside of him.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," I told Gavin.

"It's only an idea until I actually make it happen. I just wish he would understand that I don't belong in the business world. I can't picture myself sitting behind a desk all day," Gavin frowned, "I'm going to prove him wrong though. I'm going to travel with or without his consent."

We danced silently until the song finished.

"You're going to change the world someday Gav, I believe in you."

He grinned and hugged me, "If you weren't dating Blaine right now, I would have no problem taking you home and putting you to bed."

I laughed at his bluntness, "Okay Gavin."

He pulled away and looked behind me before leaning in for a kiss. It took me a second before I realized what was going on.

"Gavin!" I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I just had to," he gave me a wary smile.

"Let's go back to the table."

Friday couldn't come fast enough. I was taking Blaine, Charlie, and Sean out for Blaine's birthday no matter how many times Blaine protested.

Blaine was sleeping on the couch when I walked in. He was in black sweatpants and a white t-shirt but he still managed to look gorgeous to me. I cuddled against him. He opened his eyes slightly, smiled, and pulled me against him.

"Hey beautiful," his voice was raspy.

"Time to wake up," I kissed his chest, "Dinner."

He groaned, "Sean and Charlie aren't even home from work yet. Let me sleep."

"We have the apartment to ourselves and you wanna sleep?" I frowned.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked down at me, "What do you suggest?"

I pushed away from him and straddled his hips from on top. Blaine pulled me down to his face to kiss me. He went to pull away but I brought our lips back together.

"Bedroom," he panted, "I don't want anyone else to see my gorgeous girlfriend naked."

Blaine threw me over his shoulder and smacked my butt when I squealed. He sat me on the bed and kicked the door shut. We wasted no time ripping each other's clothes off.

"Wait," Blaine said when I tried to pull them down.

He retrieved a condom from the bedside table and handed it to me. I grabbed him through his boxers and squeezed tightly. Blaine moaned against my mouth, making an attempt to grab me closer. I slid down in front of him and pulled his boxers down. He sprung free and I greedily took him in my mouth.

"Jesus Fee," he whispered.

I rolled my tongue over the tip of him and squeezed his sac in my hands. Blaine guided my head with his hand, pushing me back and forth. I jerked him off with my hand, making sure to pay attention to his sensitive tip.

"I'm close," he groaned.

I stopped sucking and rolled the condom on.

"Come here," Blaine pulled me under him.

He wasted no time entering me, I cried out in pain and pleasure.

"I'm going to drive you crazy just like you drive me crazy," Blaine took my right breast into his mouth.

I arched my back as he sucked and sucked and massaged my left side. Blaine's body pinned me down. I ran my hands through his thick head of hair, pushing him down.

"Not yet," Blaine switched sides.

"Please," I whimpered.

There was a knock on the door.

"Are you guys in there?" Sean asked.

"Go away!" Blaine yelled.

I could hear Sean and Charlie laugh. Blaine brought my attention back to him as he kissed me. We were both breathing heavily, so easily turned on by one another. Blaine pulled my thong down and placed his finger inside of me. I whimpered against Blaine's neck. He chuckled before moving down. I nearly screamed in ecstasy when Blaine's tongue moved around inside of me. He wasted no time sucking and sucking every last drip out of me.

I tried to push his head deeper in but Blaine grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. Him taking control of me was such a turn on.

"Blaine," I panted, "Please."

"Will you stop trying to defy me at every chance?" he continued to lick.

I just wanted him to keep going, whatever it took, "Y-yes."

Blaine inserted his finger in me, "Are you close?"

All I could do was let out a cry of pleasure. Blaine stopped and grinned at me. He climbed up to my face and kissed me, spreading my juices all around.

"I'm going to fuck you with my mouth now," he said pulling away.

And he did. I groaned and pleaded with him as he explored my sex. With one final lick, I finally came.

"Aahh!" I threw my head back.

Blaine continued to suck and suck until I was completely dry and spent. He kissed his way up to me, kissing both breasts and finally my mouth.

"Are you ready to come again?" he licked my lip.

"Uh huh," I nodded.

Blaine eased his way into to me. I cried out but Blaine silenced me with his mouth. Hands on my hips, Blaine pushed into me harder. He sucked my breasts again, as he continually pushed and pushed harder and deeper into me.

"Come on," he went deeper.

The friction of it all and Blaine's mouth on me sent me over the edge to another mind blowing orgasm. Blaine thrusted a few more times before he followed.

Blaine rolled off of me, panting. I closed my eyes, tired from two mind blowing orgasms. He let me relax for a bit before shaking me to get dressed.

Blaine pulled into the restaurant. I chose an Italian restaurant that was one of my father's businesses. It was one of my favorites and I hoped that Blaine liked it.

"Your server will be right with you," our waitress smiled mostly towards Blaine.

I frowned at her, "Thanks, bye. You guys can order whatever you want, it's all on me."

"Let's see," Sean looked at the menu, "God Blaine, you're lucky your girlfriend is rich. Have you seen the menu?"

"Shutup and figure out what you want to eat Sean," Blaine glared.

"Don't you want to do presents first?" I questioned.

"Isn't the dinner enough? You didn't have to buy anything."

"I didn't buy it, I made it!"

"Fee..." Blaine began.

"I'm not listening," I covered my ears.

Blaine rolled his eyes. Little Miss Perky came back into the room.

"Your server went on break so I'll be serving you this evening," she smiled.

How convenient. She walked over to Blaine and rested her hand on his shoulder while he ordered. She didn't even move when she took everyone else's order.

"I see a little green eyed monster," Charlie teased.

"I'm not jealous," I snapped.

"You don't need to babe," Blaine kissed my forehead and whispered so only I could hear, "She probably isn't as good as you in the bed."

I shoved him away but laughed. Charlie and Sean kept us entertained throughout dinner. They made the best out of any situation. After dinner, we were sitting around and talking.

"Please open it," I begged him.

"I hope she made a calendar of her nudes for you," Sean winked.

"Not funny," Blaine glared at him.

"Open," I pushed him.

Blaine finally gave in and opened my gift. I had made a scrapbook out of every picture of me and Blaine. I even decorated the pages.

"This is awesome," Blaine truly looked awestruck, "I love it, thank you."

I beamed, "You're welcome."

Miss Perky came back holding an ice cream sundae with a few other waiters and waitresses. They sung "Happy Birthday" and Miss Perky held the sundae out for Blaine to blow.

"Happy Birthday," she winked before leaving.

I resisted the urge to call my father to fire her ass. Blaine finished his sundae, that boy could eat. On our way out Miss Perky slipped Blaine her number, he thought that I didn't see it.

We drove back to my house with Charlie and Sean. Blaine walked me to my door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I kissed him.

"I actually have to tutor someone tomorrow."

"Who?"

Blaine looked uncomfortable, "Heather Scott."

"Repeat that please."

That girl has been passed around more times than a bong at an Indie concert. She has been with almost every guy in not only our grade, but guys as old as Gavin and Teddy.

"I knew you would flip out," he scratched his head, "That's why I made sure to tutor her at the library. No need to worry."

"Have fun."

I slipped inside before he could say anything else.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Christian's POV:**_

Taylor and I waited for Ana outside of SIP to go see Hyde. I was in a pissy mood. Ana told me the night before that she was going to go with or without me. She walked out of the building, grinning when she saw me. How could I not smile at her? I walked out of the car to greet her.

"I'm glad you came," she kissed me.

"You don't think that I would leave you again with Hyde, do you?" I frown.

Ana shrugged, "I'm just glad you changed your mind."

The drive to Hyde's prison made me antsy. I was annoying Taylor by asking him how much longer. He gave me a rare glare. Ana seemed calm next to me.

"What're you thinking about?" I ask her.

She turns to face me, "It's weird to think about how long it's been since we saw him last. "

"Let's hope that it'll be even longer after today."

Ana and I sat towards the back of the room. Hyde was escorted in by two security guards. His hair was longer, he had aged a little, and there were a few more cuts were on his face. He smirked when he saw me and Ana.

"It has come to my attention that you would like to seek parole. I've reviewed your misdemeanors inside the prison, you've been solitary confinement four times, you've been in ten fights, you've sent two people to the prison's infirmary, and you continually continue to start riots during recreational periods. Why would I give you parole?" the judge set down his papers.

"I've learned from my mistakes. If you look at my recent history, I've been good for the last three months. I even go to church," Hyde said.

I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Is there anyone here that can defend or offend your honor?" the judge questioned.

Silence.

"I'd like to go up!" Ana stood.

Shocked, I pulled her down. That wasn't part of the agreement.

"And who are you?"

"A victim of Jack Hyde."

Ana was sworn in and led to the stands.

"I was an assistant to Jack Hyde, his eighth and last one. At first we got along, he was nice. But then he became more and more obsessed with me and my now husband. When he made an attempt for me to sleep with him, y husband had him fired. A few months later, I was kidnapped by one of Hyde's victims who was also blackmailed. He demanded I give him an absurd amount of money and when I got there, I almost died.

Jack Hyde is a monster. He's had seven assistants leave their job because of his refusal to listen to the word 'no.' It is my belief that once he's out, he'll do it again. He'll put someone else's life in danger. I refuse to believe that he has changed."

I have never been so proud of Ana in my life. When she walked back towards me, I stood and hugged her tightly. I kissed her hair and then her lips.

"Is there anyone else?" the judge asked, "How does the committee feel about Jack's release."

The five members conversed and one stood, "We believe that he should stay in prison."

"WHAT?!" Jack roared.

The two security guards that escourted him in grabbed Jack and led him out, kicking and screaming. Ana turned towards me, tears in her eyes and smiled.

"He's gone," she smiled, "He's really gone."

"Let's go home baby," I kissed her.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

My mother came into my room Monday morning with a thermometer. I was clutching my stomach, trying to resist the urge to throw up for the fifth time. She took my temperature and frowned.

"You have a fever," she told me, "I'll call the school and tell them that you aren't coming in today."

"I have to go," I moaned, "I have a test that I can't miss."

My mother kissed my forehead, "Sorry sweetie, you'll have to make it up. Get some rest, I'll have Gail bring up some tea and soup."

I was too weak to protest. My stomach still hurt when I woke up later on. Racing towards my bathroom, I barely made it before throwing up. A pair of hands helped me hold my hair back.

"I've got you," Blaine whispered as he picked me up and carried me back to bed.

"What're you doing here?" I croaked, "I'm sick."

"I realized that when you didn't come to school so I skipped last period to visit you," he seemed so proud of himself.

Friday night was the last time we spoke. On Saturday and Sunday I purposely ignored his calls and made whoever answered the door say that I wasn't home.

"I can take care of myself."

Blaine smiled, "Sure."

His body warmed me up, he was my own space heater. Noticing that, Blaine pulled me closer to him.

"I don't want to get you sick," I mumbled.

"Shutup and go to sleep."

Smiling, I passed out. Blaine was still holding me when I woke up. He was asleep but his arms were wrapped around my body. If I wasn't so sick I would've taken a picture of us. Blaine shuffled in his sleep and peered down at me.

"Feel better?" he kissed my forehead.

"Why're you being so nice to me?" I played with the neckline of his shirt, "I've ignored your calls all weekend."

"You can't kick a puppy while it's down. You're sick, I'm your boyfriend, I have to take care of you. When you get better, I'll yell at you," Blaine played with my hair.

"I'll refrain from getting better just so you can't yell at me," I cuddled against him, "Will you sleep here tonight?"

"No, your dad would kill me."

"He's out of town on business. You're staying."

Blaine frowned, "No, I'm not."

"If you don't I'll just tell my dad that you did and you'll still get in trouble."

Blaine tickled me, "You wouldn't dare."

Gail knocked on the door and entered carrying a bowl of chicken noodle soup, "Seems like you're getting better."

"I am," I shoved Blaine away.

"I'll leave you some soup."

Blaine force fed me the soup, seriously, he and my father were carbon copies of one another. When I couldn't eat any more food, Blaine let me rest again.

It was dinner time when I woke up. Blaine wasn't next to me. I frowned.

"Hello?" he answered his phone.

"Where are you?"

"I told you that I wasn't going to spend the night."

I huffed but held my tongue, we didn't need to argue.

"So I decided that I could go back on the rule just this one time," I knew he was smiling.

"Get your ass over here."

I went to school the next day. Never in my life did I think that I would be so happy to go back to school. Blaine and I were walking to lunch when Heather Scott stopped us.

"Hey Blaine, library tonight at sixish?" she smiled.

"Can't wait."

I swore she added this to annoy me, "Great, it's a date."

Blaine held my hand as we walked to the lunch room, he knew I was annoyed. All I could think about was having Taylor or Sawyer break her little body in half. My friends were at our usual table in the center of the cafe. Blaine went to get our lunches.

"What's wrong with you?" Brianne noted as I sat down.

"That whore Heather Scott and my boyfriend have a study date tonight."

They all gave me sympathetic looks.

"Tell him not to go," Darcy ate some of her sushi, "Better yet, tell the bitch to back away from your man. Claim what's yours."

Blaine sat down with a tray of chicken Caesar salad for me and a BLT for him. Everyone changed topics.

"So," Cheyenne began, "You guys here about Finn's party this weekend?"

I already knew that Blaine would protest me going, "Yeah, but I'm not going."

"You never go out anymore," Darcy pouted, "Blaine, tell her that she has to come out with us."

"He wouldn't let me go anyways," I turned to face him, "Right sweetheart?"

He smirked, "You can go if you want."

"Will you come with me?"

"I can't, I have to go to NYC."

"I could come with you," I piped up.

"Your father wouldn't let you," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"If he said I could can I come?"

Blaine looked hesitant. I gave him my best puppy dog face.

"I won't bother you, I promise."

"I don't think so Fee."

"Get the stick out of your ass Blaine," Darcy snapped, "You could be going to NYC with your girlfriend and having hot, crazy sex. But instead, you refuse to take her with you. Are you secretly gay or something?"

Did I ever mention how much I loved Darcy?

Blaine glowered at her, but she held his eye contact, "Why does our sex life concern you?"

"She's my best friend. If she's sexually frustrated she can't have fun. If she can't have fun, she's boring to be around. Unlike most people, I don't have a conscience, which means I would shamelessly slip a roofie into drink and watch her go and have sex with the all too willing guys in our school," Darcy ranted.

"My girlfriend wouldn't do that."

"Oh really?" she smirked, "News flash, she had a life before you and it was filled with crazy adventures. She's never had a relationship last more than two weeks. Hooking up was one of favorite things to do. She's been with..."

"Darcy!" I stopped her, "Stop, both of you!"

The whole table shook as I slammed my chair into the table and stomped away.

"Phoebe, wait!" Blaine called out after me.

I was too upset and annoyed to speak to anyone. If I spoke to someone, I would regret whatever I said. Curse my father and his anger issues that I obviously inherited. Blaine caught my arm as I walked to the parking lot, fully prepared to catch a ride home.

"Talk to me," Blaine begged.

I wiped away a few angry tears that had escaped, "I just need to be alone for awhile."

"Come to New York with me."

"I don't want you to pity me," I snapped, "I'm not that codependent. Go to New York, have fun."

He sighed, "I'm not pitying you, I want you to come."

"No thanks."

"You're the most frustrating person I have ever met! Tell me what you want and I'll do it. It'll save the both of us the trouble."

"Go to New York, I don't need you here."

Blaine turned me to face him, "What's this really about Fee?"

"Nothing."

"You need to give me some type of hint to why you're mad," he rubbed my cheek, "I hate having you mad at me."

I looked at the ground, "I'm just being insecure."

"Why? You know that I love you and only you. There's nothing to be worried about."

I nodded. He frowned at me and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Ten minutes later Jenkins pulled up to the curb. Blaine shuffled me into the car. We pulled up to Tiffany's.

"What're we doing?" I mumbled.

"I'm gaining your trust."

Forcefully, Blaine pulled me into the shop. The sale assistant knew me instantly, she raced over to us.

"Miss Grey, what can we help you with this evening?" she smiled.

"Can you show us your rings?" Blaine questioned.

For the first time since we walked in, the assistant acknowledged Blaine.

"Of course, follow me."

After thirty minutes of pestering me to choose a ring, I picked out a platinum diamond infinity promise ring. Blaine had the inner circle engraved with "a halo for my angel." Even I couldn't help but smile at it. Outside the building, we waited for Jenkins to pull up. I held out my hand to admire it once more.

"Do you like it?" Blaine kissed my cheek.

"Like it? I love it!" I hugged him.

He lifted me up and swung me around, "It's good to see you smile again."

"I love you oh so very much Blaine O'Reilly," I kissed him fully on the lips.

"And I love you oh so very much Phoebe Grey."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Blaine's POV:**_

I arrived at the library to study with Heather. If it were up to me, I would've said no. But our teacher recommended that I tutor her because I was "so smart" and "gifted" when it came to French. Little did she know that I already took this class and became frequent with the language from traveling to France with my father when he was stationed there.

Heather was already sitting in the back applying makeup. She was wearing a pink, deep v-neck and jeans so tight I didn't think she could breathe. I wasn't into the try hard girls, I liked it simple. But Heather has been trying to get me ever since I first came. I did a background check on her, her father left her mother when she was ten. That explained her lack of self-respect, daddy issues. Her mother was a marketing executive and remarried a pharmacist. She was an only child who pretty much got everything she wanted. Apparently she wasn't used to the word "no."

Heather smiled at me as I made my way to the back. I felt uncomfortable being so excluded.

"Thanks for tutoring me," Heather smiled, "I just don't get French."

That was an understatement. She did understand the difference between "vous" and "tu" or what a circumflex was. By the end of our two hour session, I was ready to slap her.

"Okay," I said, "Please just try to say one sentence in French. Any sentence at all!"

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" she grinned.

My head snapped up, what the hell?

"Excusez moi?"

She twirled a piece of her hair, "Je ne vais pas dire à Phoebe si vous n'avez pas."

"No, I will not sleep with you. There's nothing to tell Phoebe because I'm not sleeping with you!" I packed my stuff up, "Did you know French this whole time?"

"Bien sûr, je sais française."

I can't believe I wasted two hours of my life! I stormed out of the library but Heather was quick to catch me.

"Wait," she grabbed my arm.

I turned to face her, "Wha-."

Heather grabbed my face and pulled our lips together. She brought our bodies together, never breaking contact with our mouths. I was too shocked to move. Heather pulled away, gave me one last kiss, and then walked away.

* * *

I was waiting at the airport for my father. It was his birthday, the only reason why I would visit him. He pulled up to the curb in a cab. We barely acknowledged each other, just a simple nod. His apartment was in Soho, simple, two bedrooms. My father doesn't like change, so I was shocked when we didn't pull up to his building. It was another building, in the Lower East Side.

"Did you move?" I asked.

"Yes," he glanced at me, "I met someone."

"Oh."

I grabbed my suitcase from the trunk and followed him up the stairs. He opened the door to a renovated warehouse. The apartment felt homier. There were pictures, flowers, and colorful paintings. I hadn't seen him have a place this friendly since my mom.

"Abby?" my father called into the room.

"Be out in a second!"

A girly voice called back. I don't know what I was expecting, a butch, no nonsense, unibrowed, female. Imagine my surprise when a bubbly blonde bounced into the room. She had no unibrow, definitely not butch, and she seemed friendly. She wore a fitting, blue sweater and dark jeans. Her hair was let loose.

"You must be Blaine!" she hugged me, "I'm so excited to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I stammered.

Abby met my father when he accidentally walked into her body conditioning class. She decided to be bold and talk to him after class.

"I had to force him to get coffee with me," she giggled.

For the first time ever, I saw my father blush. Abby began talking about all of their dates and how they moved in together, her suggestion of course. Abby had two kids, both girls. They were going to be at my father's birthday dinner.

"I have to go teach a class, I'll see you guys later!" she kissed my father on the lips before walking out.

My father went back to serious mode when she left.

"She seems nice," I comment.

"She is."

My father led me to one of the three bedrooms. It was painted light blue on two walls and the other two walls were red brick. A queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room, there was a flat screen television hanging from the wall, a small closet, and a white dresser.

"So, you still dating Penelope?" my father leaned against the door.

"It's Phoebe, but yeah, I am."

When my father and I went out for my birthday dinner, he told me how what I was doing to Phoebe was a terrible idea. I knew that of course, I wish I could tell her, but I knew she would hate me.

"Do you ever plan on telling her?"

"No," I told him, "She wouldn't understand."

"What you're doing is dangerous, you're dealing with someone's heart," my father said.

"Don't you think I know that?" I snapped, "If I wasn't afraid of her hating me, I would tell her. But once I tell her, everything is done between us. I fell in love with her, I don't want to lose her."

"You love her?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then you better tell her before it's too late," my father said before walking out.

Abby's daughters were just like her, happy, energetic, and blonde. The oldest, Meredith, was a physical therapist, and the youngest, Blithe, was studying to be a fashion editor.

Our happy, mixed family sat around a table. Meredith was entertaining us by telling us a story about one of her patients. Even my father smiled a little at the story.

"Do you have a girlfriend Blaine?" Meredith asked.

My father stared at me.

"Yeah, her name is Phoebe."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Meredith bounced.

All three girls gushed over the many pictures of me and Phoebe on my phone. There were some of me and Phoebe kissing, hugging, cuddling, me sleeping, us being silly. I didn't realize how much I missed her.

I didn't want her to have to be around my father this weekend. I didn't want to be around my father this weekend. We never got along, he was never around, especially after my mother died. I didn't want Phoebe to be around us arguing all the time. But so far, we hadn't gotten into anything big.

"How long have you guys been together?" Abby interrogated me.

"Only a couple of months."

"Why does she look so familiar?" Blithe frowned at a picture of me and Phoebe hugging.

"That's what I was thinking!" Meredith slapped the table, "What's her last name?"

"Grey," I muttered.

"Grace?"

I leaned back in my chair, "Grey, Phoebe Grey."

All three of their eyes widened.

"Omigod! I've been trying to get her to come model for us since forever! She has the cutest clothes," Blithe gushed.

"I'll tell her you said that."

"Why didn't you bring her?"

"I didn't think she'd like to come," I lied, "Maybe next time."

Our meal came, we ate, sung happy birthday, ate dessert, and left. I watched my father and Abby, they were very affectionate. The last girl I saw my father with was my mother, it was good to see him happy.

Back at the apartment, my father and Abby went to sleep while I sat on the roof. I calculated the time difference in my head, it would be around seven in Seattle. Phoebe didn't answer my phone call. She couldn't be mad at me, again, could she?

I loved that girl more than anything. What started off as a job turned out to be the best relationship I ever had. My father was right, the longer I wait, the more it'll hurt her when she finds out the truth. How am I supposed to tell her that her father paid me to fall in love with her? They don't have any books on this type of stuff.

I didn't think it would be possible to fall in love with such a bipolar, stubborn, wild, funny, beautiful girl. I tried so hard to remind myself that it was just a job. I couldn't become emotionally attached. But then we had sex. Mr. Grey would have killed me if he found out I slept with her. I tried so hard to refrain from sex with her. Phoebe has the sex appeal of a mixture of models, porn stars, and strippers combined. She was perfect to me.

I didn't know how much longer I could keep this charade going. Phoebe is smart, she'll figure something is up soon. I tried to keep her from finding out, I refused to let her come to NY, I made sure Charlie and Sean kept their mouths shut, and didn't tell her much about my family. I could tell how hurt she was when I wouldn't let her come with me this weekend. But I needed her safe.

The promise ring I got her was one of the best things I could do to make sure she realized how much I loved her. She was so insecure sometimes. Did she not realize how much I worshipped her? She had the control in our relationship. Whatever she wanted, I would try my very best to make sure she got it.

I tried calling her again, where was she? Abby's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Blaine," she smiled.

She was the breath of fresh air my father needed.

"Hi."

"Did you have fun tonight?"

Abby looked so hopeful, "Yeah, it was great."

Her grin was enough to light up the NYC sky, "I'm so glad you came out. I know you and your father have some issues but it really made him happy that you came."

"Glad I came."

She bit her nail, "I hope I'm not out of line by saying this but I hope you don't feel like I'm some wicked stepmother that's trying to replace your mom. I truly love your father and I hope you give me a chance to prove myself."

"You already have," I smiled at her, "You and your daughter are great. I hope you and my father stay together long enough so that I can get to know you better."

She gave me an excited hug, "I can't wait for you to come back. You have to bring Phoebe! I can't wait to meet her. Do you think she was the one?"

"I hope so."


	20. Chapter 20

**_Phoebe's POV:_**

A weekend without Blaine proved to be boring. I never realized how much time we spent together. To help ease the boredom, Darcy and I decided to drive to Port Angeles. Only Darcy would consider going to a bar at two in the afternoon. I pleaded with her to not go inside but she ignored me. Knowing that I couldn't leave her alone in there, I followed her inside.

Darcy had already walked up to two guys at the pool table. She had her hand resting on one of the guy's arms. He was tall, had muscles that bulged out of his tight, black t-shirt. His arms were covered in tattoos and his brown hair was short. He obviously liked the attention. Darcy abruptly turned and pointed at me, the guy next to the guy who Darcy was talking, waved. Darcy waved me over.

"This is my friend Phoebe," Darcy said when I approached them.

The guy who Phoebe was holding onto was named Felix. His friend, Hayden, looked similar to Felix. They had the same brown hair, bulging muscles, and tattooed arms. Felix was a little shorter but not by much. They were both attractive.

"Hayden, why don't you go and buy Phoebe a beer?" Darcy suggested.

"You really don't have to," I shook my head.

Hayden smiled at me, "No, I want to. Come on."

At the bar, Hayden bought me two shots of Jack Daniels'. I tilted my head back and took the first shot. Then a second.

"Wow, I've never seen a girl take a shot so fast before," Hayden flirted.

I grimaced and nodded. Darcy and Hayden were playing pool. Hayden stood behind Darcy, leaning over and guiding her hand over the stick. I knew for a fact that Darcy was actually good at pool.

"So, you got a boyfriend?" Hayden questioned.

"Yep," I held up my ring finger.

"Is that a purity ring?" he cocked his eyebrow.

"It's a promise ring," I laughed.

Hayden shook his head, "My bad."

Hayden and I actually had a good conversation. It turned out that he had girlfriend and only came along to be a wingman. He went to college at University of Washington and planned to become a chemist.

Darcy and Felix came over to the bar, giggling and hands all over each other.

"Felix invited us to a party tonight," Darcy giggled.

"Darce, we have to get home. My dad will have a search team out for us!"

"Can you excuse is for a second?" Darcy kissed Felix's cheek.

The two boys walked back over to the pool table. Darcy smacked my arm.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Darcy yelled, "These two perfectly hot guys want to take us to a party."

"In case you forgot, I have a boyfriend!"

"In case you forgot, I don't! We are each other's wingman. What happened to fun Phoebe?"

"I'm still here Darce,"I sighed, "I just can't hook up with random guys whenever I feel like it!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," she patted my hand, "Let's get out of here."

"No, you stay. I'll have someone pick me up."

"Are you sure?" Darcy frowned, "I really don't mind leaving."

"Stay, have fun," I hugged her, "Drink enough for the both of us."

I waved goodbye to Hayden and Felix and stayed inside. I called the only person I knew who wouldn't mind driving out here.

Gavin pulled up in front of the bar, grinning like a maniac. I walked to the passenger side and slid in.

"Howdy partner," Gavin tipped an invisible hat.

"Just drive," I rolled my eyes.

I had fallen asleep on the way home. A two and a half hour drive seemed like ten minutes. Gavin pulled up to a local burger joint. I didn't realize how hungry I was. We sat in the car munching on burgers and French fries.

"How'd you even make your dad let you go out tonight?" Gavin questioned.

"I told him that I was staying with Darcy tonight," I smiled.

"I thought he had you under locked down or something? Don't you have like ten security guards?"

"Two!" I laughed, "There's only two. And well ever since I was with Blaine, I got reduced to one. But my dad didn't make me take him tonight, thank god."

Gavin cringed, "How is Blaine?"

"Good. He's in New York for the weekend."

"Fee," Gavin began, "I want to say I'm sorry in advance."

"For what?"

Gavin's mouth fell onto mine. He brought my face closer to his mouth as our tongues entwined. Gavin slid off his coat and pushed me against the window. As his hand rubbed my thigh I jumped.

"What's wrong?" Gavin breathed.

"Omigod, omigod," I pushed him away, "I'm dating Blaine, I can't kiss you! He's going to hate me do much. How could I be so stupid?"

"What're you worried about? I won't tell him and neither will you."

I stared down at the promise ring, "I have a conscience, I can't pretend that nothing happened."

"What's the big deal? We used to do this all the time when you had other boyfriends," Gavin frowned.

"The difference is that I love him," I cried, "He's going to hate me if I keep this from him. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"I'm not going to say anything Fee," he made a move to wipe a tear, I inched away from him, "I promise."

"Can you just take me home?" I whispered.

I spent the rest of the night crying in my room. I had to tell Blaine what happened. He was going to break up with me. He's been so truthful and faithful and I ruined it. How could I be so stupid? I ruin everything! He had called me twice already, I wasn't ready to face him. I couldn't miss classes on Monday, my parents would become suspicious. Blaine would come and visit me and wonder what was up. I couldn't disappoint him but I couldn't lie either.

What am I going to do?

Jenkins pulled up to Blaine's apartment, as per usual on Monday morning. He greeted me with a big kiss.

"God I've missed you," he kissed me again.

I pulled away and have him a small smile, "I've missed you too."

"What's wrong baby," he encased our hands together.

"Nothing, I just didn't get much sleep this weekend."

"What'd you do?"

I told him about going to Port Angeles, but made sure to leave out the guys and getting picked up by Gavin.

"How was NY?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing special."

Jenkins dropped us off at the front of school.

"What do you think about skipping school today?"

My head snapped towards him, "What?"

"We could drive some place, tell Jenkins we had to stay after, then come back by five."

"Why?"

"You say we never do anything fun, so let's do something fun," he smiled.

"We have a test third period."

Blaine was already dialing on his phone, "Yes because you're so concerned about school. Come on!"

Sean pulled up to the curb ten minutes later, he looked half asleep and annoyed. Blaine dropped him off before getting on the road.

"Where are we going to go?" I leaned back.

"How 'bout we go to Owen Beach?" he suggested.

"In the middle of December? It's freezing!"

I didn't want to be with him right now. I was surprised he didn't smell the guilt on me.

"That means no one will be there, come on, it'll be fun. We get to be alone," he kissed my hand.

I faked sleep for the rest of the ride. About fifty minutes later, we pulled up to the beach. Blaine stopped the engine and gently shook my shoulder.

"We're here baby," he kissed my forehead.

Even though it was cold, the scene was beautiful. I wish I had my camera and could take a picture. Blaine stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He moved my hair from my neck and kissed me softly. My body froze.

"What's wrong?" he turned me to face him.

I tried but failed at trying not to cry, "I have to tell you something, you're going to hate me."

"I couldn't hate you Fee."

I shook my head, "Yes you can, I wouldn't blame you," I sniffed, "On Saturday, Darcy drove us down to a bar and these guys invited us to a party but I didn't want to go so Gavin picked me up. We were eating burgers and he kissed me."

By now, tears poured down my face, Blaine was silent.

"I'm so sorry," I wiped my nose.

Blaine looked amused, "It's not your fault that everyone thinks my girlfriend is hot."

"What?"

He carried me back over to the car and sat me on the hood, "I'm not mad."

"Why?"

"Heather tricked me, she's actually really good in French. When I stormed out, she kissed me."

I looked up at Blaine, "What?"

"She ran off before I could say anything. I was going to tell you, but you seemed so preoccupied with something else."

I smiled, "So you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad, no more secrets between us though, okay?" he kissed my forehead.

"I love you," I kissed him full on.

Blaine leaned me backwards, against the hood, "Have you ever had sex in a car?"

"Yes," I admitted shyly.

Blaine grinned, "There's a lot about you Phoebe Grey that I don't know about you, isn't there?"

"You have no idea."

Blaine threw me over his back, I giggled and tried to get out of his grasp. He slid me into the back seat and shut the door behind him.

"Is this why you wanted to come out here?" I unbuckled him.

"I haven't seen my girlfriend since Friday, of course this is what I came here for," he kissed my neck.

Groaning as he made his way down my neck, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him deeper.

"Patience," he nipped my neck.

I grabbed his face and brought it back to my face. He grinned and slipped his shirt off. We explored each others' body with our hands and our mouths. Blaine slipped his hand inside my thong, I gasped at the coldness of his fingers. He teased me down there, all the while sucking my neck. I arched my back at the double pleasure I was receiving.

"I love turning you on," Blaine said into my neck.

"I love you."

Blaine moaned and quickened the pace of his fingers. He licked his fingers before slipping them back into me.

"You taste, delicious," Blaine licked my lip.

"Faster," I moaned.

Blaine fastened his pace, I cried out in pure bliss. Blaine brought our mouths together just as I was about to climax. I cried in ecstasy into Blaine's mouth. He left me wanting more when he pulled away.

He pulled down his pants and eased out of his boxers.

"I'm so lucky my boyfriend is so hot," I kissed his chest.

"I'm so lucky my girlfriend is so hot."

I helped Blaine pulled down my thong and jeans. He held my knees up as he slowly eased into me.

"Aagh!" I bit my lip.

Blaine leaned down to kiss me, "This is going to be so painful that it's going to be pleasurable. Can you handle it?"

I nodded. Watching me carefully, Blaine rocked back and forth at a leisurely pace.

"You're so tight, I'm not hurting you, right?"

"I'm fine Blaine, just go," I panted.

A low growl escaped from his throat before he pounded deeply into me.

"Ah!" I arched my back.

"Shhh!" he kissed me.

His pace quickened as he pounded in and out of me. It felt deliciously good. I wrapped my arm around his neck as he pushed in and out of me.

"I love you Fee," Blaine wiggled deeply inside of me.

"Bla-," I couldn't even get his name out of my mouth.

Our tongues entwined, deeply making out. Blaine was breathing heavily as he tried to keep his pace up. He took a breather and stared at me. His arms found their way under my shirt. Effortlessly, Blaine pulled my shirt and bra off of me.

Blaine's mouth found its way onto my breast. A moan escaped from my mouth as he sucked. He returned to pounding inside of me.

"Are you close?" he said while pounding.

I nodded, "Go faster, I'm okay."

Blaine released my knees and grabbed onto my naked butt. He massaged and squeezed me.

"Come on Fee," he clenched his teeth together.

I met his thrusts by raising my hips to meet his. His head fell backwards. A few more hard thrusts later, Blaine emptied inside of me with a low growl. He collapsed on top of me.

"I needed that," he breathed, "I need you, only you."

"I only need you too," I kissed him.

Bringing his attention back to my need to orgasm, Blaine went back to pounding inside of me. He brought his mouth over to my other breast and began sucking and licking.

"Aahh!" I tilted my head back as I finally let go.

Blaine continued to milk my orgasm out, giving another orgasm and then another. I brought him down to my mouth and refused to come back for air.

"That was," I panted.

"Amazing," Blaine kissed my shoulder, "Just like everything we do together."

I brushed my fingers through his hair, "You're the most amazing person I know. I can never get enough of you."

"I'm glad because I can never get enough of you either," he kissed me, "Now go to sleep, you're barely keeping your eyes open."

I wanted to protest but the moment I closed my eyes, I drifted to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

My parents found out about me skipping school, I was grounded. No camera, no television, no computer, and no Blaine. We were only allowed to ride together to school. Jenkins then had to stay and watch us go inside.

We were waiting for Jenkins to pick us up from school, savoring our few minutes alone together.

"We should spend Christmas Eve together," I clung onto him.

"We spend every day together, of course we'll be together on Christmas Eve."

"No, I'm talking about spending the night."

"Fee, there's no way in hell your father is going to let me spend the night," Blaine grinned.

"That's why we won't tell him," I said as Jenkins pulled up, "Just think about it, okay?"

Whatever my parents argued about a few days ago was over. They were back to their usual disgusting, awkward display of affection.

I needed to use this to my advantage. Blaine wouldn't chance sleeping over again, especially since my father was home. Teddy was due back on Friday, I know he would do everything in his power to make sure that doesn't happen.

"So I was thinking," I started.

"That's never a good idea," my father smiled.

"I was thinking about having Blaine sleep over," my parents looked at each other, "I know what you two are thinking. It's not to have hot, crazy Christmas Eve sex. It would just make sense because he's coming over early anyways! We can even sleep in separate rooms or him on the floor in my room."

"Absolutely not," my father yelled.

"And why not?"

"You're in high school, you two don't need to be having sex because I refuse to appear on 16 and Pregnant," my father barked, "And if you thought for one second that I was going to allow you two to have a sleepover, you must be crazy."

"You and mom slept together before you guys were married," I pointed out, "And had sex!"

"Jesus Christ," my father rubbed his forehead, "We were of legal age, not in high school."

"Mom was twenty-one, barely an adult. And if I recall, you were having sex with Elena..." I yell.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT PHOEBE!" my father stood up from his seat.

"Christian," my mother said.

"I'm tired of you always trying to defy me. If you don't want to live by my rules then you can live somewhere else!"

I stood up, "Good! I don't want to be here anyways. You guys are hypocrites."

I stormed up to my room.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!" my father roared.

"No, I hate you both! Go ahead and disown me, you'd be doing all of us a favor!"

I raced to my bedroom, making sure to slam the door. Every family has a black sheep, that was me. Ever since I became a teenager and realized how much I hated living this type of life. I wasn't allowed to go outside without four body guards. All of my friends had background checks, and if they didn't meet my father's standards, I wasn't allowed to be friends with them. People don't realize that when you have a billionaire for a father, you never have a chance to be normal. I've never been to a movie theater, never had a scrape or broken bone, I couldn't go out of town without my family, sleepovers at my house were a big "no, no," hell, I couldn't even go to amusement parks.

Teddy became accustomed to this life. He thrived and met my parents' expectations. There was never a rivalry, he exceeded in everything.

I remembered my first party ever. It was my freshmen year, Darcy and I devised a plan to sneak out from her house. We had one of her senior friends drive us. I was nervous that my parents would find out. So I left my phone at Darcy's house, I hadn't learned how to turn off the security yet.

Everyone at the party had a red cup in their hands. People were everywhere in the crowded house. Darcy had dragged me to the keg to get beer. Ever the attention seeker, Darcy impressed some guys by doing a perfect keg stand. I was scared out of my mind, my parents warned me against drinking things at parties. But I wanted to be having just as much fun as everyone else.

Claps erupted as Darcy came down from her keg stand, she did a little curtsy in her hot pink, skin tight, party dress and black heels. She walked over to me, glassy eyed but cheery.

"You're such a bore Pheebs! Have fun! We're freshmen this year, maybe you'll get some freedom from your crazy parents. Now take a beer and relax. I promise, I won't let you out of my sight."

That promise lasted a good five minutes. A senior named Carson came over and asked Darcy to dance. The two of them dated for two months before he broke up with her for someone older.

I was left standing near the keg, considering going home. That was when Gavin came up to me. I had seen him around school before. Everyone liked him, he was good looking, funny, nice, and a flirt. The fact that I was at the same party as him made me almost drop my cup of spiked punch.

"How do you like the party so far?" he leaned against the keg.

"Fine, thanks."

I was such an awkward child.

"You're Teddy Grey's little sister, right?"

That was my claim to fame, the sister to Teddy Grey and daughter of billionaire Christian Grey.

"Yeah."

Gavin smiled at me, "You don't talk much, do you?"

"My parents always said don't trust strangers," I smiled back.

"I'm not a stranger," he stepped closer, "Well I hope I'm not by the end of the night."

We sat down on a lawn chair, talking the whole time. He wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. He was a gentleman. I was afraid it was all an act. Monday morning would come and he would never talk to me again.

I had to take a drunk Darcy home. Gavin drove us and helped me out her to sleep. I wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Gavin asked, "If you aren't busy."

"I'd love to," I remember swelling up with happiness, "But my parents probably wouldn't let us got out without five security guards."

"Yeah, I heard about that. It must suck not having your own freedom."

"You have no idea."

Gavin looked deep in concentration, "What if I pick you up from here?"

"It could probably work, but I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with my dad. He's crazy protective."

He smirked, "If you don't want to go out with me, just say it."

"No, no, I do want to go out with you!" I blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush," he touched my cheek.

Of course I blushed again.

"I'll see you here around five on Monday."

He kissed me fully on the lips before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

All of that seemed so long ago. If it weren't for Darcy and Gavin, I would still be hanging out with my parents on Friday nights.

I packed a week's worth of clothes and called Blaine.

"Hey baby," his voice filled my ears.

"Can you pick me up?" I sniffed.

"What's wrong?"

"Just pick me up please," I cried.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Making sure I had everything that I needed, I waited for Blaine's car to pull up. Not even seven minutes later, I heard his car honk. I grabbed my two bags and flew down the stairs.

"You come back right this instant!" my father yelled from the kitchen.

Him and my mother walked out to the foyer to watch me leave.

"Just leave me alone, you make my life miserable. I wish I was never born!"

"WELL SOMETIMES I WISH THAT TOO!"

My eyes widened as tears fell down my face. I ran out of the house to Blaine's car.

"Wait, Phoebe I didn't mean that," my father raced to the car.

"Drive!" I yelled at Blaine.

Blaine was holding me as I cried on the couch. I told him what the argument was about and he sided with my parents.

"Well I'll just go back then, don't want to be a bother," I snapped.

"That's not what I meant. You can stay here anytime, you know that. But running away won't solve anything," he said.

"Can you ever be on my side?"

"I'm always on your side," he kissed me, "I just don't want you to regret being mad at your parents, they love you."

I rested my head on his lap and laid down, "It doesn't matter. I'll be spending the week here if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind."

Sean walked into the house, swinging his car keys, "Hey love birds."

"Nice to see you too Sean," I grinned.

"Why are your eyes puffy? Were you crying? Do I need to kick Blaine's ass?"

"No, but I'll kick your ass!" Blaine threw a pillow at him.

"Good luck."

Sean slapped Blaine's neck before running into his room.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow," I told Blaine.

"Fee.."

"You can go but I'm so through with school. It's a waste of my time, I don't even wanna go to college," I confess, "I just want to travel the world and take pictures for magazines."

"School isn't that bad. You just have to give it a chance."

"I've given it a chance for almost eighteen years, it's not for me," I admit.

Blaine didn't comment on it, "You must be tired, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow you'll feel better."

"I doubt it, I'm going to go shower."

"Want me to join you?" Blaine grinned.

It was usually me who made the sexual advances, "In the shower?"

"Yes and then bed."

"Another time, I'm not really in the mood."

"Okay," he actually seemed disappointed.

The shower relaxed me a little bit. Blaine was already in bed waiting for me.

"G'night!" I said, pulling the covers up to my face.

Blaine moved to straddle me, his hands ran up and down underneath my shirt.

"What're you doing?" I grimaced.

"Trying to make you feel better," he massaged my chest.

His weight was too much for me to push off, "I told you not tonight."

"You were serious?" Blaine paused.

"Yes, now please get off of me."

"This is such a ego killer. You've never shot me down before," Blaine moved back over to his side.

"You'll get over it," I rolled my eyes.

Blaine propped himself up on his arm,"I'm worried about you Fee."

"Just because I won't have sex with you?"

"I was trying to distract you, didn't really work. Wanna go watch a movie? Get ice cream? I want you to be happy," Blaine kissed my nose, "You should know that by now."

"I do," I hugged him, "Just hold me."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Blaine forced me to go to school on Thursday and Friday. I still refused to answer phone calls from my mother and father. They even had my grandparents invite me and Blaine to dinner. We were walking to the dining room when my parents walked in.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I snapped.

"Don't curse," my grandmother scolded me, "The three of you need to work your argument out. We are all spending the holidays together and it can be a good one or a bad one. But I have no problem forcing everyone into a room!"

My grandmother rarely yelled, I could tell she meant business. I wanted nothing to do with either one of them. My father was a control freak and my mother never sided with us. Everybody always tended to side with him.

My parents, Blaine, and I were forced into my grandfather's office.

"Blaine, we mean no offense when we say you can't sleep over on Christmas Eve. We love having you and your friends over and hope that you guys still come on Christmas," my mother said.

Blaine nodded and gave her a wary smile, "Thanks."

"Fee, your father and I are sorry for what happened at dinner. We want you to come back and work to resolve all of this. We are a family, we fight, we laugh, we cry, and we love each other. Running away won't solve anything," my mother faced me.

I looked at my father, he didn't look me in the eyes.

"We said a lot of things we didn't mean to say at dinner," my mother continued, "Can we please just work it out?"

"I meant every word of it," I snapped.

"Feebs," Blaine touched my arm.

"I'm sick of all of this," I said, "It's always about the same thing. Dad, you're suffocating me to the point of me not even wanting to live with you guys. You have no boundaries! You say you're protecting me but in reality, you're controlling me just like you control everything in life. News flash, the world isn't going to end if I get a paper cut!"

"I need to protect you, I need to have control in my life. It's who I am, it's all I know. When I said I wish I never had you, that was a mistake; and I apologize. You and Teddy are my pride and joy, I'd be devastated if something happened to you two," my father looked me in the eyes, "You'll understand when you have children some day. You want to make sure they have the best of everything. You want them to have a better life than you did. Grace and Carrick raised me to the best of their ability and I love them for that. But I still wonder what my life would be like if my biological mother didn't die and I was still with her. I never want to go back to that place."

My mother rubbed his back soothingly. Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"So what next?" I whispered.

"I think you should move back in with your parents," Blaine said.

Hurt, I felt myself tear up, "What? Why?"

"As much as I love having you live with me, you belong with your parents."

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked my parents.

They nodded before exiting. Blaine eyed me, gauging my feelings.

"Did I do something to make you want me to leave?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around my waist, "Baby, you know that's not what it's about. I just don't want to be the reason why you and your parents stop speaking. You love your parents, no matter how many times you deny it. Just keep an open mind to all of this. If you really can't stand it, then you can move back with me. But give them a chance."

"Alright."

* * *

It was Saturday and my father decided that this year we should spend Christmas in Aspen. We made a deal that if we spend the weekend together, Blaine could spend the night, in the next room. It was progress and I was quick to agree.

My father had me and Teddy sign up for skiing and snowboarding lessons when we were five. I loved the thrill of doing flips in midair while snowboarding. Our family stood at the top of the mountain. My father had it reserved just for us so that we didn't bump into other riders.

"Okay, nice and easy Ana," my father instructed.

My mother wasn't the best skier but she humored him. She slowly pushed down the mountain and went at a leisurely pace. Teddy skied down after her.

"Okay Fee," my father clasped my helmet belt together, "Be aware of the steeper slopes along the way. I'll be behind you so I'll make sure you don't fall."

"Aight captain," I saluted.

My father smirked, "Just make sure you be careful please. And don't get too close to your mother or brother."

"Meet you down there dad," I said before putting my goggles on.

I hopped down to the start of the hill and leaned forward, bracing myself for the long way down. Against my father's wishes, my snowboarding instructor taught me cool tricks. My father hasn't seen all of them but I have a few favorites. One of my favorites was the Backside 720. I braced myself for takeoff as I braced the edge of the half pipe. I did the first full turn by rotating my body and board backwards in the air, followed by a 360-degree spin. After the first spin, I made another full turn. The hard part was to keep turning until you complete the second full spin. I landed as close to the lip as possible.

"Phoebe!" my father yelled down the mountain, "You're going to get yourself killed!"

I turned around and smiled at him before doing wheelies and ollies down the mountain. My mother and Teddy were cheering me on from the bottom. Not too long after, my father reached the bottom. He was laughing too hard to yell at me.

"Okay, I guess those lessons paid off."

"Round two?"

I heard Blaine's car pull in the driveway, I was so excited. We decided not to talk all weekend until I saw him on Monday. It was cruel torture. I squealed and ran outside. Blaine's arms were wide opened for me as I jumped to kiss him.

"Miss me much?"

"I always do," I kissed him again.

Teddy gave Blaine a hard time once again. Sean got him distracted with the talk of sports. Charlie was absent, he wouldn't join us until New Years' Eve.

My father and Blaine shook hands amicably, I offered to give Blaine a grand tour of the house. The house was pretty impressive. When Teddy and I were born, he had additional rooms put on for us in our own little section.

"This is my bedroom," I pulled Blaine into my room.

He smiled as I led him to the bed.

"Your dad is going to walk in here any second now and he's going to chase me into the woods if he catches us doing something," Blaine muttered against my mouth.

"Well, we'll just have to be fast," I said, touching his body greedily.

"We never are fast and people are going to wonder where we are."

I pouted, "I miss fun Blaine from a few weeks ago."

"We can still have fun, just not that type of fun."

About to counteroffer, my father walked in to tell us that lunch was ready. He frowned at Blaine and I lying together on the bed.

"He fell," I lied.

My father rolled his eyes, "Yes, that's so believable."

Blaine pushed himself off of me, "I'll be in the kitchen."

I followed Blaine into the kitchen but paused outside my bedroom. I turned back to hug my father, surprising both him and myself.

"I had a fun time today dad," I hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you too Fee."


	23. Chapter 23

**Phoebe's**_** POV:**_

Blaine and I went into the hot tub after dinner. Teddy decided that it would be a good time to also come into the hot tub. He slid in between where Blaine and I were kissing.

"Hey guys," Teddy wrapped his arms around our shoulders.

"Get the fuck out Theodore," I snapped.

"I'm just trying to get to know my future brother-in-law!" he waved me off, "So Blake."

"It's Blaine."

Teddy knew that of course, "Whoops! Blake must be Phoebe's other boyfriend."

I splashed water at him, "Get out!"

"It's fine Fee," Blaine massaged my shoulder.

"So Blaine, where do you plan on going to college?"

Blaine shrugged, "I was thinking about Arizona, Texas, or Florida."

"That's nowhere near Fee, long distance relationship I assume?" Teddy pressed.

"That's none of your business Teddy."

"You're my baby sister, I have to make sure that you aren't dating a dirtbag or anything," Teddy defended himself.

"I can take care of myself!" I stood up, "Come on Blaine."

I tried to stay calm but I swear that my family loved getting a rise out of me. Teddy was never the protective older brother when he lived at home. Why start now?

Blaine attempted to calm me down. He was an only child, he didn't understand sibling rivalry. We were in my room and I was trying to busy myself by loading the pictures from my camera onto my laptop.

The rest of the family was going to be here tonight as well, bring on the family drama.

"He's just trying to be there for you Phoebe," Blaine whispered.

"Don't start with me Blaine," I warned.

"He had a valid point, we might be farther away from each other. Or maybe, you'll get sick and tired of me and want to break up."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"You don't honestly think I'm trying to break up with you on Christmas Eve, do you?" he smirked.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention back to the screen. Blaine sighed and closed my laptop.

"Hey, I was using that!" I yelled.

"You'll survive," Blaine pulled me to him, "I hate it when your upset but I can't help when you won't talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about," I muttered.

"I bet I can make you smile."

I rolled my eyes, I knew what he was trying to do. But he was persistent.

"I bet you a round of crazy, hot sex that I can make you smile."

My lip twitched.

"Wait, was that almost a smile?" Blaine grabbed my face.

"No."

"I think it was," Blaine rubbed our noses together, "Blaine one, Phoebe, zero."

I smiled, "In your dreams."

Blaine kissed me, "There's the pain in my ass Phoebe I know and love."

Looking down at my promise ring, I smiled, "I should get you a promise ring too. That way everyone knows that you're mine."

"I don't need a ring, you should know I'm only yours."

"You needed a ring to prove that I was only yours."

"No, I bought the ring to remind you how much I love you. There's probably going to be a time when I do something really stupid but I need you to remember that I love you," he closed his eyes.

"What're you talking about," I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Just," he opened his eyes, "Remember that I love you, okay? Never doubt that."

What was he talking about?

"I won't."

* * *

Blaine snuck into my room after everyone fell asleep. He was next to me, sound asleep. I couldn't sleep. What he said earlier was still on my mind. How could I ever hate him? Sure I say it whenever I'm mad at him, which is all the time, but I never meant it. Did he honestly think I could ever stop loving him? He's my everything. If anything ever happened to us, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

Blaine stirred next to me. His eyes open and stare at me. I give him a shy smile, knowing that he caught me staring at him. He wrapped his arms around me and draws me closer to his naked chest. I don't know if he was really awake or not, but he didn't say anything.

The next time I woke up, I was alone in bed and the sun was up. People were starting to get up and make noise. Ava and I opened our doors at the same time. She ran to hug me, her boyfriend Jeff walked out of the room with her.

"Merry Christmas Fee Fee!" she squeezed me.

I always hated that nickname but she refused to stop calling me it.

"Same to you Ava," I hugged her back.

I gave Jeff a half hung before going down to Blaine's bedroom. Teddy intercepted me in the process. I was still mad at him.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, I didn't mean any harm last night," he said.

I refused to make eye contact, "Okay."

"I really am, I just want to make sure you have nothing but the best. I'll ease up on Blaine, he seems like a good guy."

"He is, would you stop trying to find reasons to hate him?"

Teddy pulled me into a hug, "For you, anything."

"Love you Teddy Bear," I hug him back.

"You too baby sis. Now go tell that boyfriend of yours to wake up so we can open our presents," Teddy pushed me away.

Blaine was tangled in his sheets when I opened the door. The boy could sleep. I hopped onto his back.

"What the hell Phoebe," he groaned.

"Time to wake up sunshine," I kissed his shoulder, "It's time for presents!"

Begrudgingly, Blaine climbed out of bed. Everyone was congregating in the kitchen. I gave my parents hugs and then my grandparents and then my aunts and uncles. Sean followed Blaine into the kitchen, I handed the two of them coffee.

"Merry Christmas Phoebe," Sean yawned.

"Thanks Sean."

We sat around laughing and opening presents. My parents bought me a new camera, a digital photography book, clothes (as if I didn't have enough), a Tiffany charm bracelet, scrapbooking materials, my very own Hermes Birkin bag, the new iPad, books, and CDs. Teddy and Ava put their money together and bought me a plane ticket to Europe, with the choice to bring a friend; Blaine of course. My grandparents bought an antique camera, something only they would think of. Uncle Elliot and Aunt Kate bought me a Cartier engraved watch, Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan bought me a spa weekend, no doubt my Aunt Mia's choice. Sean bought me a book on Dominance & Submission and places to travel that had a complete guide of everything to know about the country. I laughed at his gag gift.

"What do you think Blaine?" I showed him the book, "Something for us to try out."

Everyone laughed, except my parents of course.

"Don't worry dad," I reassured him, "You have nothing to worry about."

He didn't seem too reassured. Blaine seemed hesitant to give me my gift. I had given him tickets for him and I to go to NYC for February break. I thought he was going to maul me on the couch with kisses.

"Close your eyes," he instructed me.

"Are you going to give me a strip tease?" I joked.

"Can I be exempt from seeing that?" Teddy frowned.

"Just close your eyes Phoebe!"

Waiting patiently, I kept my eyes closed. I was never good with surprises. Suddenly, I felt something soft in my lap.

"OMIGOD!" I screeched.

In my lap was a tiny, black puppy chihuahua. It was licking my arms and climbing all over. My father never allowed us to have pets because he feared that it would be too much for us to handle. I wondered how Blaine convinced otherwise.

"Do you like it?" he asked hopefully.

"It's the cutest thing ever," I hugged him.

My Aunt Mia came over to play with the puppy, "What're going to name it?"

"Is it boy or girl?"

"Boy," Blaine scratched the puppy's ears.

"How about Batman?" I said, "He's all black, like a bat. And look at his pointy ears!"

"Name it whatever you want," Blaine kissed me.

I brought Batman over to my father, who wasn't paying attention to us. He almost jumped out of his seat.

"Phoebe, get that thing away from me," my father said sternly.

"Aww, why? He likes you," I walked closer.

"My only condition for having that mutt in our house was that I didn't have to be near it," my father looked at Batman in disgust.

"Don't worry Batman, grandpa will come around," I said in a baby voice, "But I love you."

* * *

**_Blaine's POV:_**

**__**As everyone left the family room, I held Mr. Grey back.

"What is it?" he eyed me.

"I don't think I can do this anymore," I admitted.

Last night, Ialmost confessed everything to Phoebe but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She was going to hate me, especially if I did it on Christmas Eve. If she knew how conflicted I've been, she would understand.

"Do what?" Mr. Grey's jaws tensed.

"Lie to Phoebe! If she ever found out-."

"She's not going to find out. Is this about the money? I can give you more."

I grimaced, "Its not about the money. I love your daughter sir, its not a job anymore."

"She trusts you, that's hard for her to do," when I tried to protest, Mr. Grey held his hand up, "Don't worry about her finding out. Just keep doing your job."

Phoebe came into the room before I had a chance to respond. Batman was in her arms, the two of them were already attached at the hip.

"Are you intimidating my boyfriend, daddy?" she walked over to us.

"Nope, we were just trying to decide whether or not Blackman will be staying at our house or Blaine's," Mr. Grey lied.

Phoebe gave us puppy dog eyes, "Oh please daddy, let him stay with us! I'll take perfect care of him."

"How can I resist a face like that?"

Phoebe squealed and hugged her father, "You're the best daddy in the world!"

Her and Batman ran out of the room, Mr. Grey gave me a warning look before following her.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Phoebe's POV: **_

My parents had to go to my Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot's annual New Years' Eve party. This year, I didn't mind so much. Sean knew a guy, who knew a guy, who knew a guy, that was having a party to celebrate. I was sitting on Blaine's lap, watching everyone dance and drink. Blaine was talking to some guy he knew from his other school. It sucked not knowing anyone else here.

Blaine and I were grinding on the dance floor. He was a really good dancer. We were dancing back to front. Blaine's hands had a firm hold on me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rubbed our bodies together. Blaine sucked on my neck from behind.

"Come on," Blaine pulled me through the crowd.

I giggled as he ran upstairs. Stopping to make out every now and then, Blaine hiked me up onto his legs. We found a bedroom and fell back, entangled with one another. For the first time since I met him, Blaine had a beer. It was fun to see him cut loose every now and then.

"Condom?" I reached inside his pocket.

"Shit," he paused, "Give me a second."

Blaine kissed me before running down the stairs. Probably went to go and find Charlie or Sean. The door opened and Blaine walked back in.

"Good to go," he climbed back on top of me.

Wasting no time, Blaine stripped himself of his clothes and then mine. A look of adoration and lust filled his eyes as he checked over my body. His hands moved up and down my thighs.

"Your skin is so soft and perfect," he kisssed my sternum.

"Everything about you is perfect."

Sadness filled his eyes, "No I'm not."

"You're to me," I told him, "Now make love to me."

"I want to fuck you, hard," he bit my neck.

I gasped, he wasn't usually like this. Was it wrong to like him this? Where he was usually gentle entering me, he pushed straight through. I threw my head back at the mixture of pleasure and pain. Blaine deepened himself into me, filling me.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," he whispered.

I nodded and kissed him. He started biting my neck and shoulders while he pounded deep inside of me. The whole time I had my legs wrapped around him and dug my claws into his back. Blaine let out an animal growl and started to suck my breasts. I cried out as he bit me. He kissed me from my breast all the way down to my inner thighs. The way that he sucked and flicked at my clit with his hot, wet tongue was enough to drive me over the edge.

"Aah!" I arched my back.

Blaine climbed back up to me, "Remember when I held your hands above you?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

"I'm going to tie them, tell me if it's too tight, okay?" he kissed me before grabbing our shirts from the floor.

He tied my hands above me and moved back down. His hands massaged butt, his fingers dug into me as he dove forward.

"Blaine!" I groaned.

Encouraged, he kept going against my pleas. Usually, I would run my fingers through his hair, it felt weird not to be able to do it now. I tugged on the shirts, those were tied really tight.

Drunk, fun Blaine spread my legs farther for easier access. His tongue's pace quickened as I was on the brink of my orgasm.

"Blaine!" I screamed.

Blaine's mouth dove in deeper, when I clenched my thighs, he opened me wider. With a slip of his fingers into me to help, I let out a cry of pleasure as I orgasmed. Blaine finished and climbed up to my face, smiling.

After he untied me, I grabbed his face and made out with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling our naked bodies together.

"What time is it?" I pulled away.

He pulled the alarm clock over," Five minutes to midnight."

"Should we go down with everyone else?"

Blaine shook his head, "Let's stay up here. I'm not done with you yet."

"I love you," I kissed him again, "I'm glad we're here together, right now."

"Forever."

Downstairs, everyone was counting down. The room erupted into cheers as the ball dropped. Blaine took that as the chance to kiss me.

"Happy New Years' baby," he nuzzled my neck.

"Happy New Years'."

Sean and Charlie barged into the room, obviously drunk out of their minds.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Blaine pointed to the door.

"Happy New Years' Blaine, Feebs," Charlie grinned.

"Get out!" Blaine threw a pillow at them.

"Have fun you two," Sean winked.

Blaine rolled off of me, "I think they bet each other on who can annoy me the most."

I rolled on top of him, "They love you."

He rubbed his hands up and down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck,

"Tell me what you want," Blaine stared at me.

"Just you," I rubbed our noses together.

Blaine lowered me onto him. I was still sensitive from my recent orgasm.

"Can you do what you did at Owen Beach?"

Blaine smirked, "I thought I hurt you."

"No, I liked it," I kissed him.

Our bodies stayed connected as he rolled me under him. Blaine hovered above me, rubbing and kissing every part of my body.

"Hold onto my shoulders," he instructed me.

I did as I was told. Watching my expression, Blaine gently pushed into me. About to whimper, Blaine covered my mouth with his. I felt my legs elevate, Blaine's hands held me steady. The first pound is always painful. But then my body becomes familiar with it.

I held onto Blaine's shoulders as he pumped in and out of me. Balls deep, Blaine counties the delicious torture.

"Keep your eyes open," Blaine licked his way down my neck, "Am I hurting you?"

"N-no, faster," I gasped.

Blaine increased the speed and pressure. I dug my nails into him.

"I can't do this without you Fee," he groaned.

I raised my hips to meet his, he let out another groan. The death grip Blaine had on my thighs burned but I didn't want him to stop.

"Hold onto me baby," Blaine clenched his jaw.

"I can't," I cried.

"Yes you can."

I brought my arms back around his neck, "Kiss me."

Blaine kissed me, our mouths fighting for power. Blaine slipped his tongue inside of my mouth, almost choking me. He pulled away and moved down to my breast. It was like last time, maybe even better than last time.

I came first, clenching my legs tight against Blaine's neck. My head fell back against the pillows. Blaine kept pounding and sucking my breast. All I could do was lie back and watch him. We never broke eye contact. A couple thrusts later, Blaine's cock jerked inside of me.

"Fuck Phoebe," he pressed our foreheads together as he let go.

Empty, he breathed heavily on top of me. He gave me a simple and small kiss, I still thought it was romantic. He clasped both of our hands together and eased out of me.

He tied the condom up and threw it in the garbage can. I held my arms out, wanting to hold him close. We faced each other, holding and trying to still our breathing.

"I'm glad we're together tonight," I nestled us closer together.

"I'm glad whenever we're together," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his naked chest, "I'm so tired."

"Go to sleep, don't worry, I got you," he kissed my hair.

"Happy New Years'," I said into his chest.

Blaine traced circles on my shoulder, "Same to you baby."


	25. Chapter 25

**_Phoebe's POV:_**

After Christmas break was exam week. Blaine stayed up with me, cramming information into my head. I hated school enough, why would they add this?

"Phoebe, you know this!" Blaine groaned.

My attention was on Batman, he was extremely playful tonight, "Why would I know when the Spanish Inquisition was?" I snapped, "Or how it affected trade. I'm not smart like you. Hell, I could pay to make a school accept me."

"You need to know this because you'll fail without it!"

My father walked in, carrying his briefcase, "How's studying going?"

"Blaine is bullying me," I pouted.

"Good, you need some discipline."

Blaine looked smug, "Can you tell me what kind of nationalism can be said to have influenced the development of democracy in the U.S.?"

"Asshole nationalism, that's what," I slammed my book closed, "I'm done."

"Our test is in less than a week! How will you pass if you don't know this stuff? I'm trying to help you!" he was getting angry.

"Well help less!"

Blaine packed up his stuff, "I'll call you tonight."

"Don't bother," I dodged his kiss.

"You're the most stubborn, bipolar, psycho person I have ever met!" he yelled before stomping out.

Batman chased after him barking, at least I had someone on my side.

* * *

I had Cheyenne come over and help me study. She was smarter than she let people know. Her excuse was that she didn't want people to cheat off her paper in class. Cheyenne actually explained things and didn't yell at me. Maybe because I didn't want to jump her bones, I could concentrate.

"How're you and Blaine?" Cheyenne asked during our study break.

"Fine I guess," I shrugged.

She pulled her hair into a bun, "Whenever you get bored with him, send him over. He's hot."

That's what all my friends thought. But I wasn't with him because I thought that he was hot. There was more to him. He was funny, kind, trustworthy, smart, and understood me better than anyone else.

"I should probably go," Cheyenne stood up.

"Thanks for helping me," I said.

Blaine didn't call me before bed. When he got into the car I gave him the tightest hug.

"I'm taking it that you got over our little tiff since yesterday?" he smiled.

"Yes, I love you again."

We tried to study together again, we ended up making out on the couch.

"Okay, we need to stop and study," Blaine pulled away.

"I am studying!" I protested, "I'm studying your mouth and your body. "

Blaine laughed and climbed off of me, "That's not going to help you pass these midterms."

"My first one is tomorrow, there's not much I can study!"

Blaine fell back on top of me and kissed me again, "You're right."

Exam week flew by. I was sure I failed every test. Blaine tried to reassure me that I did fine. He came over open our results together. Of course he got 93 and above for all of his exams, except French, he got a 99.

"You open it for me," I demanded.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "You're going to have to see them sooner or later."

"I don't care!"

Finally giving in, he opened the letter. His face became worried, he closed the envelope.

"How 'bout some ice cream?" he asked hopefully.

My face fell, "Did I really do that bad?"

He handed me the envelope, with shaking hands, I opened it.

English 12: 95

French: 92

Statistics: 90

Photography: 100

US Gov't: 94

Physics: 90

Blaine grinned at me, "You did it baby."

"Omigod!" I jumped into his arms, "I did it."

"I knew you could do it."

"MOM! DAD!" I scream.

The two of them ran into the family room into the family room, Gail, Taylor, and Sawyer in tow. Taylor and Sawyer's eyes do a quick search of the room.

"What Phoebe? Are you alright?" my father looked scared, then he glared at Blaine.

I ran to them and showed them my report card, "Look!"

Their eyes searched the document, probably looking to see if I was getting expelled. My father was finished first, followed by my mother. The two of them scooped me up into their arms.

"Congratulations sweetheart," my father said into my hair.

"We'll go out and celebrate tonight," my mother chipped in.

Batman started barking around our feet, I picked him up in my arms.

"Guess what baby boy?" I held him to my face, "Your mommy is genius. Yes she is."

My father, still anti-Batman, frowned, "The mutt doesn't even understand what you're saying."

"Grandpa is just jealous baby," I kissed Batman's fur.

"Congrats Miss Grey. I'll make your favorite, double chocolate chip brownies, for dessert tonight," Gail squeezed my shoulder.

Sawyer and Taylor smiled at me before following Gail.

"I'm so proud of you," my father kissed my forehead, "I'll go make reservations.

My mother hugged me one last time before following my father. Blaine wrapped his arms around me, squishing Batman in between us.

"I'm so proud of you," Blaine whispered against my lips, "You're so hot to me right now."

"I thought we were practicing abstinence during exam week?"

Blaine grinned, "Well, it's over, isn't?"

"My parents are home," I told him, "And I don't think we can be quiet even if we tried."

Blaine bit his lip, "Is there any place in this mansion we can be alone?"

I grabbed his hand, "Come on."

There was this room in our basement that was always kept locked. I tried once to open it, my father nearly killed me. It was usually forgotten. We had the rest of the house to use.

"No one will find us in here," I promised Blaine.

I grabbed a hair pin and picked the lock. It opened with a click. Blaine pushed me into the room.

"Do you know if there are any lights down here?" Blaine pressed me against the wall.

"No idea."

Searching with his hands, he flicked the lights on. I gasped, what the hell? Blaine, oblivious, continued to unbutton my jeans.

"Blaine, look!" I shoved him off of me.

Blaine turned around, "Holy shit!"

Rihanna's song "S & M" ran through my head. There were floor to ceiling mirrored walls, full overhead suspension with three slings, chains, whips, and a giant bed in the middle of it all. There were two large, oak dressers filled with god knows what. Shelves were stacked up on one wall, there were more toys and whips on there.

I felt sick, "What is this stuff?"

"Was it here when your parents bought the place?"

I shook my head, "My mother had the whole place renovated. This is their stuff."

He walked over to one of the dressers and opened the drawer. He held up clothespins in his hands with a mischievous grin.

"Come here Fee."

I backed away, "Oh hell to the no. This is my parents' stuff. They've used it. All of this is what they like. Who knew they were so kinky?"

"This is great!" Blaine looked like a child in a candy shop.

"Let's get out of here," I tugged him out.

But he was persistent, "Why? Don't you want to play?"

Blaine cocked an eyebrow at me. Oh the things I would do for this boy.

"Yes, but not in here. Now let's go," I pulled him out.

Making sure to turn off the lights and lock the door, Blaine and I raced back upstairs.

Him and I were lying on my bed, winded from our intense lovemaking. I never realized how rough he was in bed.

"Are you going to ask them about it?" Blaine turned on his stomach.

"Would you ask your parents about their love life? If that's what they're into, go ahead. It's none of our business."

"Why don't we try it?" Blaine rolled on top of me.

"Because I'm not a sadist. Now get off of me before my parents come in."

"And you say I'm no fun."

* * *

To celebrate my intelligence, my parents took me and Blaine to the country club for dinner. My parents had been so excited that they even invited my grandparents and my aunts and uncles. You would think that they didn't believe that I actually passed my exams. Teddy and Ava sent me congratulatory texts.

"Wanna dance?" Blaine offered me his hand.

"Yes," I smiled.

The band was playing a slow Frank Sinatra song. Blaine's arm was on my hips as danced. We danced grinning at each other.

"Mind if I cut in?" Gavin interrupted.

Blaine snarled, "Yes I do."

"What do you want Gavin?" I sighed.

"To talk with you."

"Gav..."

"Just walk away," Blaine stepped in front of me.

Gavin's facial expression changed, "Listen, I don't get what your problem with me is. But I'm trying to talk to Phoebe."

"My problem is that you kissed my girlfriend!" Blaine snapped.

A smug smile appeared on Gavin's "Oh so she told you? She told you about the other kiss too, right? Did she also tell you that I fucked her brains out while you were in New York?"

I gasped, "Gavin!"

Blaine's eyes darkened, "You should go."

"Why're you so threatened? We can compare notes. Maybe we can include the other guys she fucked."

I faced Blaine, "Please, let's just walk away."

He ignored me, "Stay the hell away from me and my girlfriend."

"I only answer when she needs me. Especially if I know that I'm going to get amazing car sex with her."

Blaine's fist knocked into Gavin's jaw. Shocked, Gavin stumbled before attacking Blaine. The two of them rolled around, throwing punches and kicks. From the looks of it, Blaine was winning. He sat on top of Gavin punching him repeatedly in the stomach. Gavin lunged to get Blaine off of him. Two security guards appeared and tried to stop the fighting. I hadn't realized everyone was watching. There was spilled blood on the floor from both of them.

It took not only the two security guards but my father, my uncle Elliot, and my uncle Ethan. My father had the hem of Blaine's t-shirt scrunched up near his neck. My father looked murderous. Blaine was breathing heavily, his face covered in scratches and his lip bleeding. Gavin looked worse with a bruise around both eyes that would more than likely darken, cuts, and his mouth bleeding.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Blaine made an attempt to lunge back at Gavin.

"She doesn't even want you, you're a joke."

"GENTLEMEN!" my father yelled, "Enough. Security, take these two fools outside. Make sure they go out of different exits."

"Sir," Blaine started.

My father glared at him, "Go."

The security guards escorted Blaine and Gavin out by their necks. I grimaced at the sight of the blood on the ground and walked back to our table. Avoiding my family's disapproving gaze, I grabbed my purse and followed Blaine.

He sat outside of the country club, his shoulders were hunched and he was running his fingers through his hair. All of a sudden, he looked up and stared at me. I walked over to sit next to him, he tensed.

"Are you okay?" I tried to rub off dried up blood.

"I'm fine."

"My parents are pretty pissed."

He sat in silence.

"Are you going to say anything," I drawled.

"Did you fuck him when I was in New York?" his voice was soft.

"You know I didn't!" I shot up.

I took a look at his eyes, "You think I'm lying, don't you?"

"I don't know what to think."

"You're kidding, right? I did nothing wrong!" I tried to keep the tears from falling down my face.

"Did he kiss you once or twice?"

Closing my eyes, I answered, "Twice."

"I'm done with this shit Phoebe," Blaine stood up.

"Wait, you can't leave!" I grabbed his shirt.

"I can do whatever I want, I'm a single man."

"Please don't go!"

Charlie pulled up to the sidewalk. Blaine looked at me one last time before getting into the car.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Blaine's POV:**_

Mr. Grey called me to his office Saturday morning. I don't think I could face him. He sat behind his desk, talking on the phone with someone. When I walked in, Mr. Grey frowned and pointed to the seat in front of him. He said a couple of more sentences before slamming the phone down.

"What the hell were you thinking fighting at the country club!" he yelled.

I flinched, "Gavin provoked me. He was saying unkind things about Phoebe."

"What could he possibly say? The two of them barely speak!"

It was my turn to frown, "Sir, they dated."

"I'm calling your bluff."

"She never told you?" I saw the doubt in his eyes, "I don't know much about it but they dated and they still talk."

"What did he say?" Mr. Grey growled.

I closed my eyes. Phoebe and I still haven't talked since Thursday night. She didn't come to school on Friday. I can't forget the hurt in her eyes when she figured out that I didn't believe her. Why didn't I trust her? Maybe I did and only wanted an out from the relationship. She'll kill me if she figures out I told her father about Gavin.

"Tell me now or we'll call and put Phoebe on speakerphone," he threatened.

"He taunted me about kissing Phoebe while I was gone. Then he said that they had sex while I was in New York. But he used different wording," I whispered.

Mr. Grey's knuckles were turning white as he grasped his chair. His eyes were ice cold but still manages to look like they were burning with rage.

"I will fucking break his dick off," Mr. Grey snarled.

I couldn't look him in the eye.

"You should talk to Phoebe, she's been crying for the past two days," he calmed down, "I don't know what happened between the two of you and I don't want to know, but you should talk to her. "

I nodded and stood up.

"How'd it feel punching him in the face?" he asked, amused.

"Fantastic."

I drove home with Phoebe on my mind. She could be lying but then again, maybe she was telling the truth. She calls all the time but I wasn't ready to answer. To face the truth. Maybe I was being hypocritical. Technically she wasn't mine, I was paid by her father. Without that connection, I wouldn't have a chance with a girl like her. It's not even the separation of social class that divides us. Phoebe was energetic, she hated being tied down. She still had time to figure out who she wanted I be and what she wanted to do. I couldn't blame her.

Darcy was sitting on the couch talking with Charlie when I walked in. Her eyes flashed with anger when she saw me. Inwardly, I groaned. Why was she here?

"Listen up asshole!" she walked over to me, "You have some nerve breaking up with Phoebe. She deserves so much better than you and yet, you're the one that she loves. Get your head out of your ass and go talk to her."

"It's not that simple."

Darcy refused to let me off the hook, "It's not rocket science, it's a high school relationship! So what she didn't tell you about the kiss. It wasn't anything to tell! Actually, you know what?"

Darcy got too close to me, I was afraid she was going to slap me. But she didn't. Instead, she gave me a simple kiss.

"Now you're even," Darcy stepped away, "Get off your high horse and see her before I rip your balls off and hang them from the flag pole for everyone to see."

She walked out.

"You just got told off by a girl!" Charlie laughed, "Is she always like that?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Charlie stood, "Well she's definitely someone I'll keep an eye out for. She's hot. Am I driving you to Phoebe's or are you driving?"

* * *

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Blaine was ignoring my calls. I've left him voicemails and texts but nothing. Gavin claimed that he was drunk, which made him say that stuff. I don't know who to be madder at, Gavin for saying those things or Blaine for believing him. If he would just let me explain how simple the first kiss was, he'd understand.

Ever since Thursday, I've been crying. Blaine's doubt in me hurt. My heart was with him, I've told him that so many times before. Of course he's going to leave me, I never convinced myself that I was good enough for him. I trust Blaine with everything, he's my best friend. I thought he loved me.

Darcy came over after school on Friday and held me as I cried. I told her everything that happened then cried again. Blaine hates me, I saw it when he drove away. I fooled myself into believing we were good for each other.

"I'm sure he'll come around," Darcy said, "In fact I'd bet on it."

"Darce, he's not like the others."

"Then he'll stick around,She checked her phone, "I have to go, I'l check on you tomorrow."

I brought my covers closer to my face. My head was pounding from crying so much. There was a knock on the door. Probably my parents checking to make sure that I was still alive.

"I'm alive, you can go back to whatever you were doing!" I yelled.

Whoever it was opened the door. I kept the covers over my head, wishing them to leave me to my misery.

"I know you aren't sleeping," Blaine said.

I peeked from under the covers, he was standing next to my bed.

"Hi," I whispered.

He sat on the bed and pulled the covers from my face, "What're you doing under there?"

"Hiding."

Blaine took off his shoes, "Mind if I join you?"

I moved over to make room for him. He pulled the covers back over us and faced me.

"I'm a jackass," he said.

"I agree."

He smiled at me, "It doesn't matter if you slept with him or not."

"I haven't slept with anyone besides you since we've been together," I promised.

Blaine brought me closer, "I believe you. I'm sorry for doubting you. Please forgive me."

I looked away, "You don't trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then why did you break up with me?" I cried.

He wiped my eyes, "Because I'm stupid and possessive."

We laid in silence. I almost fell asleep until Blaine spoke again.

"Are you going to take me back?"

"Depends," he waited, "It depends how good you make love to me right now."

Blaine rolled on top of me, I gave him easy access between my thighs. He ran his hands up my shirt and lifted it carelessly above my head. My shorts came off next. I wasted no time unbuttoning his jeans and tugging off his sweater.

"Mine," he slipped a finger inside of me.

I groaned into his mouth, "Forever."

Blaine took over my mouth, I've missed him there. I whimpered when he broke away.

"Condom?"

I counted the days in my head, "No, we're good."

Unlike last time, he didn't question me. Divesting my bra, Blaine moved down lower. He stood on his knees and slammed into me. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. He rewarded me with a kiss. His body slammed back and forth into me while his hands fondled my chest.

"Shhh," he whispered when I groaned.

His movements quickened and he leaned on his elbows to move deeper inside me.

"Ahh!" I moaned.

We started kissing hungrily like we had been starving for the taste of each other. I know I had. I then started kissing on his neck, then biting and sucking. Unconsciously, I opened my legs wider for him.

"There you go baby," he groaned.

My hips met each of his thrusts. Blaine's mouth moved to my chest area, he sucked one breast and pinched the other with his finger. I gasped at the surprising pleasure. I ran my fingers through his hair and held him down. A groan escaped his mouth as he went faster and deeper. My body started building up in pleasure.

"Feel me deep inside of you," he breathed on my chest.

He was deep, really deep. When my thighs started clenching, Blaine held them apart. I clutched onto his hair harder. Our heavy breathing heated inside the blanket. Sweat from Blaine's body dripped onto me. He tasted sweet and salty. How was that even possible? I took him into my mouth, our tongues were in overdrive.

"You are mine," he pounded into me.

"Forever," I panted.

Blaine let out a growl before stilling inside of me. I felt his body jerk as he let go. His facial expression and knowing that I did that to him was all I needed to let go.

We laid together, trying to stop breathing so heavily. Blaine brushed my sweaty hair from my face.

"You look beautiful to me right now," he nipped at my neck.

Was he already to go again? I guess so, he locked his was down my neck and inserted a finger into my still pulsing sex.

"I can make you come again," he grinned at me.

"I'm too tired."

That only made him want to prove his theory. He licked his finger before slipping it inside of me. My walls clenched.

"I'll make this fast," he told me.

His magic fingers fingered me. I gasped and close my eyes. Couldn't one orgasm be enough? For Blaine's sake, I tried to climb back up. It didn't take much when he slipped his tongue into me. I started squirming.

"Hold still baby," Blaine blew on my sex.

I tried and failed. Blaine brought me closer.

"I've missed your taste," Blaine gave me a long lick.

I bit my lip so hard that I tasted blood. Blaine kept going even when I begged him to stop. It encouraged him to go deeper. I felt myself peak. Fisting Blaine's hair again, I let out a groan as I went above and beyond. Blaine continued his assault with his tongue sending me over the edge again. He showered me with kisses on his way up. Biting on my sensitive parts.

"I like makeup sex with you," Blaine sucked at my neck.

I breathed, trying to cool my body down. Blaine climbed back on top of me and smiled. He gave me a chaste kiss before rolling off.

"Do you think your dad will be home soon?" he questioned.

"Probably not. Why?"

Blaine slipped his boxers back on, followed by his shirt and jeans, "Just making sure he doesn't barge in on us naked.

He had a point. I put my clothes back on and cuddled into Blaine's chest.

"Let's not fight," I murmured.

Blaine kissed my hair, "Okay. Go to sleep."

"I love you."

"I love you too Phoebe, now sleep."

* * *

There're going to be a lot of mess ups in this chapter because fanfic is acting weird on my phone. I'll try and fix it

x


	27. Chapter 27

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

It was Valentine's Day and Blaine was taking me to El Gaucho. I've never been but Blaine was raving about it on our way there.

"-It has the most delicious seafood in Seattle," he said.

I turned to look at him, "I'm allergic to seafood."

"Since when?"

"Since the last time I ate it I almost had to go to the emergency room."

Blaine frowned, "They have steak and chicken too."

I should've known then that the night was going to be ruined. Trying to stay positive, I suggested that we exchanged gifts. I had gotten Blaine a stainless steel Rolex case and bracelet. It had a black dial, was waterproof, scratch resistant sapphire crystal, with a deployment clasp scratch resistant sapphire crystal, engraved with "Forever Mine." He had gotten me a singing card and a red rose.

"I didn't think, I'm sorry," Blaine said from across the table.

"It's fine."

Of course it wasn't fine! I had spent almost ten thousand dollars on his gift. I wasn't expecting a new Bugatti but something more sincere would have been nice. We sat in awkward silence until the waiter arrived to take our order.

"Would you like to try our new Cajun sausage and shrimp gumbo?" the waiter asked.

Just the smell of seafood made me sick.

"No thanks, I'll just have your twelve ounce filet mignon?" I closed my menu.

He gave me an apologetic look, "Unfortunately our shipment of meat didn't come this week."

I was ready to go home.

"I'll order something and we can get you something on the way back home," Blaine offered.

Bite me. Blaine ordered seafood fettuccine. My stomach grumbled as I watched Blaine eat. I was all ready to go but Blaine ordered dessert.

"Want some?" he offered me some banana bread pudding.

"No thanks."

Blaine ate his pudding so slow I thought I was going to shove it down his throat. I basically stomped back to the car, Blaine carried his leisurely pace. Inside of the car, Blaine kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for not flipping out babe," Blaine pulled out of the parking lot, "Do you want Burger King or McDonald's?"

Oh hell no.

"Just take me home."

"Do you mind if we make a quick stop? I promised Sean I'd pick him up some food."

"That's fine."

I texted Darcy telling her what happened. She and Charlie had gone on ten dates. He had gotten her a charm bracelet full of charms that symbolized of their dates.

Blaine pulled up to Toulouse Petit. I stayed in the car and played solitaire to try and calm myself down. Even guys I've dated for less than a month gave me better presents.

The food that Blaine brought back smelled good. I faced the window, trying to block out the delicious smelling food. He didn't seem to notice, he was too damn busy drumming his fingers on his steering wheel.

"Are you mad at me?" Blaine finally spoke up.

I gripped the seat, "Why would I be mad?"

He shrugged and kept driving. Less than an hour later, we pulled up to a place that wasn't my house. It was Kerry Park. My parents brought me here a few times when I was younger. What were we doing here now?

"Sean and his date are here," Blaine explained, "Come on, let's say hi."

I wanted to go home and forget this day even happened. I followed Blaine anyways. There was a large, white tent lit up with white lights. A single table sat in the middle of the of tent. Faintly, I heard Clair de Lune being played. This was what a Valentine's Day dinner was supposed to look like. Whoever Sean was out with, she was one lucky girl.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby," Blaine kissed my neck from behind.

"Same to you. Where's Sean so we can give him the food?"

Blaine laughed and pulled me into a hug, "You're so adorably gullible."

"What're you talking about?"

"This is for us. You don't honestly think I'm that classless, do you?" Blaine led me to the table.

"So the seafood restaurant?"

"Just a cover up. I know you're allergic to seafood," he kissed my cheek as I sat down; "The look on your face when they said they didn't have any meat was priceless. I paid the waiter forty dollars to tell you that. Then when I suggested McDonalds, I saw your eyes fill with extreme hatred."

"You jerk!" I tried not to smile.

"Your face when I handed you the card and rose almost made me tell you the truth," Blaine admitted, "Do you want your real gift before or after dinner?"

"I'm starving," I told him, "Food please."

From the bag, he brought out buttermilk fried petit half chicken with a black pepper-tasso gravy for me and an oven roasted duck confit with Brussels sprouts, cippolinis, house made Tasso, shallots, thyme, grain mustard and sherry for him. He brought out Cabernet Sauvignon out of the bag. The silverware and cups were already placed on the table.

In the corner of the tent, a pianist sat behind a vintage looking piano. He switched from Clair de Lune to a ballad by Chopin. Blaine sat down and spread our food out onto our plates. Satisfied, he poured the two of us some wine.

"Here's to an unforgettable Valentine's Day," Blaine lifted his glass.

I toasted to him before digging into my food.

"You like?" Blaine questioned.

Nodding, I said, "This is much more delicious than a Big Mac."

He smiled," I would hope so."

We ate in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company and the music. After our meal, Blaine brought out a gift bag and placed it in front of me. Excited, I put my hand in the bag. On top, was a CD case labeled "Songs That Remind Me of You."

1. I Just Had Sex by The Lonely Island

2. Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift

3. Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade

4. All My Loving by Jim Sturgess

5. Sure Thing by Miguel

6. Cute by Stephen Jerzak

7. Waiting by Foreigner

8. Somewhere Only We Know (Glee Cover) by Glee Cast

9. Lovestoned by Justin Timberlake

10. She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5

11. Our Song by Taylor Swift

12. I Wanna Sex You Up by Color Me Badd

13. Fallin' by Alicia Keys

14. You're Beautiful by James Blunt

15. I'll Be by Edward McCain

16. It Was You by Ashley Ballard

17. Baby It's Fact by Hellogoodbye

18. I'll Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie

19. In Love With a Girl by Gavin DeGraw

20. Because You Live by Jesse McCartney

21. That's How You Know by Demi Lovato

22. (S)He Could Be the One by Miley Cyrus

"No one has ever made me a mix tape," I grinned at him, "Thank you," I ran over to cuddle into his lap, "I'll listen to it every day."

Blaine laughed, "Open the rest of your gifts."

"I just want to cuddle."

"We can," Blaine brought the bag closer to us, "After you open your gifts."

"You've done so much already."

"Phoebe," Blaine said more forcefully, "Open the gifts!"

"Fiiiinnneee," I drawled.

The bag held a photo collage of the two of us that from afar made a giant heart.

"You keep the photos I give you?" I turn towards him.

"What else would I do to them?" he asked confused.

I shrugged and brought my attention back to the bag. There was barely there lingerie, Blaine nipped at me ear when I pulled it out.

"That's for the both of us," he breathed into my ear.

On a sterling steel Tiffany chain necklace, was a diamond key.

"It's the key to my apartment," Blaine explained.

"What?"

"If you ever need a place to stay or want to hang out and I'm not there. It's at your disposal."

I clasped the necklace around my neck; the cool steel gave me a chill.

"Do you like it?" he asked hopefully.

"I love it," I kissed him, "Thank you, for everything."

Blaine brought me back down to his lips, his finger traced the outer lining of my jaw. I broke the kiss and stared at his eyes. God I loved him so much.

"What?" he smiled.

"I was thinking about how I'm the luckiest girl in the world to be dating you," I admitted.

Blaine gave me one of his dazzling smiles, "I could say the same about you. There're so many guys in the world that want you and yet you chose me."

"Technically you chose me," I leaned into his chest, "That night at the party."

"Best mistake I ever made," Blaine clasped our hands together.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

February break was cold and boring. Blaine and I were in a rut. There was nothing exciting to do anymore. We knew everything about each other. It was not necessarily a bad thing, but not a good thing either.

"We could go to the movies," Blaine suggested.

"I'm fine," I flipped through my magazine.

"We could make out."

"No thanks," I flipped the page.

Blaine took my magazine from me, "Well what do you wanna do?"

"I'll let you know when I think of it."

He sighed and walked over to play with Batman. He was sleeping soundly in his bed but barked with excitement when Blaine picked him up.

"Wanna go play with mommy?" Blaine asked Batman.

Batman barked. Blaine sat him on my bed; Batman began to lick my toes. I gently shoved him away. Blaine climbed on top of me.

"What's wrong?" he nipped at my neck.

I squirmed under him, "Nothing, just bored."

"With us?" his eyes grew with worry.

Sighing, I brushed my hand through his hair, "Of course not. There's just nothing really to do. It's too cold to go out. There're no movies playing, no parties, no games, no excitement."

Blaine eyed me, "So you miss excitement?"

"I guess, I don't know."

"We could go out," he sucked in a breath of air, "To a dance club."

Color me intrigued, "Pardon?"

"You heard me," he rolled his eyes, "But if we go, there has to be rules."

"When aren't there?"

Blaine gave me a stern look, "Or we don't have to go at all."

I zipped my lips.

"No accepting alcohol from anyone, don't leave my line of vision, don't talk to strangers, and absolutely no dancing with any other guys. Females are fine, especially if you wanna grind on each other or whatever."

"These rules sound reasonable," I said.

"You aren't going to argue with me?" he sounded shock.

"Nope," I rolled from under him.

He grabbed my arm, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Blaine," I rolled my eyes, "Now let me get ready."

* * *

Blaine invited Charlie who invited Darcy who invited Brianne and Cheyenne. It sucked being the only one of my friends who couldn't drink. But I was determined to follow Blaine's rules. We were getting along, realizing when to pick a fight or leave it, we knew how to make each other tick. Like my father, safety was a big thing for him. If anyone came near us, Blaine instantly glared at them or tensed.

The DJ was playing an upbeat techno song. Blaine had his hands on my hips as we danced. Darcy and Charlie were a few feet away, making out and dancing. Brianne and Cheyenne were dancing with two guys they met here tonight. Everyone was having fun.

I turned around and put my fingers in between Blaine's belt loops. He leaned down and pressed our foreheads together. I lifted my head for a kiss. The techno song merged into an upbeat, poppy tune. I grinded my back against Blaine's front, he began showering my neck with kisses. I lifted my arms and pulled his neck down towards me.

"Stay the night," Blaine whispered in my ear.

I looked back at him to make sure I had heard him right.

"Stay with me tonight," he nibbled on my neck.

I understood his hidden message. I brought our lips together, Blaine held onto my hips as we danced. Us kissing must have erased Blaine's awareness of where we were. He massaged the skin in between my legs with his hand. I gasped into his mouth before leaning into his hand for better access. He pulled my lip with his teeth, kept our bodies pressed together with his free hand.

"Come with me," I pulled him away from the dance floor and into the ladies' room.

Blaine grinned and shook his recently medium length, buzzed head. We were the only ones in the bathroom, not that it would have mattered. I pressed Blaine against the bathroom stall door. Our sweaty bodies pressed together in the cramped space. He hiked my dress up and brought my leg around his hips. Groaning, he slipped his finger back into me. I grabbed his hand out of me and shook my head. A look of confusion appeared on his face. I unbuckled his black jeans and yanked them half way down, along with his boxers.

Blaine hissed as I took him into my mouth. He ran his fingers through my hair as I sucked him. A group of girls came into the bathroom, oblivious what was happening behind them. Blaine bit his lip to try and keep quiet; but ended up letting out a small moan. Inaudible to everyone else, it rung in my ears, encouraging me to keep going. The drunken girls left and Blaine let out a louder cry of pleasure. Groping my hair in his hand, he controlled my head; back and forth. At the point of almost choking me, Blaine pushed himself out of my mouth before shoving it down again.

"God Phoebe, this is so hot," he whispered.

I grinned and kept going. My legs were starting to hurt from squatting, he needed to come quickly. I grabbed him underneath and jiggled and kneaded them with my hand. Bringing my attention back to his tip, I sucked it hard. Blaine let out a very loud, very sensual groan. That was all he needed before grasping my hair harder and roughening up his movements. I barely had time to take a breath of air after each pump. But if it made my man happy, I was all for it.

"That feels so good," Blaine tilted his head back against the door.

He let me do the rest of the work. A few more pumps later, Blaine came loudly into my mouth. He stilled my head with his hands as he emptied himself into my awaiting mouth. I swallowed then pulled his pants and boxers back up, and then buckled him back up.

Hungrily, Blaine grabbed my face and brought it up to his mouth. He stuffed his tongue into my mouth like I was his lifeline. Breathing heavily, I pulled away from him. Blaine rocked his hips toward me, hard again.

"The things you do to my body Phoebe Grey," he breathed before kissing me again.

I told my parents that I was sleeping over Brianne's, needed a little switch from using Darcy's name too much. Adjacent to Blaine's room, Charlie and Darcy were giggling, probably having sex. Blaine and I were sedated, having just finished our own lovemaking. Blaine's breathing was becoming shallow; I could tell he was almost falling asleep.

"Thanks for taking me dancing tonight," I said.

Blaine was spooning me from behind, "No problem baby. I like making you happy, you know that right?"

Even though he couldn't see me, I nodded, "But still, it was fun."

"Everything with you is fun," Blaine kissed my shoulder.

"Can I ask you something? But you have to promise not to be mad," I faced him.

He looked skeptical, "Okay."

"Why me?"

Blaine frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Why'd you choose me?"

His face softened as he rubbed my cheek with his thumb, "That's easy. You're everything I was looking for even though I didn't know it yet. I love your brutal honesty; I love your humor, your laugh, your smile, your body, your brain, and your soul. If I had to make a dream girl, you'd be her."

I scoffed, "I'm not perfect."

"I didn't say that," he chuckled, "But it's your imperfections that make me love you more than anyone. If it weren't for your dad, I would have never met you. I would unknowingly be lost. When you came into my life, everything felt right."

Sniffling, I hugged him, "Thank you."

"Why me?" Blaine rubbed my arm.

"You're hot."

"Fee," Blaine frowned.

"I'm joking, but you are hot. I don't know, I was just instantly attracted to you. Although you were annoying, like a fly that won't go away, but I'm glad you didn't. You're always saving me from the stupid mistakes I always make. You aren't like the other guys I dated. The guys before you didn't matter to me like you do. We can have meaningful conversations, like this one, and I don't have to worry about you not caring about what I have to say. Everything with you is so real. I trust you and that scares me but I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Sometimes I feel like you're almost too perfect and it makes me hate all of my flaws; because of you, I'm trying to be a better person. Remember when you told me to go upstairs and I found Ryan kissing that skank? You said that you didn't do it on purpose; you said that you didn't know I would find the two of them. I was angry at myself for being let down by another jerk but it made me realize that you were being honest and I liked that."

Blaine was quiet; I was worried that he had fallen asleep.

"Blaine?" I whispered.

"I have to tell you something Phoebe," he swallowed.

I clung onto his waist, "Don't ruin the moment O'Reilly."

"I have to te-," Blaine started to protest again.

I clamped my hand over his mouth, "I'm serious, don't ruin the moment. I like being like this with you. I'm so happy and in love with you."

"I love you," Blaine kissed my forehead.

"I love you more," I snuggled closer to his chest.

* * *

_**Blaine's POV**_:

I watched Phoebe sleep. She looked so little and peaceful, like she dreaming of a world with no crime or death. Her hair was sprawled across the sheets; I picked a piece up and curled it around my finger.

What Phoebe confessed to me tonight, made telling her the truth all the more difficult. I couldn't ruin her trust in me; I wanted to prove to her that all guys weren't jerks. But I was just as bad as the rest of them. This lie, this very big lie, needed to end. I had to tell her soon. I've been putting it off for some time now. I didn't want her finding out on her own. She wouldn't understand; I had to make her understand. I'll tell her after New York. Wait, we had to prep for finals. I couldn't put this on her then. Her birthday was also in April. Breaking up with someone on their birthday is just as bad as breaking up with someone on Christmas or New Years' Eve.

But then I looked down at her sleeping figure again, I couldn't take her trust away like that. There had to be another way, another way to keep her from hating me. Everything I ever said to her was true. I wouldn't blame her if she refused to believe my feelings for her were real. I loved Phoebe more than anyone and that scared me. People in love do stupid things; I was one of those people.

Phoebe snuggled closer to me, as if trying to comfort me.

"Blaine… I love you…..." she mumbled in her sleep, "Stay… I will always love you."

God, what have I done?


	29. Chapter 29

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

_****_I was counting down the days until Blaine and I went to New York. My father's only conditions were that I take Sawyer and Daniel, slept in a separate bed, and didn't go out late at night.

"There're dangerous people out there who love to prey on girls your age," my father had warned, "Blaine might be strong but if there's five guys against one, I don't know if he'll be able to keep them off."

Blaine seemed nervous about me formally meeting his father and potential stepmother, Abby. Deep down, I knew that Blaine loved his father and cared about his approval.

"So no mini-skirts and tube tops?" I joked.

"I'm serious Phoebe," he said, checking over what I packed.

"Don't worry Blaine," I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'll be a lady."

He looked down at me and smirked, "Only in front of my father. I like how dirty you are in bed."

I squealed as he pushed me against my closet door.

"Are you nervous?" I questioned when his expression changed.

"I just want everything to go perfect," he admitted.

"I'll try and make sure that it is," I promised.

* * *

Blaine's father and Abby picked us up from the airport. Abby squealed and ran over to hug the two of us. She was a leggy natural blonde, like Darcy, her overexcited attitude didn't seem forced, and she cared for Blaine like he was her own son. Blaine pulled away from her embrace and shook hands with his father. Abby gave me a separate hug, squeezing me tightly around my waist.

"It's so good to finally meet you! Blaine talks about you constantly!" Abby smiled.

Blaine blushed then did his usual frown, "She's exaggerating."

"No way," she teased, "This kid is obsessed with talking about you Phoebe, you got yourself a keeper."

I laughed at Blaine's discomfort.

"Dad, you remember Phoebe," Blaine mumbled.

I smiled at Mr. O'Reilly, he and Blaine looked so similar. It was like looking at an older Blaine.

"Of course," Mr. O'Reilly smiled, looking just as uncomfortable as Blaine, "Nice to see you again."

"Let's get the two of you back to the house and then Phoebe can humor us with embarrassing stories about Blaine. In fact, honey, don't you have a few of Blaine's baby pictures in the photo album?" Abby asked.

I liked her easygoing personality and the fact that she teased Blaine. Blaine looked at Abby amicably and rolled his eyes.

Abby and Mr. O'Reilly's apartment was a cute, renovated warehouse. It was obvious that Abby decorated the space; I didn't picture Mr. O'Reilly as the type of guy who liked floral print curtains. Abby led us to a medium sized room in the back. Their apartment had three bedrooms, one shared bathroom, kitchen, sitting area, and dining area. If I were to live in New York, this is what I would want my apartment to look like.

Blaine set our luggage down on the floor across from the bed. He of course had one duffle bag filled of his essentials – underwear, jeans, jacket, shoes, toothbrush, t-shirt, and sweater. Blaine had made fun of my three bags, to which I explained that each bag was for each day spent in New York. He made me downsize to one large suitcase and one medium size duffle bag.

"My daughters, Meredith and Blithe, will be joining us for dinner," Abby sat on the bed, "They'll be so happy to meet you."

"I can't wait to meet everyone either."

She left us alone to freshen up. Blaine brought me down onto his lap.

"How are you feeling about all of this?" he asked me.

"I'm fine baby," I kissed him; "This is going to be fun!"

He pursed his lips, "Tell me if and when you want to leave. Don't be afraid of hurting my feelings."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are hoping for something to go wrong."

"It's not that, it's just," he paused, "I just want to make sure that you're happy."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you."

And that was the truth. I loved being around him. Blaine leaned me back onto the bed and covered me with his body. I gasped when he put his hands under my shirt, they were freezing. He smirked and nuzzled his way up my neck to my mouth. I could tell that he was nervous about the trip and he was trying to distract himself. Wanting to help him, I allowed the groping and kissing to continue. We were too involved in each other to notice the door opening.

"Uhm," Mr. O'Reilly coughed, Blaine and I untangled ourselves, "Do you guys want a snack or some lunch?"

"Yeah, we'll be right out," I stood up from under Blaine.

Mr. O'Reilly nodded before ducking out the door. Blaine tried to pull me back down towards him, it took a lot of strength to tell him no.

"At least try to have fun," I whispered closely to his ear, "Be good now and I'll promise to be bad later."

Blaine lunged himself at me but I moved faster and ran out the door. Abby stood at the kitchen counter making tuna sandwiches. She caught me eyeing the sandwiches and held up a turkey one for me.

"Blaine told us that you're allergic to seafood, must be a shame," she said.

I gratefully took the sandwich, "You can't miss what you never had."

Blaine walked in, pulling a sweater over his head. He handed me mine, I was far from cold. But it was part of his need for control.

"So Fee, am I allowed to call you that?" Abby questioned, I smiled and nodded, "How'd you meet Blaine?"

"He interns for my father's company," I explained, "One day he just decided to stalk me like a body guard or something."

Blaine grimaced, "I just kept you from doing stupid things. Like getting on the back of a motorcycle with a guy who just got his license."

Abby giggled, "I was one of those girls in high school. I loved to party."

"I knew I liked you," I grinned.

Blaine groaned, "Please don't give her any ideas. It's hard enough to keep up with her now."

"Aww, come here," I hugged him, "Isn't he so cute when he blushes?"

"His father does the same thing when I suggest something he finds outrageous," she said, "It must me a common trait."

"I'm going to find dad and see if he needs help with," Blaine paused, "Whatever he's doing."

Abby tossed me a water bottle and came to sit next to me on one of the bar stools, "Now that it's just us girls, we can really gossip. Tell me, is Blaine a worry wart?"

"Unfortunately, yes," I laughed, "But it's endearingly cute."

"I know what you mean, Bill is the same way. It was hard at first but it was worth it. I really love him."

I knew exactly what she meant. Blaine and his father came into the kitchen and ate their tuna sandwiches, Abby and I ended our conversation. After lunch, I helped Abby put the dishes away and clean up the kitchen.

"Can you go get Blaine and have him help me with this?" Abby was referring to carrying large boxes from storage.

"No problem," I smiled.

Blaine and his father were sitting on the roof top, talking. When I opened the door, the two of them silenced and turned to look at me.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Blaine shook his head but continued to keep quiet.

"Abby needs your help with some boxes."

He nodded and went to go help Abby, leaving me alone with Mr. O'Reilly. I don't think he likes me very much. I was about to follow Blaine when Mr. O'Reilly started to talk.

"He really loves you."

I smiled, "Well that's good because I really love him."

"Love isn't all you need to make a relationship work. There needs to be honesty as well."

"Blaine and I are always honest with each other," I frowned.

"You sure?"

There was something condescending about his tone. I didn't get to comment on what he said. He walked passed me and downstairs. I was beginning to feel like I was on the outside of some big secret that everyone else knew except me. Following Mr. O'Reilly down the stairs, I turned to go back into the guest room. I couldn't let what he said get to me. So why did I? Blaine and I were more than honest with one another, I loved that about us.

I laid in fatal position, my head in another world, Blaine's hand caused me to return.

"Tired?" he cuddled our bodies together.

I nodded and kept my face turned. I didn't want to start unnecessary drama between Blaine and his father. They hardly ever talked. Their past kept them from moving on.

"You alright?" Blaine turned my head to face him.

"I'm fine," I turned away from him again.

"Phoebe, look at me," Blaine demanded.

I took a deep breath and faced him. Blaine's eyes searched my body, trying to get a clue of what was going on with me. His face contorted in anger as he put the puzzle together.

"He said something to you, didn't he?"

"He" being his father.

"I have no idea what're you're talking about," I lied.

Blaine started towards the door. I jumped up and pulled him back to the bed.

"Please don't say anything. He didn't mean any harm, really. I'm fine."

"What did he say to you?" Blaine snapped.

"He said nothing."

Blaine glared, "Phoebe…"

"Please, just drop it. I'm tired, you're tired. Let's take a nap."

Blaine's attention turned back to the kitchen.

"Please," I begged.

He sighed, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine," I lied.

Blaine nodded and walked over to the bed. I let out a breath of relief, knowing that World War O'Reilly was averted.

"Coming?" Blaine pulled the covers down.

* * *

Meredith and Blithe were like the sisters I never had. They bombarded me with questions about my love life, asked about fashion tips, gossiped about their jobs, it was perfect. Blithe begged me to let her interview me for her job.

"Leave her alone," Blaine warned.

"You can't keep her to yourself!" Blithe joked, "The world loves Phoebe Grey."

I flushed, "I don't know about all that."

"Are you blind? You're always on the 'Best Dressed' list! Every designer would kill to have you wear their clothes," Blithe gushed.

"It's just a pretty face," I used one of my father's favorite lines.

"From what I can tell, you have a fantastic personality, and great taste in men," Meredith smiled.

They weren't even biologically related to Blaine but they treated him like their own brother.

"Okay, that's it. No more pestering her with questions," Blaine stepped in.

The two of them pouted.

"Is he always such a bore?" Meredith scowled.

"Twenty-four seven, three hundred sixty-five days a year," I told them, "But I learned to deal with it."

"Hey!" Blaine grabbed me, "You aren't easy to deal with either! Do you know how many times I've had to fight off the millions of guys that are dying to be in my position?"

"I bring excitement to your life, admit it," I kissed him.

Blithe squealed, "That's it. You have to let me interview you. Please, please, pretty please."

I giggled, "Alright."

She let out another squeal and embraced me under Blaine's hold. Blithe went to go call her editor and Meredith went to go help Abby with the food.

"What am I going to do with you?" Blaine whispered on my lips.

"Something really, really dirty I hope."


	30. Chapter 30

The dreaded chapter is coming soon...

...

...

It's a deep, sad chapter that I hope makes at least one person cry. I'm trying to rush and end the story so that I can put the sequel up. Please be patient with me.

x


	31. Chapter 31

**_Phoebe's POV:_**

**__**My birthday was two days after we came back from New York City. Unlike previous years, I wanted to have a small get together. Close friends and family at my Aunt Mia's restaurant, Mamma Mia. Despite the name, she didn't serve pizza. Her high class restaurant served fondue styled food choices. She worked hard to accomplish her dream, and now, she had restaurants in Miami, New York City, Los Angeles, France, and Texas. The Texas version was called "Momma Mia" and served BBQ like meals. Aunt Mia's talent didn't end in cooking. She also loved fashion. Ever since she found out four months ago that she was pregnant, she's been obsessed with opening a kid's line. Seeking out different companies, Aunt Mia finally decided that she wanted to do this by herself and was opening a line called "Mia's Babies."

Everyone in my family came for my birthday dinner, even Teddy and Ava. Mia seated us in the very back VIP room. My father had to buy a table to accommodate such a large crowd. Blaine sat to my left and Darcy sat to my right, Charlie right next to her. It was weird seeing Darcy whenever I went to Blaine's apartment, sometimes it still shocked me.

Blaine and Darcy were bickering over what type of seasoning we should have in our pot. Charlie and I were accustomed to their constant arguing, even enjoying it from time to time. Darcy won the argument; Blaine sat back in his chair in annoyance.

"Does she really have to be your best friend?" Blaine mumbled.

"I heard that!" Darcy yelled.

"Good!" Blaine held my hand from under the table, "Are you having fun?"

"It's perfect," I kissed him.

"Hey, none of that at the table!" Teddy interrupted us.

For the first time since high school, Teddy brought a girl home. It shocked the whole family, but I could see that she was special to him. Her name was Gwen. She was a chemistry major, studying to be a pharmacist. I wouldn't peg her for the science type. If I were to see her on the street, I'd think she was some bubble head model. Gwen was gorgeous, like really gorgeous. When Teddy walked in with her, the guys tried not to look at her. I even caught Blaine checking her out, even though he wouldn't admit it. My Uncle Elliot said something very inappropriate under his breath and my Aunt Kate slapped him in the chest. She had long, curly, dark brown hair that hung down her shoulders. Her skin was flawlessly tan, and her body was killer. Then she had these forest green eyes that shone with nothing but kindness. The way she and Teddy look at each other was sickening, but I was happy that he found someone.

Teasingly, I kissed Blaine again. Teddy rolled his eyes to which Gwen giggled. Even her giggle was pretty. Sean, the only one who was dateless, unashamedly flirted with Brianne and Cheyenne.

"I'd like to propose a toast," my father rose from his seat, "To my baby girl Phoebe. I know I say this a lot but it seemed like just yesterday that I held her in my arms, watching her with such love. She looked so innocent and adorable in my arms, if I had known then that she was going to be this wild child, I might not have let her grown up. I've watched her grow into this beautiful, smart, fiercely independent young woman and I can honestly say that if I could, I would raise her all over again just the same way. She's kept us on our toes," he paused when people laughed, "But it's what makes her so damn lovable. I love you Phoebe, happy birthday sweetheart."

Everyone raised their glasses and cheered. I made eye contact with my father, grey eyes to grey eyes, and mouthed "I love you." The food came and everyone dug in. Blaine and I battled with each other over whose food was whose. I of course won because it was my birthday. The meal was delicious and then came my favorite part, dessert. Like a starved animal, I dug into the chocolate sauce with my strawberry.

"Can I get my present now?" I whispered to Blaine.

"No."

"You suck," I ate another chocolate strawberry.

"I heard you did," Darcy teased.

I poked her banana into the chocolate sauce. She stuck her tongue out at me. About to retort, my cell phone rung. Gavin was calling, again. Ever since the fight between him and Blaine, I've avoided talking with him. It made situations awkward, especially since our families are so close.

"Hello?" I turned my head away from Blaine.

"Hey," Gavin paused, "I just wanted to call to say happy birthday."

"Thanks Gav."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

Blaine gave me a questioning look and I shook my head, wanting to avoid an argument.

"So Gwen," I faced her, "Where 'ya from?"

"Just a small town in Milwaukee," she grimaced.

Teddy gave me a warning look, I looked down at my plate. _Awwkwarrrd. _

* * *

After dessert, I went home with Blaine to get my present. He led me to his bedroom and sat me on his bed.

"Close your eyes," he demanded.

"Am I getting another puppy?"

"No, now close your eyes," he kissed me.

Sighing, I obliged. Blaine opened a few drawers and shut them.

"Okay," he sat next to me, "Open."

He held a blue, velvet box in hand. Shakily, I opened it. A part of me was happy that it wasn't an engagement ring, the other part felt foolish to think we would get married in high school. Instead, there was a beautiful pearl necklace. I gasped and covered my mouth.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked.

"I-it's gorgeous," I hugged him, "Thank you."

"It was my mom's," he explained, "When we went to New York, I asked my dad for it."

"I love it, put it on for me please?"

Blaine connected the two clasps together. I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned.

"You look so beautiful right now," Blaine wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I feel beautiful," I kissed his cheek.

Blaine surprised me by lifting me up into his arms and carrying me back over to his bed. He set me at the top of the bed and fell on top of me. I squirmed when he began trailing kisses down my neck.

"Hold still," he licked a trail down my throat.

"We shouldn't. I have to go home."

Blaine pressed our bodies even more closer together, "You sure?"

"Yes," I wasn't sure though, "Especially since I did so well during my midterms and now my parents expect me to do the same for my finals."

"I can help you study," he unbuckled his pants.

"I'm serious Blaine," I pushed him off of me.

"I get it, I get it," he rolled away.

"When finals end, I'm all yours."

Finals were the last part of senior year worth worrying about. I had already gotten my acceptance letter to NYU, but it could be revoked if I fail anything.

"What're we going to do after they finish?" Blaine held my hand.

He was talking about the long distance.

"You could come to New York," I faced him.

"You're not going to want me there," he whispered.

"You've been so negative lately," I joked, "Of course I'm going to want you there! You're my boyfriend and I love you."

"I love you too."

The look in his eyes was heartbreaking, "What's wrong?"

Blaine sighed, "Nothing, you ready to go?"

"No, tell me."

"It's nothing," he said more forcefully.

I clucked my tongue, "Fine. Don't tell me."

"Ready to go?"

I nodded. The car ride was quiet. We gave each other a small kiss before going our separate ways.

* * *

All teachers talked about for the next few days were finals. How to prepare, how much time to study, what to study, and where to study. Blaine became twice as bad about studying. Every bit of our time was spent studying. He was driving me insane. I stopped answering his text messages asking me to study. Darcy and I were sitting in the steam room at our local spa. Brianne was on lock down until finals were over and Cheyenne hated being touched by strangers.

"How're you and Charlie?" I questioned her.

"Good," she smirked.

The two of them were a strange couple. They were together when it was convenient and were allowed to hook up with other people.

"Have you guys decided what to do when you go away for college?"

"See other people," Darcy leaned back, "How 'bout you and Blaine?"

Separating was a sore topic, one that neither one of us wanted to discuss.

"It's up in the air."

She gave me a knowing glance, "Meaning the two of you are too afraid to break up."

I shrugged and she thankfully dropped the subject. My cell phone buzzed another text message from Blaine.

"Turn that thing off, it's girls' night out!" Darcy snatched my phone from me.

About to protest, I realized that it wasn't worth it with her.

"Fine, fine."

Triumphantly, Darcy grinned.

* * *

Blaine was sleeping when I went over to see him. Having a key to his house really had its advantages. I crawled in bed and snuggled against his body.

"Phee?" he mumbled.

"Hi," I kissed him through his t-shirt.

He brought our bodies closer, "Ready to study?"

"If you bring up studying one more damn time Blaine O'Reilly," I threatened.

"Have I ever told you how hot it is when you get mad?"

I slid my hands down his sweatpants, "Maybe once or twice."

"No way," Blaine took my hands out of his sweatpants.

"Why?" I tugged his sweatpants down.

He was silent for a minute. I stroked him through his boxers; he let out a small groan.

"You like that?" I kissed his neck.

"Mhhmm."

I slid my dress off and climbed to straddle Blaine. He looked up at me expectantly, waiting to see what I was going to do next. I stripped him of the rest of his clothes, marveling at his fantastic body. Blaine grasped my wrists when I made a move to go down on him.

"I need to be inside you, now," he kissed me.

Being the responsible guy that he was, Blaine always kept a fully stocked box of condoms next to his bed. Blindly, I grabbed for one. Blaine ran his fingers up and down my thighs, I gasped when he put a finger inside me. Wasting no time, I quickly put the rubber on him and whimpered as he eased himself inside of me.

"Shhh," he kissed my neck.

He slid deeper in, filling me.

"Ahh!" I gasped again.

Blaine started fingering me again. Turned on, I began rocking back and forth on top of him. He let out a small growl before rearranging himself on top. His body easily dominated mine as he pushed himself in and out of me. When I bit my lip, Blaine let out another growl and began kissing me, hard. I could feel him throbbing inside of me.

"I'm so glad you suggested this," he panted.

I ran my fingers through his hair, "Faster."

"With pleasure," Blaine bit my lip.

Letting out a moan, I felt him thrust in and out of me with punishing thrusts. Blaine squeezed my sides to keep me in place, but even his strong hold couldn't keep my body down. I tilted my hips up to meet him.

"No," he applied more pressure, "Let me do this."

It must be an ego thing for males to like control in the bedroom, but I let him. He continued the hard thrusts and began to suck on my chest. I could feel his teeth bite slightly around my nipple, it was erotic feeling.

"Blaine!" I cried out.

"I know baby, hold still," he continued to bite me.

I moved my fingers from his hair and pushed him down deeper into me, if that was possible. Blaine pushed my thighs wider. I knew he was close when his breathing became ragged and his thrusts more brutal. Blaine extracted his mouth from my chest and focused on moving in and out of me. Not being able to hold out anymore, I let go with a sob.

"God, it's so hot watching you come," Blaine whispered.

His grip on my thighs tightened as he reached the peak of his orgasm and let out a loud moan. He cried out my name as he continued to thrust in and out of me, slower this time. I brought him up to my mouth, greedily pushing my tongue inside his mouth. Blaine let out a surprised noise, but it was welcomed.

Grinning when he hardened again, I pushed my thighs up to meet him. A smile appeared on his face as he leaned down in between my thighs. Attempting to close them, Blaine firmly kept them apart.

I groaned when I felt his tongue inside of me. I was still coming down from my first orgasm. Blaine's tongue moved fast, up and down my folds. His breath hot inside me, I grabbed a fist of his hair.

"Don't," I gasped, "Stop."

Blaine slipped a finger inside, using it to stroke me. He nibbled everything inside of me. When he kept his tongue on one specific spot and thrusted it deeper, I came. Knowing that I was trying and clamp my legs together, Blaine held my thighs down and continued to suck.

"Yummy," he licked his lips when he came back up to my face.

As I kissed him, I tasted my own arousal on him.

"My turn," I whispered.

Blaine entered my mouth from above, gripping the top of his bed as he fucked my throat. Like his thrusts inside my folds, the thrusts in my mouth were deep and punishing. It turned me on.

"Jesus Phoebe," Blaine continued to rock in my mouth, "I love you so much."

If he wasn't overfilling my mouth, I would have told him the same thing. Easy to please and easy to finish off, I used my hands to stroke him back and forth into my mouth. Blaine did most of the work as he rocked back and forth. His hands found my head and he kept it still and moved at his own faster pace. A few thrusts later, he came loudly in my mouth.

Blaine rolled over, "That felt good."

"I'm glad," I cuddled sleepily onto him.

Protectively, Blaine placed the covers over us and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You tired baby?" he kissed my neck.

"There's no way possible you can go again," I joked.

Blaine grinned, "I could if I really wanted to, but I'm fine."

"Me too."

"Get some sleep, maybe when we wake up we can continue."


	32. Chapter 32

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

"I'll get the pizza, you stay here," Blaine kissed my shoulder.

In the comfort of Blaine's bed, I watched him get dressed. Damn my man looks good. I put on my bra and thong.

Blaine's room was overcrowded with books. He had a bookshelf but he failed to use it. I've spent so much time in the apartment that I became a fourth roommate. Three guys equaled a total mess. Thankfully, their apartment was small enough that I didn't have much to clean.

I made Blaine's bed, put the dishes in the dishwasher, folded the laundry, and started to put Blaine's books away. I never realized how much he read. Books like "The Great Gatsby" and "The Divine Comedy" and "East of Eden" were scattered across the room. In the midst of putting books away, the books fell over again.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

On my knees, I began picking the books up. The low engine of Blaine's car pulled up. I was putting the books back when I saw a thick manila folder labeled "PHOEBE GREY". Interested, I sat down on Blaine's bed.

There was a detailed list of me from kindergarten to my final year in high school. Followed by security details of friends and teachers. Taylor's name appeared a few times, along with my father and mother.

Security Detail for Phoebe Grey:

Full-time body guard: Blaine O'Reilly

Assignment: Date and protect Phoebe Grey to the best of your ability. You are to attend her school, initiate relationship with said person, keep her from harm.

Salary: $25,000/month

Rules:

No drinking  
No dating of anyone else (monogamous)  
No drugs  
Do not let Phoebe know of assignment (refer to article 2.3 in Claus for NDA)  
Contact Christian Grey if there is a problem, follow his orders  
Contact Jason Taylor if there is a serious situation  
Refrain client from illegal activities (drinking, smoking illicit drugs, etc.)

There were more rules than I thought were possible to protect a person. A gasp escaped from my lungs, what the hell? Blaine wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

"What're you looking at?" he asked before taking the rather large document away from me playfully.

His face grew ashen as he realized what it was.

"Phoebe, if you let me explain," Blaine stepped towards me.

"You didn't. Tell me you didn't," I stepped away from him, on the verge of tears.

"Let me explain."

I closed my eyes, how could I be so stupid? Guys like him don't exist unless they're paid to by your father.

"Blaine," I swallowed, "I need to hear you say that it's not what it looks like. Tell me there's another Phoebe Grey out there who you're pretending to be dating."

"Please let me explain."

It was true. God I wanted it to be anything but true.

"Explain what? The fact that my father basically paid you to date me? Did he pay you to sleep with me too?" I screamed, gathering my clothes.

"It started out like that, but-," Blaine tried to explain.

I whipped a book from the bookshelf at his head. He ducked in response before the book hit him.

"I hate you so much, do you hear me?" I screamed, tears finally falling down my face, "You scumbag, I told you everything! Things I never told anyone about! I thought I could trust you. Stay out of my life or I will fucking get a restraining order."

I tried running out the door, but Blaine caught my arm.

"Phoebe, if you give me five minutes to explain. I love you, don't do this," he begged.

"You sure didn't love me that much if you agreed to do this! You're pathetic!"

"Baby, please," he grabbed my arms.

"Get your hands off of me!" I ripped my hand from his grasp, "I hate you, and I hope I never have to see you again."

"You don't mean that," Blaine grabbed my whole body, "It's not what you think! It started off as a job but then I fell in love with you. All of my feelings were sincere, I swear."

"You're a liar!" I screamed, "I can't believe I trusted you."

Blaine tried to kiss me, I turned my head away.

"If you kiss me, you'll realize my feelings are sincere."

I shook my head, sobbing, "I don't care! Let me go, you worthless piece of shit."

Blaine's grasp on me tightened, "Baby, look at me. I love you and you love me, please don't go."

"How could you do this to me?" I sobbed, trying to take the promise ring he gave me off.

Blaine blocked the front door, "You can't leave before I get a chance to explain myself."

"I don't have to do anything you say! Get out of my way," I pushed him.

Effortlessly, he stayed put, "Fee."

"You knew this whole time that I was going to find out somehow, didn't you? Is that why you bought me this ring? You made me feel terrible about not telling you about the kiss with Gavin meanwhile you keep something like this from me? You're a hypocrite! You lied every day to my face; our whole relationship was a sham."

Blaine looked a mixture of sick, worried, terrified, and heartbroken. When he reached out to touch me I slapped him.

"Don't ever touch me again!"

A pained expression took over his face, "Just let me drive you home, I don't want you to get hurt."

"That's rich," I wiped my tears away, "You're the one who hurt me. Now move!"

He still refused to move, I kneed him in his groin before stomping away. Blaine was screaming for me as I ran out of the house. I probably looked like a mess to everyone who bothered to look at me while I was driving. At a stoplight, I leaned against the steering wheel and sobbed. It wasn't until the cars started honking behind me, did I speed away.

I pulled into my driveway, not caring about ruining the grass. No surprise, my father was standing in the entrance to the family room waiting for me.

"Phoebe!" he ran to me.

Sprinting like I never sprinted before, I ran upstairs to lock myself in my room. I couldn't stay here; I couldn't be in the same house as of a man who had no boundaries to which he accepted someone's privacy.

"Phoebe, please, I know you're angry," my father pounded on the door.

I scoffed but refused to answer. I grabbed my suitcase from the closet and began packing my stuff. The mirror reflected an image of a girl with swollen grey eyes. Turning away in disgust, I stuffed everything I could in two suitcases. My camera sat on my desk, it was filled with lies. I chucked it at the mirror, shards of glass flew everywhere.

"Phoebe, are you alright?" my father resumed knocking.

He was leaning against the wall opposite of me when I began walking outside. He tried to get me to listen to more lies. I ran out of the house and to my car. My mother pulled up to the house, a worried expression on her face.

"Fee, what's going on?" she walked towards me.

I shot her a glare, "As if you didn't know."

"Know what?" she looked at my father.

"Dad paid Blaine to go out with me, he's really a security guard," I shouted.

My father's face showed little to no emotion as I confessed his secret.

"Christian?" my mother gasped.

"You weren't supposed to find out," my father said calmly.

"Oh, so it's my fault?" I said sarcastically and shook my head, "Well I guess you lost your 25k a month. Hope it was worth it."

"Come back inside and I'll be able to explain everything to you. You don't understand," my father tried to reason.

"Did you or didn't you pay Blaine to date me?" I yelled.

"Yes."

"Yes what," I glared.

My father shifted his feet, "Yes, I paid Blaine."

"Christian," my mother had tears running down her face.

"Did you or didn't you make sure we fell in love with each other?"

"I did."

I thought he would at least lie about a part of it, "I hate you. Do you hear me? I want nothing to do with either of you. I hope you're happy dad."

I shut my trunk and zoomed away. Where could I go? They would come to my grandparent's house. Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot were out of town visiting Ava. Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan were in France. I settled on Darcy's house. Of course she wasn't there, she must be with Charlie. I needed her more.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice full of pep.

I sniffed, "Hey, I'm at your house. I need you to come let me in."

"What's wrong?" her voice sounded worried.

"Please, just come home," I closed my eyes.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

I sat in my car ignoring calls from my parents and Blaine. I bet everyone was laughing at how stupid I was for believing that Blaine actually liked me. My tears started falling again. Darcy's sudden tap on my window scared me.

"What's wrong chicka?"

"Can we please go inside and talk?" I whispered.

I told Darcy everything. She sat silently, something that was rare for her to do. When I finished my story, Darcy grabbed her car keys and headed for the door.

"Darce, where are you going?" I grabbed her arm.

Darcy yanked her arm from my hold, "To go kick some ass! How dare he do that to you!"

"Yelling at him won't change anything. Please, just leave it," I started to cry all over again.

"You're going to let him just break your heart and not give him hell to pay?" Darcy yelled.

I was too tired to argue. I just wanted this day to turn out to be a dream. Or nightmare.

"Just don't tell anyone where I am, okay?" I mumbled.

Darcy gave me a hug, "Get in my bed. I'll take care of this."

She was trying to be supportive and I should be happy that she's there for me when I need her the most, but all I could think about was my stupidity.

"Darce," I called out to her as she walked towards the door, "Just tell me you didn't know. Swear to me."

Her sympathetic look said it all, "I didn't know, I swear."

"Okay."


	33. Chapter 33

_**Blaine's POV:**_

No! No! No! This wasn't how she was supposed to find out. I was going to tell her, I just needed time. I've ruined everything for her. She ran out in tears, she'll never forgive me. I kicked my bed off of the frame. I punched the walls. I cried.

There was a knock on the front door. I ran to open it.

"Phoebe!" I opened the door.

Definitely not Phoebe.

"I am not in the mood Darcy."

She entered anyways, "You little piece of scum! How could you do that to her!"

"You don't think I feel bad enough already?" I shouted back, "I've been trying to call her but she won't answer my phone calls! Where is she? I need to talk to her."

Darcy scoffed, "She doesn't want you to know where she is."

"Darcy, I'm not in the mood to argue. Just tell me where I can find her."

Charlie came into the room, "Hey babe, what're doing back?"

"This asshole you call your best friend just broke my best friend's heart!"

Charlie looked at me, "She find out?"

"YOU KNEW?" Darcy shrieked.

He scratched the back of his neck, "We were sworn to secrecy."

"Oh that's just great. Because of you, Phoebe is at home crying her eyes out! Great job."

Turning annoyed and angry, I snapped at Darcy, "Tell me where she is and then I can explain everything to her!"

"No."

"Charlie! Make her tell me where Phoebe is!"

Stuck in the middle, Charlie stood awkwardly, "I'm not trying to get in the middle of this."

Nice man.

"Well you are!" Darcy screamed at him, "Who else knew?"

"Sean, Taylor, Mr. Grey, and my father," I whispered.

Darcy looked disgusted, "I hope that she never gets back together with you. You don't deserve her. She would never do something like this if the roles were reversed. I swear to god if you go near her and I find out, I'll make sure you can never reproduce offspring that are as shady as you."

She stormed out, Charlie chased after her. She was right, I was a shady person. I had lost the love of my life because I was stupid. I wish I never went to go get pizza, I wish she never found the manual, I wish I never fell in love with her, I wish I never took the job. But wishing does nothing.

Charlie stormed back in and slammed the door. He looked at me with a death glare, shook his head, and went to his bedroom. About to go talk with him, my cell phone rung. Frantically, I searched around for it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Blaine, Mr. Grey," he said.

"How are you sir?" I cleared my throat.

"I'm," he hesitated, "I'm terrible actually."

"Same here," I whispered.

"Phoebe hates me, Ana hates me, and you probably hate me."

I didn't.

"It has been a pleasure to work with you," Mr. Grey continued, "I'll mail you your last check."

I closed my eyes, "I don't want it."

He sighed, "I'll wire it into your bank account then."

He hung up.

I sat down on the couch, head in my hands. Whenever I closed my eyes, all I could see was Phoebe crying. Her telling me that she hated me. Her looking so heartbroken and destroyed. I didn't know what to do. I needed to talk to her. Make her understand I was the guy she fell in love with, not a liar. I did what I did for her. Or that's what I told myself to make me feel less like a jerk.

I tried calling her again, voicemail. Phoebe's cheery voice rung in my ears.

"You've reached Phoebe," she giggled, "Leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Maybe."

Beep.

"Phoebe, it's me. Blaine. You're probably scanning your phone calls and purposely ignoring me. Please give me a chance to explain. Call me back. I need to talk to you. I need to make this right. I love you."

I hung up, I didn't feel any better. So I tried calling again and again and then again. By the time my phone died, her inbox was full of messages from me. She probably wouldn't listen to them. I couldn't blame her, only myself. In pure anger, I chucked my phone against the wall with a yell. My phone shattered into a thousand pieces, just like what I had done to Phoebe's heart.

Sean came in, cheery and oblivious. He took in the shattered phone pieces and the couch pillows I had ripped in anger.

"What happened?"

"She found out."

"I knew thi-," he began.

I shot up from the couch, "Don't fucking start with me! You're going to say what everyone else said. I get it. I fucked up! I'm trying to call and make it up to her but she won't answer me. I need her to talk to me! But I can't change the past."

Sean sat down next to me, "I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to yell at you," I muttered.

"Love, it makes us do crazy things."

I stood up from my seat and went back to the bedroom. It looked a mess. The books Phoebe had been cleaning up, still laid on the ground. My bed was unmade, my clothes were all over the place, and there was some broken glass. Pictures of me and Phoebe cluttered the wall. The pictures were taunting me. They showed lies. I touched a picture Phoebe had taken of herself. Her lips were pursed; she wore sunglasses, and a towel. She looked gorgeous though.

"Phee," I touched her face.

I pretended that she was still smiling at me, I hadn't messed everything up. I fell back onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. The sheets still smelled like Phoebe. I breathed her fruity scent in. This was the last time I would smell her. Knowing that made my stomach churn.

Outside of my room, a phone rung. It wasn't mine, my phone was shattered. I heard Charlie open his bedroom door and slam it. Then the front door opened. Less than a minute later, the front door reopened and then shut. Charlie's thumping sounded throughout the apartment. He didn't bother knocking before barging in.

"Here," he dropped two boxes on the ground.

"What is it?"

"Your stuff."

He slammed the door behind him and went back to his room. I walked over to the boxes and instantly knew what was in there. Everything I've ever left at Phoebe's and what I have given her. Sitting down, I ripped open the boxes. On top was a note in Phoebe's handwriting.

_Thanks for the memories._

There were clothes, books, iPod, and the mix tape I had made for her. At the bottom of the second box were two things that made my heart sink. My mother's pearls and the promise ring I had given Phoebe. I lifted them into my fists and clutched them into chest. She was dead on about the promise ring. I had wanted her to always know that I loved her, no matter what. Especially if something like this happened.

I ran to Charlie's room, he was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling as well.

"Was she in the car?"

"Yep," he kept staring.

"Why the hell didn't you come and get me?" I walked over to him.

He sat up, "Because she didn't want to see you."

"I need to talk to her!"

"What you need to do is get the hell out of my room. You should've told her. She's a great girl. And because of you, I lost a great girl. Darcy didn't even look at me!"

"Give me a break," I rolled my eyes, "You two weren't even in a real relationship!"

"Oh yeah?" Charlie stood up, "And neither were you!"

I pushed him to the bed; he bounced back up and punched me in my eye. We started throwing punches, saying things to hurt one another. Sean ran into the room and pulled us a part.

"Stop it! Both of you!" he yelled.

Charlie wiped some blood off of his face, "Forget about it. I'm going to go and talk to Darcy and beg her to talk to me. If I see Phoebe, I'll make sure to tell her how much of an ass you are and how much better she'll be without you!"

Lunging for him again, I was stopped by Sean. Charlie glared at me before walking out of the door, slamming it shut.

"You okay?" Sean mumbled.

"Do I look okay?" I snapped, instantly, I felt bad for snapping at him, "I'm sorry. I-I just don't know what to do. I can't live without her Sean."

"I'm not agreeing with what you did but I do believe that you loved her. Give her some time to cool down and then try to talk to her again."

Always reasonable, I knew Sean was right.

"What am I going to do without her? I need her Sean."

He gave me a sympathetic smile, "She'll come around. You'll see."

Then he walked out and into his room. I walked back into my room and laid on my bed. What have I done?


	34. Chapter 34

_**Christian's POV:**_

Phoebe's car zoomed out of the driveway. I turned to Ana but she was storming inside, I tried to catch up to her. Gail and Taylor were in the kitchen.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Can I get you guys anything?" Gail asked.

"No thank you Gail," Ana gave her a tight smile.

"Please Ana, talk to me!" I cornered her.

"Christian I can't even look at you right now. That's how mad I am!" Ana yelled, "How could you pay someone to date Phoebe?"

Taylor eyed me but kept his usual silence. Gail was trying not to be nosey and pretended to keep cleaning the kitchen.

"It's not how it sounds like," I pleaded

"You said it yourself! You paid him."

"For security reasons. He's highly recommended," I explained, "I was trying to keep our daughter safe."

"Who the hell recommended him? They obviously don't have a daughter or son because no parent would be that stupid!" Ana yelled.

I eyed Taylor, I couldn't rat him out. He was tensing and turning red in the face.

"It was me ma'am," Taylor mumbled.

Gail and Ana whipped their heads to look at Taylor.

"Jason?" Gail gasped, just like Ana had done to me.

"I told him not to do it but boss's orders," Taylor refused to make eye contact with either woman; "I'm sorry ma'am."

"If you actually communicated with me Christian, I would've told you how stupid that was!" Ana continued to yell at me.

Batman started jumping up and down for attention. He wasn't making the situation any better.

"I'm sorry."

Ana shook her head, "Lying is a hard limit for me, you know that! Now our own daughter won't speak to us! Honestly Christian! Stuff like this is what makes her defy and not trust you! You can't demand her to trust and obey you when you disrespect her by doing something like this."

She stormed out the room and upstairs. I should have followed her, but she needed her space. I turned to look at Taylor but he and Gail were gone. He was probably getting scolded at by her.

Batman was still barking, I wish that Phoebe had taken him with her. Wherever she was. I never did get around to turning her locator on. Easily fixed.

"Welch."

"Grey. I need you to turn on Phoebe's locator on her cell phone and car."

Pause.

"Welch?" I said.

He cleared his throat, "Well, um, Phoebe disengaged it a while ago. I've been trying to fix it but however she did it was really good."

"You're an ex-CIA, ex-military, highly intelligent and you're trying to tell me an eighteen year old woman outsmarted you?" I yelled.

Again, he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry sir. I'll keep trying."

I hung up without saying goodbye. Ana was coming down the stairs with a suitcase.

"Where are you going?" I asked frantically.

"Out."

She was leaving.

"You're leaving me?" I gazed up at her, "I'm sorry Ana. Please don't go."

"I'm not leaving;" her voice was still angry, "Phoebe needed me to give her Blaine's stuff. She wants to give it back."

"I'll take it to her," I tried to grab the suitcase.

"She doesn't want to see you."

"At least let me come with you," I begged

"Please don't make this harder than it already is," Ana shook her head, "Come on Batman."

Batman ran into the room at the sound of his name. He turned to glare at me before following Ana out the doors.

* * *

I was waiting for Ana in our bedroom. She still hadn't come back from dropping Blaine's stuff off for Phoebe. Look what you did Grey, this is all on you. You've disappointed your family.

Our bedroom door opened, Ana's eyes looked tired and red. She looked at me, didn't say anything, and then walked to the bathroom. Hesitantly, I followed her. She must've known I was going to follow her. The look on her face warned me from starting an argument.

"How is she?" I muttered.

"Terrible, absolutely terrible. She's not even considering coming home anytime soon. Frankly, I don't blame her," Ana's voice was rising, "You ruined her trust in us!"

"I understand that she's mad but she has to see it from my point of view. I was only trying to protect her from any harm. You've seen the things she's done just to test us. Sneaking out, lying, drinking. I was trying to keep her safe!"

"What you were trying to do was control her!"

We stood staring at each other. I was waiting for more yelling.

"I'm sleeping in the guest bedroom," Ana finally whispered.

"No, I'll go."

She sighed, "Can you excuse me as I get ready for bed?"

Nodding, I walked out. The guest room hadn't been used in almost a month. I took my pajamas and headed towards the room. It was medium sized and cold. There weren't any pictures of Ana and the kids, just two abstract paintings. The bed was queen sized but comfortable.

I pulled my shirt off and changed into a night shirt and pants. It was weird that Ana wasn't curling up next to me. Things were better when she was next to me. But even she couldn't help this situation. I had done this to myself and I was going to fix it.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

_****_Darcy was sleeping next to me. I wanted to sleep but my brain was on overdrive. Whenever I closed my eyes, I saw the document from Blaine's room. I didn't know how to feel anymore. Mad? Betrayed? Heartbroken? Stupid? I couldn't honestly think that Blaine loved me. Of course he didn't, he would've told me what he was doing. Then I thought about all of the signs, I never actually saw him work for my father, he didn't want to introduce me to his friends of family, my father liked him, and he was always around. Even before we started dating.

I started to cry again. I felt Darcy's hand reach out for mine. She's been trying to comfort me ever since she found out what happened. She even broke up with Charlie for knowing about the faux relationship between me and Blaine. Even though she refused to admit it, Darcy really started to like Charlie. When he came out to get Blaine's stuff, she refused eye contact with him.

"Thanks," I handed Charlie the box, but his eyes were on Darcy.

"Are we really going to do this Darce?" Charlie questioned her.

"Yes, we really are," Darcy stared straight ahead.

Charlie turned to look at me, "You should come in and see him. He's going off the rails."

"Please don't," I whispered.

My voice was already hoarse from crying so much. Charlie grabbed the two boxes and dropped them on the steps before walking to Darcy's side of the car.

"Can we at least talk about it?" Charlie leaned against her window.

"Goodbye Charlie."

We were both screwed when it came to relationships. I squeezed her hand back as we laid in silence. I didn't want Darcy to take her frustration out on Charlie, it wasn't right. But she ignored what I had said anyway.

Of course I had to get Blaine's stuff from my mother and I couldn't leave Batman there either. It was the only thing of me and Blaine's relationship that I could bare to look at. He was curled up in his bed on the side, sleeping peacefully. My mother begged me to come and talk to her and my father. There was no way in hell I was going back home. I couldn't even stand the sight of my father. As bad as it sounds, I hate him. I think I might hate him more than I hate Blaine and that was saying a lot.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Darcy whispered.

"Probably not."

"Me either."

I tried to study to keep my mind off of Blaine, when that didn't work, I played with Batman. Darcy had gone out somewhere, hopefully to talk with Charlie.

"What do you think I should do Bat?" I rubbed his ears.

His little body ran to go jump on the bed, when he came back, he had my cell phone in his mouth. This was one talented little dog. I finally decided to turn my phone on. It took a while for my phone to stop buzzing, notifying me of one hundred seven emails and ninety-one text messages. Almost all from Blaine, there were also some from my father, Teddy, and my mother. Blaine and my father apologized over and over again, Teddy was asking if I was alright, and my mother tried to encourage me to come home. I deleted the voicemails without listening to them; they no doubt said the same thing as the text messages.

I went into Darcy's bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. It wasn't like I was going anywhere today but I had to try and get back to normal. Sulking over someone isn't worth it. He's not worth it. I'm not worth it. The girl in the mirror proved that. My eyes were swollen and tired looking, it felt dry, and my throat hurt.

Darcy's bedroom door opened, "Phoebe?"

It wasn't Darcy's voice, but I knew it.

"Sean?"

His head appeared in the bathroom's doorway, I tightly clutched my towel.

"Oh, sorry," he covered his eyes, "Darcy told me that you were here. Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. Darcy told me that if I did… Well let's just not go there."

That made me smile, only a little though.

"I'll let you get dressed," Sean said.

I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and tank top from Darcy's closet and walked out to Sean. He sat on the edge of her bed playing with Batman. He looked up at me and gave me a small, knowing smile.

"How've you been?"

I sat down next to him, "How do you think I've been?"

"Probably just as bad as Blaine is doing, maybe even worse."

"I don't want to talk about him anymore. I'm trying," tears fell down my face again, "I'm trying to move on. I can't keep feeling sorry for myself."

"You should talk to him. Maybe not call him, he broke his phone," Sean explained, "But come over and talk to him. You two are a mess."

"Please," I closed my eyes, "Please don't do this Sean. It's hard enough just talking about it. He played me; he fooled me into believing that he loved me."

"But he does love you! He's crazily in love with you Phoebe. You should've seen him last night! He trashed the apartment, smashed his phone, got into a fist fight with Charlie, and I think I even saw him cry," Sean said, "If that doesn't prove just how much he loves you, I don't know what does."

"Then why did he do it?" I snapped, "Why did he lie to me about our whole relationship? I can't just forgive him and forget about what he did. It's not that simple."

Sean sighed, "I know but I wish it was. The two of you need each other; you guys love each other so much."

"Sometimes love isn't enough," I mumbled.

Batman was curled in my lap, snoring in his sleep. I pet his skin to calm myself down.

"Will you give him a second chance?"

Glancing at Sean, I thought about his question, "Probably not."

"I'm not just saying this because he's my best friend but he knows he messed up. I know he messed up, you know he messed up, everyone knows. But what you don't know is how much he regrets it Phoebe. I've never seen him love a girl as much as he loves you."

"I think you should go Sean," I wiped the tears from my eyes.

He stood up, "I'm sorry. I hope I see you soon but I won't blame you if you I don't. Darcy wanted me to come and check on you. She's at the house."

"She and Charlie are back together?"

Sean shrugged, "As of today, until one of them mess up."

I hugged him goodbye, "You're a good friend Sean."

"That's what I'm here for Fee," he hugged me back.

What he said about Blaine made me even more confused about the situation. I just wanted to go back, back to the beginning of the relationship and stay there. I didn't want to know my father paid Blaine to date me, I didn't want to question whether or not Blaine really loved me, I didn't want to cry every moment of the day. I wanted to be as happy as I was before Blaine. There was only one way to be happy without him.

* * *

I sat at the bar taking my second shot. Gavin was on his third, we were seeing who could outdrink the other. Drinking was what kept my mind off of Blaine, off of anything really.

"Another shot," I swallowed.

The bartended slid me my third shot of vodka but Gavin snatched it away from me.

"No way, you're the designated driver. I've already had one too many."

He drunk the shot I was going to drink and slammed it down on the table. People were everywhere, dancing, talking, laughing, drinking, kissing, and crying. The last time I came to this club was when Blaine came and fought Ryan. Well, not really fought, Ryan didn't have a chance. Oh god, I needed that shot.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Gavin observed.

I had told him the entire sad story of me and Blaine. He was the one who suggested taking shots. What had seemed like a bad idea turned out to be a good idea. Gavin stood up from his chair and offered me his hand.

"Let's dance."

One of the many things I loved about Gavin was that he was fun, spur of the moment. He was exactly what I needed to keep my mind off of everything. Gavin led me to the middle of the dance floor and twirled me. I let out my first laugh in what seemed like forever. Respecting boundaries, Gavin kept his hands above my waist. We danced freely until my feet started to hurt and we became tired. Gavin had me giggling as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Thanks for tonight," I clung onto his side.

Gavin's arm was wrapped around my shoulder, "No problem, as long as you had fun."

"I did."

I drove him back to his parent's house. I felt bad about leaving him drunk like this but Darcy had convinced me to go to school tomorrow. She reasoned that since Blaine was done with the assignment, he didn't have a reason to come to school.

"I'll see you later Pheebs," Gavin squeezed my shoulder.

"Wait."

Expectantly, he turned to face me. I grabbed his face and kissed him. Trying to feel anything to keep me from running back to Blaine. I needed to know that I could move on from Blaine, that I could love someone else. It wasn't fair for anyone. Gavin pulled away and shook his head.

"I must be really drunk for saying this even though I love you; I'm not going to be your rebound Phoebe."

"I'm sorry Gav."

"Me too," he turned away from me, "I'll see you around; I'll always be here if you want to talk."

Watching as he stumbled inside, my heart broke all over again. How could I have used him like that? Gavin deserved better than that. On my drive back to Darcy's, I cried all over again.

"God Phoebe!" I smacked the steering wheel, "Pull yourself together!"

Rational me wanted to say that I didn't need a boy to be happy while the other side of me told me that it wasn't any boy, it was Blaine.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Darcy's POV:**_

_****_ I listened to Phoebe cry herself to sleep. That wasn't fair, she deserved to be happy. If it was legal to kill people, Blaine would be six feet under right now. How much of a jerk do you have to be to do that to a person? And then Charlie and Sean knew about it!

I didn't know why I broke up with Charlie. Sure, he was being a friend, but I was his... Well I don't really know what I was to him. His fuck buddy? An easy lay? Booty call? He didn't like me enough to be considered a boyfriend but cared enough to be called a friend. Friends don't lie to friends and I wanted answers.

Early the next morning, I let Batman out to pee and gave him food. Phoebe was thankfully still asleep. She had been crying for a good portion of the night, I felt so bad for her. Blaine was her second love, Gavin being her first. She was so different with Blaine than she was with Gavin. As much as she loved Gavin, she never tried so hard to keep the relationship going. Phoebe didn't even shed a tear when he left.

My father came into the kitchen fixing his suit. He looked shocked to see me sitting on the counter. Yes father, I still lived here. My parents were divorced and my mother wasn't very stable, aka she was an alcoholic who spent her days in rehab, so my father had sole custody of me. He was never around and I liked it that way. Phoebe's parents were always there, always keeping her from going out. My father let me do whatever, just as long as I agreed to keep living with him and tell the courts how happy I was with him. He wasn't a completely bad father, he was just busy.

"What're you still doing here? Don't you have school?" he poured himself coffee.

"Phoebe's upstairs sleeping, she broke up with her boyfriend," I explained, chewing on my cereal, "I'm comforting her."

"Get down from the counter," my father demanded, "And that's very nice of you."

I shrugged, "I'm a nice person."

"When you want to be," he smiled.

"True," I smiled back.

My father put his coffee in a carrying mug and picked up his jacket, "I have a late meeting, so pizza or Chinese for dinner. I'll be back before bed."

This was our usual routine. My father ran out the door and to his waiting car. The front door opened and my father came back in.

"I love you," he kissed my forehead, "See you later."

See? He wasn't that bad.

"Love you too dad."

Checking on Phoebe one last time, I brought Batman back into the room. I grabbed my car keys and headed off towards Charlie's apartment. Conveniently, it wasn't that far. I dialed Charlie's number as I pulled into their complex.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Come outside."

You're doing this for Phoebe, I told myself, you're doing this for Phoebe. Charlie came outside in his grey sweatpants that hung on his hips, he wasn't wearing a shirt. I climbed out of my car and up to him.

"What're you doing here?" he smirked.

"I need my stuff."

"It's inside," he pointed towards the door.

"No shit."

I pushed passed him. It felt like any other time when I walked in. Sean was on the couch watching some sports game; he waved at me as I passed by. Blaine's door was closed, but I could hear music playing from the other side. I resisted the urge to going in and yell at him again.

Charlie's room was the last one in the hallway. I opened the doors and breathed in the familiar smell of Charlie's cologne. He came in after me and shut the door. The few jackets and pants I've left over. Prepared to grab my stuff and go, Charlie stepped on front of me.

"Get out of my way," I tried to get pass him.

"We need to talk."

I put my stuff down, "About what?"

"About the fact that I was an idiot for agreeing to lie about Blaine's job."

"I agree."

Charlie scratched his hair, something he did whenever he was nervous, "I'm sorry."

"It's whatever."

"No it's not! If it were, Phoebe would be with Blaine and you would be with me."

"We were never really together Charlie," I rolled my eyes; "We just messed around."

"Is that all you think it really was?" Charlie frowned.

"Yes."  
He made a move to kiss me, I moved out of the way.

"I should go," I stepped towards the door.

"Darce, stay," he called out.

"It was a mistake for coming. I'm sorry."

"I love you."

I froze, "What?"

"I love you, now please stay," he said.

"What?" I repeated.

"I love you."

"Like the letter?"

Charlie laughed and held my hand, "No, like the person. I love you as a person."

"You don't even know me. Not really."

"Then I'll get to know you," Charlie kissed me.

"You don't wanna do that."

"Would you shutup already?" Charlie yelled, "Now say it back."

I turned away from him and faced the window, "I don't love you."

"Yes you do, now say it."

"No."

"Say it," he stepped closer.

"No."

Charlie grabbed my face into his hands, "Say you love me."

"I love me."

"Darcy!"

"I love you."

Charlie planted a firm kiss on my lips and led me to his bed.

"Say it again," he lifted his shirt off.

"I love you," I slid his sweatpants off.

Charlie smiled, "I love you too."

He pushed me towards the top of the bed and climbed over me. I brought him down to my face and kissed him deeper. Charlie pushed off of me to reach into his bedside table and grab a condom. He slid his boxers down and slid the rubber on. Wasting no time, Charlie rid me of my jeans and t-shirt. His hands slipped into my underwear and I gasped. He smiled and pulled them off of me. Without further ado he rammed it into me and I squealed. Charlie clutched my hips and started slamming into me. He moaned into my neck as he sucked his way down my throat, stopping at my chest. His mouth surrounded one nipple and his hand massaged my free boob.

"Charlie," I moaned, thrusting my hips up to him.

That only caused him to suck harder. His thrusts became more animated as he groaned my name. Charlie moved his mouth to the other side of my chest and sucked. I tilted my head back and let out a cry of pleasure.

"I love hearing you moan," he moved to my mouth.

I bucked my hips up towards him and moaned again. Charlie's thrusts pounded harder. I closed my eyes as I came, hard. The pleasure shot from my toes up towards the rest of my body. Charlie came after me, clinging onto my hips.

"I love you so much," he breathed.

I nodded, "Mhmm."

Charlie grinned and slid out of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we laid spooning.

"I came over for my stuff."

"Don't ruin the moment Darcy," he scolded.

We got dressed after our nap. Sean and Blaine were in the family room, Blaine was sulking and Sean was still watching a sports game. Blaine's eyes shot towards me in confusion.

"What're you doing here?" he questioned.

"Picking up my stuff."

Sean smirked but didn't comment.

"How's Phoebe?" Blaine mumbled.

Shrugging, I sat down in the arm chair, "Hopefully still sleeping, she's been crying all night, thanks to you."

"Is she staying with you?"

"I don't know where she is and if I did, I wouldn't tell you," I snapped.

Charlie sat on the arms of the chair, "Just give her some time."

"At least let her graduate before you ruin her life any more than you already have."

Blaine tensed, "I can't stay away from her that long. I just want to see her, make sure that she's okay."

"I'll send her the message."

Blaine stood up and walked back into his bedroom. Charlie picked me up and sat me in his lap. I clung on to his neck and snuggled up against his still naked chest.

"She's at your house, isn't she?" he muttered.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell him? You see how bad he is."

I looked up at him, "You haven't seen her. She doesn't act like this, I've never seen her this upset before. He broke her good."

Charlie nodded but dropped the subject. Sean stood up from his spot on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"To go see Phoebe, you two aren't that quiet when you talk. Or do other things," he smirked again before going into his room.

I grinned up at Charlie, "I didn't know we were that loud."

"I'm kind of in the mood to go make some more noise."

I squealed as he picked me up and carried me back into his room.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

Darcy and I went to school on Monday. We couldn't stay inside all day, even though I wanted to. School was a blur for the rest of the week. I woke up, pretended to pay attention in class, went to Darcy's, ate, and then sometimes cried. I was getting better, now I was just angry.

By the time finals came, I was ready to go to NYU and forget about Seattle. I had to go back to my real house and pack up my clothes. My father stayed in his office the entire time. My mother tried to make me come back just for the summer. No thanks.

With one final test left, I eased up on my studying. It was for English, which was easy. Darcy started hanging out over at Blaine's more ever since he told her that he loved her. They acted like Blaine and I once acted.

Gavin came over to Darcy's house to help ease the boredom. We've gone back to the way we used to act. He got me to laugh, listened to my rants about Blaine, and comforted me whenever I was sad. I was abusing his friendship but I didn't care.

We were lying on Darcy's bed, staring up at the ceiling, talking about our futures. Gavin had a flight booked for Australia the day after I graduated. He was trying to convince me to come.

"The landscapes of Australia would be perfect to shoot," he exclaimed, "Then we can go to Haiti, Indonesia, Africa, and wherever else we wanted."

"That's a fairytale idea Gav," I told him, "We've to start growing up some time."

"But why does it have to be so soon?"

I didn't know the answer. I didn't know a lot of things. Why did Blaine do what he did? Why did I still hurt? When was I going to be happy again? Should I forgive Blaine? I missed him, which was obvious. He was supposed to come to my graduation, well be in the graduation; but I doubt that he'd come. Did I even want him to be there? I would be nervous enough. I just wanted to feel okay again.

"Will you kiss me?" I turned towards Gavin.

He turned towards me, "Not this again."

I knew Gavin still loved me, I knew Blaine still loved me, but I didn't know what to do. All of this thinking was hurting my head; I just wanted everything to be like it was.

"Please."

"Phoebe, like I said, I'm not going to be your rebound. You know how I feel about you but I don't know how I feel about me. I get it, you're still in love with Blaine, and I'm not trying to rush you. But you can't toy with my feelings just to humor yourself," he said.

"I'm not trying to humor myself. I'm just not ready to get back into a relationship."

Gavin pushed himself into a sitting position, "That's such a cliché of a saying."

"I'm sorry."

He stood up from the bed, "I should get going."

"Please don't."

"You're still in love with him," Gavin shook his head, "I don't know why, but you're still in love with Blaine."

I didn't want to be in love with Blaine anymore. I wanted to feel whole again. I pulled Gavin back down to the bed, grasping his hips with my hands. He fell down on top of me, not protesting the inevitable anymore. His hands found their way under my shirt unhooked my bra strap. Once that came off, he lifted my shirt above my head and threw it on the ground. His mouth traveled from my neck and down to the button of my jeans. Easily, he popped them open and slid them midway. Gavin's mouth traveled to the hem of my thong and he kissed it, tugging it down as well. He glided his tongue inside of my folds and started to flick around. I raised my hips up to meet his and let out a pleasurable moan. Tongue deep inside of me, his mouth nibbled me. A finger slipped up and down inside, Gavin licked his fingers before sticking them back in.

Gavin reached up to massage my naked chest and his fingers pinched my nipple, hard. I thrusted my hips upwards to meet his awaiting mouth; wanting him to go deeper and faster. And he did. Grasping his hair with my fingers, I tugged at it tightly. A moan escaped from his mouth as I pulled. His tongue went deeper inside, he sucked harder.

"Yes," I breathed.

Eager and encouraged, Gavin's tongue moved relentlessly in between my folds. I was close to my peak, panting and tilting my head back. Gavin filled me with three fingers and began moving back and forth roughly. All the while, his tongue never stopped. My fingers pulled his hair as I came into his mouth. Gavin licked me dry and then pulled his own pants down.

"Condom?" he breathed.

"I don't have any," I was still in an orgasmic bliss.

"Fuck," he cursed.

Abruptly, he stood up and went inside Darcy's bathroom. He came back grinning, condom in hand.

"We're good to go."

Gavin climbed back inside of me, slipping the condom on him, and shoved his way inside of me. I was tight against his throbbing arousal, when he pushed deeper, I bit down on his shoulder. Gavin lifted my head and brought it to his mouth. I tasted my slickness, salty and sweet. Gavin's tongue filled my mouth, deep throating me. He used his fingers to finger me again. I groaned and tried to close my legs.

"Come on baby," he kissed my shoulder.

"Mhmm," I nodded.

Aggressively pumping inside of me, I clung onto his shoulders, digging my nails into him. He let out an agonized groan inside of my mouth. A few thrusts later, he came inside of me. Gavin growled, stilling as he orgasmed. He laid sedated on top of me, I tilted my hips for him to finish the job.

"Uhm, Gav?"

He looked down at me and grinned, "Need a little help?"

Gavin kissed me softly as he pounded into me again. His mouth moved down to the right side of my chest. The flicking of his tongue around my nipple caused me to bite my lip. Gavin's teeth tugged and pulled at my nipple.

"Ahh!" I cried.

This only made his teeth clamp down tighter on me, I started spiraling upwards. I clutched onto Gavin's body as I had my second orgasm. He clamped his mouth over mine as I tried to scream out in pleasure. As I came down, Gavin rolled off of me. He was breathing heavily, hands above his head.

"That," he panted, "Was good."

"Mhmm."

My mind wandered off to how disgusting I felt now. Here I was sleeping with another guy while still being in love with Blaine. I was a whore, the thought brought tears to my eyes. Turning away from Gavin, I tried to subdue my sobs.

"Hey, hey," he leaned over me, "What's wrong?"

"I just feel bad about what I just did," I cried, "How could I do that? To you, to Blaine. I'm a terrible person."

"If you were a terrible person Phee, you wouldn't be crying. I could've said no to you and I didn't, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I wiped my eyes, "You did nothing wrong."

"I took advantage of you while you're still in love with Blaine. I shouldn't have done that," he stood up, "I should go."

"Please don't," I grabbed his arm.

Gavin gave me a small smile, "Darcy will probably be back soon. I'll see you at graduation."

He gave me a kiss before putting his clothes back on and walking out the door. Batman ran into the room, he was another reminder of Blaine. I stood up to go shower, Batman followed. He waited patiently for me as I sat inside the shower crying.

When I told Darcy what I had done she didn't judge me. She said that I deserved to try and move on and that I couldn't keep feeling sorry for myself. Then why did I? Maybe because I knew that both Gavin and Blaine were in love with me and I kept bouncing between the two. Or maybe because I knew I was supposed to be back with Blaine but was too stubborn to admit it. Maybe Blaine didn't even want me anymore. He had stopped calling and texting me. Maybe he moved on, so why shouldn't I?


	38. Chapter 38

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

_****_Graduation day was here. My family sat in the front row, my father bought it out for the entire family. Darcy, Brianne, Cheyenne, and I were in the waiting room of the hotel, along with the rest of our classmates. Everyone was buzzing with excited chatter. I hadn't thought about Blaine in three days, Gavin and I were … I don't really know but we were seeing a lot of each other. Darcy and Charlie were going strong, they were always together. Brianne and Cheyenne were partying like always and I couldn't imagine them stopping. This was one of the last few days we would all be together, something neither one of us wanted to talk about.

We were led into our seats, just like we practiced yesterday. The principal spoke, then the salutatorian, valedictorian, and our superintendent. One by one, we were called up to the stage to receive our diplomas. I waited off to the sidelines until my name was called. Scanning the crowd, I searched for my family. My mother smiled and waved at me, and then she poked my father into my direction. He gave me a tight smile. I averted my gaze to Teddy and Gwen who were holding hands. My aunts and uncles sat nearby, along with Ava and her fiancé. Behind them sat Gavin, who waved at me, Sean, Charlie, and …. Blaine. I froze when we made eye contact. What was he doing here? He grinned and waved at me, I stumbled and knocked into the person in front of me. They turned back and gave me a dirty look.

"Phoebe Grey," my principal called out.

My fan section roared for me as I made my way across the stage. I turned to look out into the crowd, making eye contact with Gavin and grinning at him. Turning away, I accidently made eye contact with Blaine, who was watching me watch Gavin. Quickly, I exited the stage and returned to my seat.

My mind stayed on Blaine as I watched my friends go on the stage. I waited carefully for the ceremony to end so that I could run to the comfort of my grandmother's house. Gavin hugged me as I walked away from the chairs. He spun me in his arms and kissed me on my lips.

"Look at you Phoebe Grey," he pulled away, "Graduating and going into the big bad world."

"Who would've thought that I would make it this far?"

"I did," Gavin hugged me again.

One of his past teachers stopped to talk to him, I went to go and talk to my family. But Blaine saw me first.

"Hi Phoebe," Blaine came up to me.

I just stared. He looked gorgeous in his crème khaki dress pants and baby blue button up shirt. His hair was recently cut and he had shaved.

"I'm so proud of you for graduating. You looked beautiful up there," he said.

My eyes searched for Gavin. If we didn't leave soon, I'd forgive Blaine. He looked so sad. Blaine took another step towards me. I could smell his cologne as he came closer; I tried to hold my breath.

"Please talk to me," he pleaded, "I love you."

Tears fell from my face, I couldn't do this. I turned to leave but he caught my hand.

"Phoebe, say something. Anything. Yell at me, punch me, slap me, kick me, anything."

Gavin was still talking to his teacher when his eyes found me. He looked over at Blaine and came towards us.

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized, "Don't be mad at me, forgive me. Give me another chance, I can't be without you."

Gavin was getting closer.

"Phoebe," Blaine's grip tightened, "Please take me back. I'll do anything, I'm so sorry."

I snatched my hand out of his grasp and used it to wipe my nose. Gavin was only a few steps away, please hurry.

"I let you down, I get it. But please don't do this, don't leave me," tears were forming in his own eyes, "I can't get you out of my head. Not until you forgive me and we get back together."

Gavin approached us and wrapped his arms around my shoulder, "We should get going."

"You're leaving, with him?" Blaine stepped dangerously close to my face.

Gavin pushed him away with a shove, "Stay the hell away from her."

"She doesn't want me to stay away from her!" Blaine shoved him back.

I had to stay away from him. We couldn't be together, not after all of this. I've stayed up crying almost every night. Everything reminds me of him. I had looked through our old pictures almost every day and it got to the point to where Darcy hid them from me. I was getting better, I really was. I was focusing on a future with Gavin. He was dependable and trustworthy; I knew that he couldn't be bought with money.

"Come on Phee," Gavin pulled me gently.

All too willingly, I followed him.

"Don't leave with him," Blaine grabbed my other arm, "Phoebe! Don't leave with him. If you leave with him, that means we really are done. You're his and we never have to speak again."

I looked him in the eyes one last time before following Gavin.

"Wait, no, I didn't mean that. Phoebe, please, don't leave upset. Just give me one last chance," Blaine followed us to Gavin's car.

Gavin unlocked the car doors and slid in. Blaine held onto my door, refraining me from shutting it closed.

"Phoebe! Say something! I love you. Baby, please don't do this."

"Goodbye Blaine," I finally said before shutting the door.

He stood, stunned at what I said. Gavin wheeled out of the parking lot and off to my grandmother's house. Trying to comfort me, he handed me the box of tissues. Gratefully, I took it. Mascara and tears were on the tissue when I pulled it away from my face. The side view mirror showed me how terrible I looked.

"I can't do this. I can't stop thinking about him," fresh tears fell down my face, "I love him, I'll always love him."

Gavin pulled over, "Just cry it out. It sucks seeing you like this."

"Just," I sniffed, "Why did he have to do this to me? Its not fair."

Gavin didn't say anything. Even though he didn't like Blaine, he never trashed him. He would sit quietly and comfort me. It was a side I never thought he possessed.

Twenty minutes later, my makeup was reapplied and we were going back to my grandparent's house. My mind was still on Blaine though. He didn't want me back; he wanted my father's money. Our whole relationship was a lie. He never loved me.

Everyone hugged me when I stepped inside; my father was the only one who didn't try. I made sure to stay away from him, surrounding myself with Teddy and Gavin. Any situation where it was me and my father was to be strictly avoided. It wasn't until the end of the night until we were forced to speak.

"I'm so proud of everything you achieved this year," my father had tears in his eyes.

I nodded and looked for Gavin, I wanted to go home.

"I saw Blaine at the ceremony, did the two of you get a chance to talk?" he questioned.

Again, I nodded.

"Would you please say something?"

I stared at him in the eye, "What would you like me to say? I'm not going to say that I forgive you, because I don't. It could be three months or three years, but I will never forget what you and Blaine did to me. The two of you stressed the fact that I could always trust you and then you went and pulled something like this. I don't care how many times either of you apologize, our relationship is ruined."

"I see," my father coughed, "Well, I hope to see you soon. Your mother would really like it if you could come to the house sometime. Bring Gavin if you'd like."

Gavin walked out of my grandparent's house, "You ready to go?"

He turned and faced my father, "Oh, hello Mr. Grey."

"Gavin."

My father gave me a wary smile before walking back inside. I walked towards Gavin's car, my mind reeling about everything that had happened today. Just when you think you're getting better, the universe throws something like this at you.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Gavin asked me in the car.

"Not really," I sighed, "And I bet you're tired of hearing me talk about it. I just want it all to be over, you know? Why should I be sad over their mistake?"

"So what now?"

I smiled at him, "Now we celebrate me finally breaking out of here."


	39. Chapter 39

_**Blaine's POV:**_

I loosened my collar as I walked inside the apartment. Phoebe walked away with Gavin, why did it have to be him of all people? He wasn't good enough for her, I wasn't good enough for her, but I wished that I was. Seeing her up on the stage smiling down at Gavin made my blood boil and skin tighten. I hadn't seen her in weeks, I had tried to give her the space she needed to calm down and figure out whatever she needed. But it was clear she figured out what she needed, or who she needed.

Charlie went out with Darcy's family for a celebratory lunch after the ceremony. The two of them were official now. It was weird seeing the two of them all over each other around the house. Sure, before they made it official they were touchy, but this seemed more intimate. Like Phoebe and I once were.

"What did you and Phoebe talk about?" Sean turned the television on.

"Nothing, she didn't want to listen to anything I had to say."

"Well, make her. Write a letter telling her everything; let your side of the story be told."

For a guy without a girlfriend, Sean was good at relationship advice. He was who I turned to throughout this whole breakup. Charlie and I had gotten into a heated argument but we got over it. He of course has seen her more times than once. Charlie tried to convince me that Phoebe was just as miserable as I was. If that were true, why didn't she come back to me?

"A letter," I contemplated, "Do you think she'd open it?"

"Who knows. Doesn't hurt to try."

Sitting on my bed, I grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the floor and began to write down everything. The pictures of me and Phoebe made my concentration wander from time to time. I didn't have the heart to tear them down. Tearing down the pictures meant that we were officially done and I wasn't ready to admit that just yet. I looked at my letter, rereading it to make sure everything was perfect.

_ Dear Phoebe,_

_I know I'm the last person you want to hear from right now but I can't get over you leaving. Is it wrong for me to ask for another chance? I'll be the best boyfriend on the face of the earth, someone worthy of you. You know everything about me, more than most people._

_When I took the job, I didn't know how deeply I would fall in love with you. If I knew that you would become the love of my life, I wouldn't put you through this. I was stuck in between telling you the truth and following your father's wishes. None of that matters anymore._

_I love you so much. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't be happy. I'm not myself anymore. This must be just as hard for you as it is for me, maybe even harder. Drinking is the only thing I can do to not think of you. You don't know how many times I've drunk myself into oblivion. I didn't think it was possible to miss someone as much as I miss you. I miss hugging you, laughing with you, kissing you, holding you, and just being with you in general._

_It never was about the money, please know that. I did love you, I still love you. We can't be over, please Phoebe. I need to see you, please give me the chance to see you. You won't answer my calls, texts, or emails. I understand that you hate me but I love you, doesn't that mean anything? I know that you're with Gavin but you guys aren't meant to be together like me and you are. We can get through this, just give me a chance._

_If you're willing to speak with me, call me anytime, day or night. Come over, all I do is stay home. I'll be at Owen Beach on Friday from six in the morning until midnight. Remember when we went there together? We had such a great time. If you don't come, I won't try and contact you again. I'll just have to accept that you don't want to be with me anymore. But please consider coming, I'll explain everything and anything you want to know._

_Please, I love you Phoebe,_  
_Blaine_

I had poured my heart and soul into the letter. If that wasn't enough, I was going to have to let her go, she deserved to be happy. I couldn't interfere with Phoebe's life anymore; she made that clear at the ceremony. Her refusal to say anything to me stung. Gavin must be happy about the turn of events. He was obviously still in love with Phoebe, how couldn't he be? She was a dream girl. My dream girl, I would fight night and day to win her back. But sometimes, you have to let nature take its course. If we were meant to be together, it would happen.

When Charlie and Darcy came home after lunch, I gave Darcy the letter to give to Phoebe. There was a look worse than empathy in her eyes, but I ignored it. She promised to give Phoebe the letter and I believed her.

* * *

Friday morning I woke up at five o'clock. Not that I had fallen asleep last night anyways. I stayed up all night trying to convince myself that Phoebe would show. I began getting dressed, brushed my teeth, and ate some breakfast. Charlie and Sean came into the kitchen wearing sympathetic looks. They knew where I was going; they had tried to talk me out of it last night.

I haven't eaten anything since we had broken up, this piece of toast was barely enough to satisfy my hunger. But I couldn't eat. I didn't need food to survive; all I needed was Phoebe to forgive me. I've been so freakin' miserable. She'll see that, forgive me, and we can be together again.

"Are you sure you should go?" Sean asked.

I glared at him, "Why wouldn't I go? I told her that I was going to be there at six. What if I don't go and she goes. She'll be disappointed by me, again."

"We just don't want you to be disappointed," Charlie said.

"I'm not; she's going to be there!" I snapped, "You guys might not have faith in us, but I do. She loves me."

They shot each other nervous glances but held their tongues.

"I'll see you guys later," I told them before walking out.

I parked in the same spot Phoebe and I parked when we came here. I had packed two thermos of hot chocolate; she hated coffee, peanut M & M's - her favorite candy, two peanut butter sandwiches, and double chocolate chip brownies. Everything was set and ready to go.

I brought a book to read knowing that Phoebe wouldn't be on time. Purposely of course, I deserved it. The clock read seven; Phoebe will probably come around noon. That gave me five hours to think of something good to say. I was already prepared to confess anything she wanted to know. I'd even tell her how many times I've ever had sex if she asked me!

Leaning back in my chair, I started reading Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. It was boring, just like anything Dickens', but I needed something to distract myself. Halfway through the book, a car's engine sounded in my ears. I sat up and looked to see who was in the car. Just an elderly couple. Disappointed, I sat back down.

One o'clock rolled by, I gave in and ate my sandwich and drunk some coco, it was cold. I couldn't leave and get some more, what if Phoebe came? No, I would just have to wait.

The food got to me; I fell asleep around 2:30. I dreamed of me and Phoebe back together. Shaken from that dream, I shot up. It was 5:45. Did I miss her? Did she see me sleep and think I didn't care? Fuck, fuck, fuck!

My cell phone rung, I quickly answered, "Phoebe?"

"Uh, no just your father."

I sat back, "Hey."

"How're you?" he questioned.

"Good. How 'bout you and Abby?"

My father cleared his throat, "That's what I was calling about..."

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" I hear her squeal.

"I asked Abby to marry me," his voice sounded at best, amused.

"Oh, congrats!" I quickly recovered, "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks Blaine!" she giggled, "I already have you and Phoebe put down. Don't worry 'bout the tickets, we have them."

"Phoebe won't be coming."

Silence filled the other end, followed by murmurs.

"Did she find out?" my father's voice was soft.

"Yes."

He sighed, "I'm guessing she didn't take it well."

"She broke up with me, so no."

Abby took the phone, "You have to win her back! You two love each other."

I swallowed, "I know."

"You know what? Come visit us. Stay for the summer. It'll keep your mind off of things," Abby said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to have to decline."

"Well, keep it in mind," she said disappointed.

My father and I said goodbye, then we hung up. 6:07. She could be in the middle of dinner, that's why she isn't here yet.

8:15, she could be stuck in traffic.

9:45, maybe she fell asleep.

10:30, there was a late night showing of her favorite movie tonight. Maybe she went to go see it.

11:38, she's on her way.

11:54, she had to stop and use the bathroom.

12:05, she wasn't coming.

Repeatedly banging my head on my steering wheel, I tried to stop the hurt. I had built myself up to honestly believe she was coming. I couldn't go home. The look on Sean and Charlie's faces would make me feel even more pathetic.

I stopped at the liquor store on the way home and bought a bottle of jack. I sat in the parking lot drinking it, didn't want to drink and drive. It took me less than forty-five minutes to get a buzz from the bottle. The back of my throat burned like hell. Carefully, I made my way back home.

Charlie and Sean were sitting on the couch when I returned, they knew she didn't come. I staggered past them and into my room. There were still the pictures of me and Phoebe hanging up. I didn't have the heart to tear them down. I looked at a picture of us kissing, we looked so happy. I threw the bottle at the wall. Remnants of Jack slid over pictures of me and Phoebe. I fell to the ground and punched the wall.

"Blaine," Charlie ran into the room, "Come on, let's go to bed."

"She's gone Char, she didn't come and see me," I sat on the ground.

"We know bud," Sean helped Charlie lift me, "Let's go to sleep and you'll forget about this tomorrow. Okay?"

"I can't forget her! I love her," tears fell down my face.

"We know," Charlie tucked me in, "We'll talk in the morning."

"She's really gone, isn't she?" I whispered.

"Go to sleep."

I shut my eyes, trying to forget about the one who got away.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Phoebe's POV:**_

I had just gotten back from helping Gavin shop for his trip. I hadn't realized how much I was going to miss him. He kept trying to convince me to go with him, but my life is in Seattle. Or was in Seattle. Once summer ended, I was off to New York for school. Regarding school, I was excited to start over.

Darcy was pacing in her room when I walked in. Batman barked and ran to greet me. I bent down to cradle him in my arms.

"Where've you been?" Darcy pounced on me.

"Shopping with Gav. Why, what's up?" I sat down on her bed with Batman.

"Blaine wanted me to give you this."

"What is it?"

She handed me an envelope, "I don't know, I didn't open it."

I took the letter from her.

_Dear Phoebe,_

_I know I'm the last person you want to hear from right now but I can't get over you leaving. Is it wrong for me to ask for another chance? I'll be the best boyfriend on the face of the earth, someone worthy of you. You know everything about me, more than most people._

_When I took the job, I didn't know how deeply I would fall in love with you. If I knew that you would become the love of my life, I wouldn't put you through this. I was stuck in between telling you the truth and following your father's wishes. None of that matters anymore._

_I love you so much. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't be happy. I'm not myself anymore. This must be just as hard for you as it is for me, maybe even harder. Drinking is the only thing I can do to not think of you. You don't know how many times I've drunk myself into oblivion. I didn't think it was possible to miss someone as much as I miss you. I miss hugging you, laughing with you, kissing you, holding you, and just being with you in general._

_It never was about the money, please know that. I did love you, I still love you. We can't be over, please Phoebe. I need to see you, please give me the chance to see you. You won't answer my calls, texts, or emails. I understand that you hate me but I love you, doesn't that mean anything? I know that you're with Gavin but you guys aren't meant to be together like me and you are. We can get through this, just give me a chance._

_If you're willing to speak with me, call me anytime, day or night. Come over, all I do is stay home. I'll be at Owen Beach on Friday from six in the morning until midnight. Remember when we went there together? We had such a great time. If you don't come, I won't try and contact you again. I'll just have to accept that you don't want to be with me anymore. But please consider coming, I'll explain everything and anything you want to know._

_Please, I love you Phoebe,_  
_Blaine_

Darcy was sitting quietly next to me; I knew she read along with me. I was done crying, I don't think I could've cried even if I wanted to. What Blaine wrote was beautiful and heartwarming. All these months of wondering if he still loved me seemed pointless now. It was clear he still loved me. But I didn't want to love him anymore; I wanted to love someone else. Anyone else.

I handed Darcy the letter, "Tell him you gave it to me."

"Are you going to see him?"

Shaking my head, I walked away from her, "I can't Darce. It's not going to solve anything."

"Don't you think you at least owe it to him to see him one last time?"

"I don't owe him anything! He's the one who lied to me, remember? And why do you care so much? You don't even like him!" I snapped.

Darcy frowned, "It's not that I don't like him, he made you happy. The two of you have been miserable without each other."

"Didn't know I was such a downer."

She stood up and walked towards me, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I've seen him and he's so miserable. Charlie says that he stays holed up in his room all day. Whenever I go over, he always asks about you. Meanwhile you're over here parading around with Gavin. You need to tell Blaine that it really is over."

"I am not parading Gavin around! We're just friends," I became defensive, "Who sometimes kiss and sleep together."

"I'm all for casual relationships but not when it means someone is getting hurt."

Ever since Gavin told her that he loved her, she thought that she was a relationship guru.

"I have to go finish packing. I'll be back before dinner," I told her.

* * *

Sneaking into my old house was easy, sneaking back out was the hard part. My father was walking inside when I was trying to get back to Darcy's. We froze when we saw each other.

"Oh," my father straightened up, "I didn't know you were here."

"Just finishing packing my stuff."

"How're you?"

"Fine," I walked down the last step, "How 'bout you?"

My father looked uncomfortable, "I've been busy. Your mother misses you, I miss you."

_Well maybe you should have thought about the consequences of your actions before doing them._

"I should get going; Darcy is waiting for me to eat dinner."

"You could always eat here," my father offered, "Your mother should be home soon. We can have a family dinner. I could call her and she'd be here in less than twenty minutes."

"Like I said, Darcy is waiting for me to eat dinner."

"Bring her here."

I turned away from him; this conversation was not going well.

"Phoebe, please don't take my mistakes out on your mother. We both love you and want you to come back," my father said, "Even if it's just for tonight."

"I can't."

"Don't you think that you owe it to your mother?" he tried to guilt trip me.

"Don't you think that you owed it to me to be honest about Blaine?" I couldn't help but snap.

My father closed his mouth.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I pushed passed him.

On the way back to Darcy's I thought about what Gavin said about growing up so soon, we had our whole lives to be adults and only a short time to be kids. I thought about Blaine's letter and how much I missed him, how I needed him. With that being said, I pulled over.

"I think we need to get back together," I said.

**The End.**

* * *

**Look for the second part of the story, Operation: Get Phoebe Grey Back**

**x**


End file.
